Escogido por el anillo
by Rinaru
Summary: El hombre mayor que había venido de visita se quitó su anillo y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Fue en ese momento. Si tan solo no le hubiera carcomido la curiosidad, si tan solo no hubiera estirado su pequeña mano. Pero no fue así, el pequeño Tsunayoshi se sentía atraído por ese extraño anillo y, después de tomarlo, todo comenzó a volverse extraño.
1. Chapter 1

Escogido por el anillo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guión es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Prologo

Hemos sido un día de lo más normal para él. Bueno, normal para alguien como Tsunayoshi, después de todo, desde que puedo recordar siempre había tenido una suerte realmente nefasta. La única cosa diferente fue la cuarta persona en su casa, a la que su padre había traído hace algunos días. Según su padre, el hombre mayor es un lejano familiar que había venido de visita después de mucho tiempo.

El hombre mayor tenía una camisa hawaiana y unos bermudas. Su cabello es casi blanco, reflejando su edad.

Desde su punto de vista, el hombre viejo tiene una mirada suave y amable; pero, muy en el fondo, Tsunayoshi puede notar una gran carga y cansancio. También puede notar que una gran oscuridad y preocupación lo aquejan. ¿Como él lo sabía? Pues ... Él no tiene ni idea. Siempre le había sido sencillo empatizar y entender a las personas, era como una gran intuición que siempre había tenido.

Su madre, su padre y el hombre mayor, le dan la bienvenida dentro de la cocina. Él tiene la rodilla raspada después de un pequeño accidente en el patio de la casa, estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto; pero logró mantener la compostura para no molestar a nadie. Tsunayoshi ya estaba acostumbrado, a que su horrible suerte siempre le hiciera caer en varias situaciones como esta.

Se sentó en la mesa, o al menos lo que buscó, su altura todavía no le permitía realizar dicha acción por su cuenta, por lo que, su madre tuvo que ayudar a llegar a la mesa. Él esperó pacientemente la llegada del almuerzo; no obstante, al ver la comida no llegaba, debido a que su madre había tenido que cocinar más comida que la habitual, el hombre mayor se ofreció a ayudarla de modo que podría terminar más rápido.

Él se quitó su anillo y lo dejó encima de la mesa para irse a lavar las manos. Fue en ese momento. Si tan solo no le hubiera carcomido la curiosidad, si tan solo no hubiera estado estirado su pequeña mano.

El anillo siempre le había atraído de alguna extraña manera, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sin embargo, debido a su timidez, jamás le había pedido al señor que le dejara verlo de cerca. Pero ahora, él tenía dicha oportunidad. Su mano se estiró, y sus pequeños dedos tomaron el pequeño anillo y, en ese momento, fue cuando todo comenzó a volverse extraño ...

¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde estoy? —Su pequeña voz resonó en un gran vacío en el que ahora se perdió.

Tsunayoshi miró hacia ambos lados, buscó a sus padres o algo que le resultó medianamente conocido—. ¡M-Mamá! ¡P-Papá! ¿¡Dónde están ... !?

Por unos segundos, nadie contestó.

—Esto es realmente extraño. Pensar que un niño tan pequeño podría llegar hasta aquí. ¿Quién eres, joven vongola?

¿Eh? ¿¡Q-Quién está ahí !? —Preguntó Tsunayoshi muy asustado.

—Desierto, no puedes verme. Espera un momento pequeño.

Súbitamente, la voz que antes resonaba por todo el lugar, desapareció y solo el sonido de unos pequeños pasos se mantuvieron.

Tsunayoshi estaba realmente aterrado, hasta hace unos instantes estaba en su casa esperando el almuerzo y, ahora, se encuentra en un espacio oscuro mientras una silueta desconocida se acerca lentamente hacia él. Lo más extraño, es como el rostro de la silueta parece estar adornado con llamas.

—Me repito, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí, joven vongola?

—N-No sé qué es un v-vongola, yo solo estaba esperando el almuerzo en mi casa y todo se volvió raro cuando sujeté este anillo dañado Tsunayoshi mostrándole el anillo vongola a la silueta.

El hombre se sorprendió, pues el anillo poseía su forma original, la forma en la que a él se le había entregado—. ¿El anillo? Ya veo ... Que extraño. ¿Por qué el anillo te habrá traído hasta mí? Tus llamas sin dudas son muy poderosas; pero, con alguna que otra excepción, las llamas de los otros ocho también fueron muy poderosas. Tú, obviamente, no estas preparado para la prueba y ninguno de tus predecesores estuvo cerca de tu edad en el momento en que fueron traídos hasta mí.

EspecíficamenteLla-Llamas? ¿¡No sé de qué estás hablando !? ¡Yo solo quiero regresar a mi casa!

—Me temo que eso es imposible joven vongola —respondió la silueta.

ExactamenteQ-Qué? ¿¡Por qué !? —Un Tsunayoshi no le gustaba la idea de tener que vivir el resto de su vida en aquel lugar lejos de sus padres, en especial, lejos de su mamá.

—Si soy sincero, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro.

¿N-No lo estás? ¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí! —Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus pequeños ojos.

El hombre se mostró muy preocupado sin saber muy bien que hacer para calmar al infante. Así que, sin más opciones, hizo lo único que se le hizo. Sus guantes negros se encendieron con llamas de color naranja justo en frente del niño—. Mira pequeño, te aseguro que nunca habías visto llamas como estas. ¿No es así? —Las llamas cambiaron a cambiar entre diferentes tonos de naranja, expandiéndose y contrayéndose para el asombro del niño.

—¡I-Increíble! Son como las que están en tu rostro.

¿Las que están en mi rostro? Ah, ahora que lo dados. Creo que ya no es necesario seguir ocultando mi identidad.

De repente, el lugar comenzó a iluminarse mostrando la apariencia de la silueta con la que había estado hablando. Tsunayoshi permaneció realmente conmocionado al ver a la persona enfrente de él. Era un hombre joven y, lo más impresionante, es que se mostró un poco como él.

—Mi nombre es Giotto. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

—Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pero puedes llamarme Tsuna, todo el mundo lo hace —respondió Tsunayoshi feliz.

—Encantado de conocerte Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi seguía encantado mirando las llamas—. Son increíbles ... ¿Puedes controlarlas a tu voluntad?

-Si. —Asintió Giotto—. En el principio me fue un poco complicado; pero, con el paso del tiempo, pude controlarlas a mi voluntad, y ... —Sin embargo, Giotto no terminó lo que iba a decir, pues un fugaz recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

Se grabó así mismo recibiendo el anillo por primera vez. Y, junto con ello, grabe lo que aquella mujer le dijo: El anillo tiene voluntad propia, te ha elegido a ti ya tus guardianes para ser sus portadores.

«El anillo tiene voluntad propia ...». Pensó Giotto. «Puede ser que ... ¿Acaso el anillo escogió a este pequeño para ser el próximo jefe vongola? Pero eso no tiene sentido. El anillo nunca demostró tal poder. La única vez que actuó extraño fue antes de que el segundo me lo arrebatara y me forzara a tener que huir a Japón. En ese instante, recuerdo como el anillo perdió su forma original y obtuvo esa otra apariencia más débil, permitiéndome sellar su producción de llamas ».

Giotto consideró como el niño tuvo sus llamas y, de improviso, las llamas se iluminan tenuemente en el anillo.

«¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Para heredar vongola este niño tendrá que cargar con toda su sangrienta historia! Hacerle eso aun niño tan pequeño e inocente, es simplemente ... demasiado ».

Como si el anillo conociera sus pensamientos, este se iluminó mucho más. Hasta el punto en que Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta y saltó despavorido creyendo que el anillo lo iba a quemar.

Giotto recogió el anillo. Él, entendiendo su mensaje, se acercó dudando hacia Tsunayoshi—. Tsuna si te dijera que nunca podrás ver a tus padres y qué tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre. ¿Qué harías? —Giotto sabía que tenía esa pregunta al infante era injusto; sin embargo, no había otra forma de hacer entender la situación.

El niño se quedó conmocionado, la idea simple de quedarse en ese lugar para siempre y no volver a ver a sus padres le aterrorizó lo suficiente para perder lagrimear. No, debe haber una forma de salir de aquí. ¡Por favor, ayúdame Giotto-san!

—La heno; pero tendremos que pasar por una horrible prueba.

El niño se decidió y determinó. Lo haré. Pasaré cualquier prueba. Solo quiero volver con mamá y papá.

Giotto fue embarcado por un terrible sentimiento, él sabía por lo que el niño tendría que pasar—. En ese caso, perdóname Tsuna. Lo que voy a hacer es algo horrible; pero, por alguna razón, esta es la voluntad del anillo. Voy a contenerme todo lo que pueda; no obstante, lo que veraz, no será nada agradable.

¿Hmn? ¿A qué te re refieres Giotto-san?

Giotto acercó el anillo hacia Tsunayoshi y este comenzó a brillar. Numerosas imágenes y sonidos le fueron transmitidos rápidamente al pequeño niño. En solo unos instantes, el niño vio muchas cosas; no obstante, si él podría definir todo lo que viola en pocas palabras, serian: traición, sangre y muerte.

Tsunayoshi comenzó a llorar descontroladamente—. ¡DETENLO! Por favor Giotto-san. ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA!

El pobre niño comenzó a convulsionar a medida que las imágenes se reproducen en su cabeza. A Giotto le comenzó a temblar el pulso a medida que ve rápidamente como el niño llega hasta su punto de quiebre. Él no es como los demás jefes vongola. ¡Él no construyó a vongola para que esta se convirtiera en una organización mafiosa que reinara a través del miedo, la traición y la muerte! La vongola que él construyó con sus amigos amigos, era una organización destinada a proteger al más débil, a aquellos que no protegen. El que terminara convirtiéndose en esta monstruosidad fue un golpe duro para Giotto. Y ahora, el anillo mismo le está obligando a alguien más débil que él y forzándolo a cargar con esta sangrienta historia.

Él quería parar; pero no pod. En el momento en que entendió la voluntad del anillo, también entendió que el anillo no dejaría ir a Tsunayoshi hasta que él fuera alguna vez al juicio. Con los poderes espacio-temporales que poseía el anillo, podría retenerlo aquí por un tiempo indefinido hasta que este heredara la historia. Tsunayoshi podría enfrentar la prueba o podría haber condenado a una eternidad en aquel lugar.

—¡Perdóname Tsuna! ¡Pero el anillo no te dejará volver hasta que aceptes cargar con la historia! Si no lo haces, es muy probable que te retenga aquí indefinidamente.

-¡NO! —Gritó Tsunayoshi.

¿Eh? —Exclamó Giotto, asombrado por la fuerza que había adquirido la voz del pequeño.

—¡Yo no entiendo nada de lo que estoy viendo! ¡No entiendo sobre organizaciones, alianzas, mafia y llamas! P-Pero, hay algo que si entiendo. Hay cosas malas y cosas buenas, mamá me enseñó a no hacer cosas malas. Porque eso me convertiría a mí en una mala persona. Yo no quiero ser como ellos. ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA POR FAVOR!

Giotto se comenzó a morder el labio. Sus puños se cerraron con mucha fuerza, sus ojos afectados a lagrimear. Lo único que podría sentir en ese entonces era una sola cosa: impotencia. La impotencia de no poder detener lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, la misma impotencia que impedía cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a un nuevo líder de los vongola y ver cómo estos tenían la limitación para mantener la organización; pero no tuvieron los valores para mantener a la vongola que él y sus amigos habían creado. La impotencia de ver como la historia de vongola no hizo más que volverse más y más sangrienta con el paso de los años.

El pequeño niño estaba a punto de desmayarse, las lágrimas no se detenían, las convulsiones tampoco y la espuma empezaba a salir de su boca. Y, aun así, con lo último de su resistencia agotándose, el niño exclamó—: Yo ... nunca seré ... como ellos ... Giotto-san ... Mamá, ayúdame.

Después de eso, todo se oscureció.

Cuando Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos se vieron en el comedor de su casa. Su mano se estiraba hacia la nada, el anillo había desaparecido. Él no pudo contenerse, no después de todo aquello, y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón

—Tsu-kun. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te lastimaste con algo?

Su mamá fue la primera en intentar llegar a su lado. Pero no pudo, porque el comedor estaba inundado de llamas de color naranja.

Iemitsu llegó poco después, sacando a su esposa del rango de las llamas e intentando acercarse a Tsunayoshi—. ¡Nana! ¡Por favor quédate atrás! ¡No te acerques! —Imitió que hizo todo lo que pudo para acercarse a su hijo, pero fue en vano, sus llamas eran demasiado poderosas y su producción solo comenzó a aumentar.

En ese momento, Timoteo llegó a la habitación que ya estaba inundada por las llamas. Al ver si seguían expandiéndose quemarían toda la casa, él usaría el avanzado punto cero para congelarlas. Sin embargo, su producción y poder eran demasiado grandes para hacerlo sin tener que congelar toda la casa. Esto llamaría demasiado la atención y el hielo podría herir al resto de la familia.

Visto esto, el noveno sufrido el plan b. Usando una versión minimizada del punto cero para protegerse, avanzó hacia el infante en medio de la habitación. Tendría que sellar sus llamas, esto le causaría un gran daño al niño, pues el sellar sus llamas seria como sellar su voluntad, el niño probablemente adoptaría una actitud pesimista ante todo lo que le sucediera. Pero era eso o dejar que sus llamas lo consumieran todo.

No obstante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para usar sus llamas y así sellar las pequeñas, algo extraño sucedió. Sus propias llamas fueron congeladas y, súbitamente, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Timoteo abrió los ojos y no se vieron en el comedor de la casa; sin embargo, el reconocimiento dicho lugar. Era el mismo lugar en donde, muchos años antes, había tenido que superar la prueba para demostrar que tenía la determinación para cargar con toda la vongola. Pero, ¿por qué había vuelto a aquel sitio?

—Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, vongola nono. Si mal recuerdo, la última vez que viniste aquí fue cuando te heredé el avanzado punto cero.

El viejo líder de la mafia se giró para encarar a la voz que le llamó—. Vongola primo. —Mostrando respeto él se incló—. Es un placer volverlo a ver. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?

Timoteo sabía que, con los poderes del anillo en acción, si este lo quisiera, podríamos mantenerlos aquí durante un gran período de tiempo y este no se sentiría en el "mundo exterior". El tiempo y el espacio en el que se transfiere el conocimiento de una generación a otra era del dominio del anillo vongola. Así que se mostró calmado.

—Estas aquí para ser informado.

InmediatamenteInformado? ¿De qué Ancestro?

—El niño que tienes delante de ti será tu sucesor.

Esto sorprendió en gran medida al noveno—. ¿¡What!? ¡Pero la prueba de sucesión aún no ha perdido! ¡Ninguno de los candidatos ha probado aún ser digno de ser el décimo vongola!

—La prueba de sucesión no será necesaria esta vez nono. El niño ha sido escogido por este y ha pasado la prueba.

¿Escogido por quién? ¿Qué prueba?

Por primera vez en las pocas reuniones que Timoteo y su ancestro habían tenido, él pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de su antecesor.

—Veras ...

Timoteo abrió los ojos una vez más. Se encontró otra vez dentro de la habitación del comedor. Las llamas se habían extinguido y tanto Nana como Iemitsu se encontraban al lado de Tsunayoshi, el cual se habían dormido.

Después de calmar a su esposa y sacarla de la habitación, Iemitsu se acercó a su jefe y, en contraste con su actitud despreocupada habitual, él le confirmó con seriedad al noveno—: ¿Qué sucedió?

El noveno ignoró la falta de respeto que su asesor estaba demostrando y simplemente el concurso: Tu hijo acaba de ser arrastrado a nuestro mundo.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Iemitsu se mostró algo preocupado—. ¿What? ¿¡Por qué !? ¿A qué se refiere?

En ese momento, el viejo vongola repitió las palabras que su predecesor le había dicho: Porque él, ha sido escogido por el anillo.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Primera historia y primer capítulo (O prologo en este caso). Tal vez hacer una historia de un anime que me gustó, pero que hace mucho que vi por primera vez, no sea buena idea; pero, mis otras dos opciones son: el nasuverse y el toaruverse, y no quiero entrar en esos reinos de mala muerte ... Al menos, no todavía. Como sea, les pido que tengan paciencia con mi ortografía (No se me da muy bien) y que disfruten la historia y, si quieren, dejen un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2, Llega la noche

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guión es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Capítulo 2, arco 1: Preparando al próximo jefe de la mafia, Llega la noche.

Habían pasado varios días desde lo que Iemitsu y Timoteo nombraron como: el accidente del anillo.

Los dos mafiosos habían llegado a Italia para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Aunque, debido a dicho accidente, las limitaciones de ambos habían cambiado.

Timoteo ya no llevaba el anillo vongola. Según su ancestro, este se quedaría con Tsuna de ahora en adelante. Las razones, Timoteo las intuía, usar el poder del anillo para preparar al niño. Sin embargo, la desaparición del anillo no pasaría desapercibida ante sus guardianes, ni ante los miembros de la familia, o peor, tampoco ante sus rivales. Por lo que, el objetivo principal de Timoteo en la actualidad, es ir a hablar con Talbot y preguntarle si es capaz de crear una réplica lo suficientemente idéntica del anillo vongola del cielo para engañar al resto de la familia. De otra manera, puede encontrar una manera de ocultar la desaparición de este.

En cuanto a Iemitsu, sus problemas y objetivos no son menores. Había dejado a uno de sus subordinados, Tumeric, en Japón vigilando su casa. Se lo había presentado a Nana como un amigo de trabajo, ella se lo creyó instantáneamente tal y como se creyó que el accidente del anillo se debió a una fuga de gas. Tumeric no solo vigilara la casa y protegerá a Nana ya Tsuna de cualquier peligro, sino que también empezará a entrenar al pequeño en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si lo que su jefe le dijo es cierto, Tsuna no podrá escapar de las garras del mundo de la mafia. Así que lo único que él puede hacer para ayudarlo, es prepararlo para todo lo que vende.

Y esta revelación trajo conseguimos nuevos problemas. El noveno le dijo que Tsuna solo requerirá del entrenamiento básico, y su entrenamiento especializado vendrá de los que, probablemente, serán los mejores maestros que vongola puede ofrecer. Los antiguos jefes de la familia. Iemitsu ya conocía que, de alguna manera, el anillo permite que el actual líder se reúna con sus predecesores, e incluso podríamos saber que puede permitir que el actual líder aprenda habilidades de estos. De esta manera, el noveno aprenderá el avanzado punto cero del vongola primo. Sin embargo, las habilidades transmitidas tienen que ser compatibles con las habilidades y el estilo de combate del jefe actual.

No obstante, Tsuna es diferente, él es un niño que no ha aprendido nada de las llamas o ningún estilo de combate. Es un pedazo de arcilla listo para ser moldeado a la conveniencia de los antiguos líderes. Pero, aun así, hasta que esté listo, Tsuna debe tener a alguien que vigile y proteja en caso de cualquier emergencia. Y este es el principal problema al Iemitsu se enfrenta en la actualidad.

Tumeric solo se quedará en japón durante unas semanas antes de partir hacia su próxima misión. Imitir no puede permitir prescindir de uno de sus mejores subordinados y, además, no puede permitir que alguien se rastreó a sus subordinados hasta Japón, ya que podrá terminar encontrando a Tsuna y Nana. Lo que significa que ninguno de los más de 800 miembros de CEDEF sarán opciones viables para ocupar este puesto.

«La persona que acompaña a Tsuna debe tener las siguientes características: No debe tener poder rastreado por miembros del mundo de la mafia, y debe poder proteger a Tsuna y Nana de cualquier peligro. Pero, ¿Quién posee todas estas características y es lo suficientemente confiable para darle este trabajo? ». Iemitsu chaqueó la lengua mientras observaba varios formatos con perfiles de variables personas. Él había llegado a su oficina en Italia hace algunas horas y se había encargado de la mayoría de los asuntos prioritarios que tenía sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, todavía no había encontrado una solución a este problema en específico. Por un momento, pensó en olvidarse del sigilo y contratar a alguien que está fuera de todo el mundo; pero, que nadie se atreviera a ir en su contra, como Reborn; sin embargo, tenía entendido que el pequeño asesino asueldo estaba muy encargado de los asuntos del bajo mundo y, cuando terminaba, había sido contratado para enseñar al próximo jefe de la familia Cavallone. Iemitsu ya se había encargado de contratar a Reborn para que ayudara a Tsuna después de que terminara con sus trabajos, sin importar que tan poderosos fueran los antiguos líderes, tener el asesino más poderoso de la actualidad entrenado a su hijo será de gran ayuda para que puede superar a sus futuros contrincantes.

TOC Toc.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con rapidez, antes incluso de que él pudiera dar la orden de entrada. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, uno de sus subordinados entró con premura. Moretti, un hombre joven, entró con nada más que una expresión de puro terror dibujada en todo su rostro.

—J-jefe, tiene visitas específicas el aterrado Moretti.

«¿Visitas? ¿No recuerdo tener ninguna cita planeada para hoy? ». Pensó Iemitsu—. Moretti, no recuerdo planeado ninguna cita para hoy, si alguien vino, infórmale que me encuentro ocupado.

—Dudo mucho que ellos aceptan ese tipo de respuesta. —Moretti tragó saliva—. De hecho, dudo mucho que pueda evitar por más tiempo que entren en la habitación.

Dicho y hecho, el pobre Moretti fue arrojado fuera de la habitación y las puertas de esta se abrieron con un gran estruendo.

En ese momento, Iemitsu entendió la razón por la que su subordinado esbozaba tal expresión de terror. Pues, de todas las personas a las cuales él podría haber esperado tener que tratar ese día, sin duda, envió de vindice no estaban, ni siquiera, dentro de sus más remotas pérdidas.

Los seres vestidos de negros y cubiertos de vendas entraron a la habitación. Sin esperar el permiso de nadie.

«¿¡Vindice!? ¿¡Por qué, de todas las personas que podrían venir, tuvieron que ser ellos! ». Iemitsu tragó saliva y enmascaro su temor debajo de una máscara de seriedad—. Vindice, ¿A qué debo el placer de recibir a aquellos protegidos las leyes de nuestro mundo?

El hombre más alto de los miembros del escuadrón de vindice se adelantó a los demás y respondió: Somos afectados de tu predicamento líder del CEDEF y hemos llegado a ofrecerte una solución.

«Como se esperaba de Vindice, incluso después de esconder el incidente, ellos se dieron cuenta». Iemitsu suspira internamente y se prepara para las negociaciones, si vindice está enterado y quiere negociar sobre su situación, lo único que puede hacer es intentar salir bien parado—. ¿Una solución? ¿Están ofreciéndose para proteger al próximo líder de la familia?

El hombre de negro asiente ligeramente—. Si; pero no seremos nosotros ni ningún miembro conocido de nuestra organización el que protegerá a tu hijo.

¿Entonces quién? Y, más importante, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—A nuestro líder le ha interesado tu hijo, no es necesario que conozcas las razones. Como sea, la persona que vigila a tu hijo ya está de camino ...

¿Y si me niego? Tener una responsabilidad para proteger su mundo; pero, ¿Qué me garantiza su protección de ustedes?

—Nada. Y tampoco tienes opciones, o lo aceptas pacíficamente, o tu hijo no permanecerá oculto durante mucho tiempo.

Si algo es conocido en el mundo de la mafia, es que no debes meterte con vindice—. ¿Quién es?

El vindice sacó de su abrigo negro un formulario y se lo entregó a Iemitsu. Él lo ojeó y, cuando terminó, se propuso interrogar al hombre vendado—. Pero esta es ... —Cuando Iemitsu tuvo su mirada, todos los miembros de vindice habían desaparecido y Moretti estaba mirando hacia la salida.

Entendiendo que la conversación había terminado, Iemitsu regresó a observar el formulario que le fue entregado. En este aparece una pequeña foto de una niña de edad similar a Tuna, su cabello es negro como la noche y sus ojos son de color blanco. Ella usa un vestido negro con adornos de estrella. Al ver su apariencia el pudo sentir una gran calma; pero, su intuición le dijo que hay algo realmente malo con esta chica.

El revisó el resto de los datos del informe; sin embargo, este solo tiene datos comunes como: su altura, tipo de sangre, etc. Todo lo relativo a sus habilidades ya su pasado está completamente en blanco.

—Moretti ...

¿Sí jefe?

—Encuentra todo lo que puedas sobre esta chica. Y no le cuentes a nadie de esto.

Iemitsu le entregó el informe a su subordinado y dejó su oficina. «Tal vez deberíamos informarle al noveno; pero es mejor ocultarlo por ahora. Al noveno le importa la preservación de la familia por encima de todo, así que, si Tsuna resulta ser mejor candidato a jefe que el resto de sus hijos, él lo aceptara; pero, eso no significa que dejemos de ser el padre de esos tres y que ellos hayan obtenido ser excelentes candidatos para el puesto. Para garantizar la supervivencia de Tsuna será mejor ocultarlo hasta que esté listo ».

En Japón, una semana después ...

Tsuna acababa de ser arrojado varios metros de distancia y cayó sobre su trasero en la grama del pequeño patio de la casa.

—¡Auch! Tumeric-san eso duele ... juzga Tsuna gimoteando.

Tumeric, un hombre joven, alto y formido, vestido con un traje negro, le sonrió al pequeño—. Si no duele no sirve Tsuna. Recuerda que estas aprendiendo a defenderte para poder proteger a Nana-san.

Esa declaración fue suficiente para que el pequeño se pusiera de pie.

Tsuna no entendía mucho de lo que pasó durante el incidente del anillo; pero, según lo que le había dicho su papá, personas malas como las que había visto con Giotto-san vendieron a lastimarlo a él ya su mamá. También le explicaron que Giotto-san no era una mala persona, no es que él creyera que Giotto-san lo fuera. De alguna manera, Tsuna sabía que él no deseaba tener daño.

Desde aquel día, Tumeric, un amigo de trabajo de su padre, le había estado enseñando como defensor. Él es un hombre serio que, de vez en cuando, mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Tsuna realmente no quería aprender a pelear; pero, al saber que esas personas podrían tener daño a él ya su mamá, aceptó a regañadientes. Su padre le dijo que él se encargaría de evitar tanto como fuera de lo posible que esas personas le encontraran y también le hizo prómetro que no le diría nada a su madre, para evitar preocuparla.

—Bueno, por hoy es suficiente. Ya es hora de irme y tú comienzas clases mañana, así que será mejor que descanse bien hasta mañana. Ya tienes tu rutina, ¿No es así?

Tsuna asintió.

Cierto, hoy es un día especial. Tumeric-san se va de Japón de regreso a Italia para seguir con su trabajo. No obstante, podríamos conocer hoy a la persona que se encargara de vigilarlo y protegerlo de ahora en adelante.

Dicho esto, siguió a Tumeric hasta la puerta y, junto con su mamá, se despidió de él.

—Tsu-kun ...

-¿Si?

—Esta noche viene un invitado. Así que quiero que estés preparado para recibirle.

¿Un invitado?

—Sí, Tumeric me lo dijo antes de partir. Al parecer, tendremos nuevos vecinos, estos también serán compañeros de trabajo de tu papá, así que asegúrate de tratarlos bien.

Tsuna asintió—. Entiendo

El día pasó rápido. Tsuna se preparó lo mejor posible para el día de mañana, después de las vacaciones que volverá a la escuela elemental. Muy a su desgracia, su mala suerte le habían tenido problemas el año pasado, hasta el punto de que empezara a llamar a Tsuna bueno para nada. Pero estaba decidido a evitar que su mala suerte siguiera causando problemas.

¡Anillo! ¡Anillo!

El sonido resonó en la casa…

—Tsu-kun, por favor, recibe a nuestros invitados.

—¡Voy ...!

El pequeño vongola bajo rápido por las escaleras y se precipitó al abrir la puerta—. Buenas no ... —Tsuna esperaba encontrar a, mínimo, una persona después de abrir la puerta, lo que no esperaba es esa persona fuera de una niña de su misma edad. Él simplemente no pudo esbozar palabra y comenzó a sudar.

Pero esa no fue la única razón por la Tsuna se enmudeció. La niña era realmente bella, su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos blancos como la luna. Eso, junto con su vestido negro con adornos de estrellas eran suficientes para enmudecer al pequeño vongola; no obstante, esa no fue la razón por la que Tsuna se había preocupado tan nervioso, su intuición le dijo algo muy claro: esta chica es peligrosa.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, sin esbozar ningún tipo de expresión, cuando se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, ella sonrió—. Me alegró que tú intuición opera, vongola.

¿Tsu-kun? ¿Sucedió algo?

Su madre se acercó por detrás y miró por sobre su hijo—. Oh…? ¿Quién eres tú pequeña?

La niña sonrió bellamente—. Buenas noches Sawada-san. Soy su nueva vecina. Mi nombre es Notte Tsukino.

La cara de Nana se iluminó—. Así que eres Notte-chan. ¿Dónde están tus padres, viniste sola?

Notte esboza una carita de perro pateado, aunque era realmente buena y adorable, Tsuna pudo decir que era una expresión fingida—. Perdone a mis padres; pero los llamaron urgentemente del trabajo y no pueden venir. Siempre se encuentran ocupados con cosas del trabajo.

Esa declaración, así como la cara de perrito de Notte, fue suficiente para que los instintos maternales de Nana despertaran y corriera a abrazar fuertemente a la chica—. No importa Notte-chan, siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

Unas horas después ...

La cena pasó extremadamente lenta o, al menos, así lo tuvo él. Tsuna no pudo relajarse durante la cena, su intuición le permitió que mantuviera alerta en todo momento.

—Notte-chan, ¿Tus padres tienen problemas en casa hoy?

¿Eh? —Notte se encontró sorprendida por la pregunta—. No, creo que hoy se quedaran en un hotel.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotros? Nana sonriendo.

¿Eh? —Exclamaron tanto ella como Tsuna.

—Bueno ... Sería, muy triste que tu primera noche la pasara sola, ¿No es así?

¿Supongo ...?

Nana le sonrió hermosamente—. Entonces quédate con nosotros. No es bueno que estés sola ya Tsu-kun tampoco le importa, de hecho, esta es una buena oportunidad para que ambos sean amigos. ¿No lo crees Tsu-kun?

Vaciló de atún. S-Sí. C-claro ...

—En ese caso, acepte su amable oferta.

—Entonces puedes quedarte junto a Tsu-kun.

Esa declaración hizo que Tsuna temblara por dentro.

—Entiendo —respondió Notte con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes. Notte les contó sobre cómo era el lugar en el que vivía antes de venir a Japón, que resultó no solo ser Italia ya que antes también había vivido en Japón, y como tuvo que mudarse de Japón a Italia y viceversa por el trabajo de sus padres . Todo resultó normal hasta que todos se fueron a dormir.

—Descansen, Tsu-kun, Notte-chan.

-Si.

—Muchas gracias, Sawada-san.

—Llámame Nana.

—Entiendo Nana-san.

Con eso dicho, Notte y Tsuna se quedarán solos en su habitación.

¿Debo suponer que aún no ha obtenido a tus guardianes? Vongola

¿G-Guardianes? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus guardianes, tonto.

Al ver la expresión de idiota de Tsuna, ella lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Los miembros más cercamos y poderosos de tu familia ...?

Otra vez, sin respuesta.

ExactamenteTú? ¿Cuánto sabes de la mafia ...?

Esta vez, Tsuna respondió—. S-Solo se que en el futuro personas malas vendrán a hacerme daño.

«Eso sería una subestimación». Notte suspiró internamente—. Eso significa que ... ¿Realmente no sabes nada?

Tsuna negó con su cabeza.

«¿Será porque lo ven como un niño que no puede manejar estos asuntos? Bueno, en efecto lo parece. No obstante, si se va a convertir en lo que quiero que sea mar, no puedo dejarlo a oscuras ». Notte volvió a sonrreir—. Supongo que no hay de otra. Bien pequeño vongola, no soy tu guardián del sol; pero permíteme iluminarte. Este es el pozo en el que ha caído.

El resto de la noche pasó lentamente para ellos dos. Notte le explicó todo paso a paso, desde que era la mafia vongola, hasta las llamas de voluntad moribunda. Tsuna estaba asombrado y horrorizado a partes iguales, los más grandes mafiosos del mundo vendrían por su cabeza cuando se enteraran de su existencia. Sin embargo, lo que más recordaría en un futuro de aquella noche, lo que ella dijo cuando él le hizo esa pregunta ...

—Entonces, Tsukino-san ...

—Llámame Notte —respondió ella de forma cortante.

Tsuna lo dudó; sin embargo, finalmente aceptando—. Entonces, Notte-san.

-¿Si?

¿Quién eres tú? ¿No eres de vongola? ¿Verdad?

Notte volvió a sonreír, de esa misma forma que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca—. Regocíjate pequeño vongola, solo dando una muestra de tu talento en bruto ha logrado algo que ninguno de tus predecesores logrado. Como te dije, anteriormente pertenecía a una de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo de la mafia, vindice; sin embargo, a partir de ahora, yo Notte Tsukino, soy tu séptimo guardián, tu guardiana de la noche.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Bueno, con esto finaliza el segundo capítulo (Me costó más de lo que imaginé). Por cierto, quiero aclarar que, probablemente, el Tsuna del que estoy escribiendo sea un poco mayor que el Tsuna que se vio en el recuerdo del anime y manga. No se nos dice que edad tenía Tsuna en aquel entonces; pero yo le echaría el máximo cinco o seis años, mientras que en esta historia Tsuna y Notte tienen ocho años. Siempre pensé que, para la importancia que tienen al final del manga, las apariciones de vindice fueron muy pocas, así que decidí comenzar a explorar su historia desde el principio y Notte será el enlace para lograrlo. De nuevo, les pido que tengan paciencia con mi ortografía y que disfruten la historia. Y que, si quieren, dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3, comienza el entrenamiento

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¡Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

Edad de Tsuna: 9 años.

Edad de Notte: 9 años.

* * *

Capítulo 3, Arco 1: preparando al próximo jefe de la mafia; comienza el entrenamiento.

—Ha… —Tsuna suspiró mientras se encuentra en el patio de su escuela. Notte se halla justo a su lado.

—Debes obtener más resistencia, Tsuna bueno para nada. Solo por pasar toda una noche en vela no deberías de quedarte dormido —dijo Notte burlándose.

—No hubiera pasado la noche en vela si no fuera por tu culpa —murmuró Tsuna por lo bajo—. Además, ¿Cómo aprendiste mi apodo?

Notte sonrió—. Escuché a unos mocosos en los pasillos preguntarse: ¿Cómo es que la linda y nueva chica está en ese tipo de relación con el bueno para nada?

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Tsuna suspirara aún más fuerte—. ¿Era realmente necesario que en tu presentación de esta mañana dijeras que eras comprometidos, debido a un contrato entre nuestras familias? ¿Sabes lo molesto que ha sido?

Notte frunció el ceño—. No creas que eres el único que ha sido molestado hasta el cansancio. En cuanto a si era o no necesario, pues, en sí, no lo era.

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste!?

—Usa la cabeza Tsuna. Que no sea necesario no significa que no sea oportuno, al igual que tu apodo.

Tsuna le miró confundido—. Sigo sin entender…

Ahora fue el turno de Notte para suspirar—. Si las demás personas piensan que estamos comprometidos no harán muchas preguntas cuando, de ahora en adelante, nos vean juntos en todas partes. En cuanto a tu apodo, solo piénsalo, ¿Quién creería que el próximo jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo sería el estudiante más inútil de su escuela?

—Oh… Tienes razón, supongo.

Notte asintió—. Debemos usar todas y cada una de las herramientas que tengamos a nuestro favor si queremos que heredes el título de vongola decimo, y además cumplas con mi objetivo de ser el más poderoso vongola que haya existido.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que sea el vongola más poderoso…

—No es necesario que lo entiendas. Será bueno tanto para ti como para mí si lo logras, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Ahora que lo veo, no estás ofreciendo tanta resistencia como pensé que lo harías, ¿Por qué?

Tsuna bajó la mirada—. Bueno… Ayer, cuando pude dormir, me reuní otra vez con Giotto-san en el mismo lugar en el que te conté.

—¿Vongola primo?

Tsuna asintió—. A través del poder del anillo vongola, él me mostró la creación de la vongola original. Vi como él y su amigo, Cozzato-san, reunieron a los primeros miembros de vongola para proteger a su pueblo natal.

Notte le miró expectante—. ¿Y?

—Me pareció admirable, la vongola original. Giotto-san y yo hemos hablado de cómo era la vongola y en lo se ha convertido. Y, he decidido…

Notte se colocó justo en frente de él y le encaró—. ¿Qué? Si es algo que has decidido dilo fuerte y claro Tsuna.

Tsuna tragó saliva—. S-Si, si voy a hacer esto. Si voy a convertirme en el próximo jefe de vongola, entonces, quiero… —Tsuna tomó aire, nervioso al saber cómo su guardián tomará su decisión—. ¡Quiero volver a convertir a vongola en lo que fue originalmente! —Tsuna cerró los ojos esperando el arrebato por parte de Notte. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó.

Cuando él volvió a abrir los ojos, observó como Notte había retomado su lugar a su lado—. ¿N-No estás enojada?

Notte lo miró sin ningún tipo de emoción—. ¿Debería?

—Pues sí. ¿No eres parte del mundo de la mafia después de todo?

—Por supuesto que lo soy, pequeño tonto. No obstante, no podría importarme menos lo que le ocurra a vongola.

—¿Eh? Pero tu dijiste…

Notte suspiró por tercera vez—. No me hagas repetirme por tercera vez, Tsuna. Mi objetivo es convertirte a ti en el vongola más poderoso que haya existido. Lo que le pase a la organización en sí, no podría importante menos.

Confundido, Tsuna asintió

—Por cierto. ¿Recuerdas lo que haremos después de la escuela?

—Sí. Te esperaré en la salida.

—Más te vale. Y recuerda, mantén la fachada de ser "Tsuna bueno para nada" te ayudará en un futuro. —Antes de dejar a Tsuna, ella se burló una última vez—. Aunque en este momento sea más una realidad que una fachada.

Tsuna y Notte tenían la mayoría de las clases juntos, salvo por algunas pequeñas excepciones. Cuando estas acabaron, ambos se reunieron en el portón de la escuela. Afortunadamente, Notte había logrado convencer a Nana de que Tsuna necesitaba aprenderse a moverse solo por el pueblo. Al principio Nana no lo aceptó, argumentando que Tsuna todavía era muy joven para moverse solo; sin embargo, ella le dijo que deberían estar bien siempre que estuvieran los dos juntos y que Nana tuviera una forma de rastrearlos. De dónde sacó Notte ese localizador, Tsuna no tenía ni idea.

—Notte, si nos alejamos más, el localizador le avisará a mamá.

Ambos habían salido de la escuela y habían partido hacia las afueras de Namimori.

—No te preocupes, sin importar adonde vayamos, el localizador dirá que estamos cerca de la escuela o de tu casa.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero entonces no sirve!

Notte volvió a sonreír—. Por supuesto que no sirve pequeño tonto. Es solo una tapadera para que tu mamá no nos moleste cuando vengamos a aquí a entrenar.

—¿Aquí? ¿¡Vamos a entrenar aquí!? —dijo Tsuna un poco emocionado, al ver el portón de kokuyo land.

Notte le miró confundida—. Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Conoces este lugar?

Tsuna asintió—. Sí. Mis padres me trajeron el año pasado. Fue muy divertido.

—Ya veo. Este lugar cerró hace algunos meses. Vindice y vongola lo compraron para que lo usemos para entrenar sin ser descubiertos ni molestados.

—¿Enserio?

—En efecto. Al ser un trabajo en conjunto, se dividieron los costos, aunque, probablemente no debió costar mucho. No había mucha demanda.

—¿Y tú también vas a entrenar?

—Sí. Aunque soy bastante fuerte para mi edad. No puedo lidiar ni de cerca con los mafiosos más poderosos del mundo, pequeño tonto.

—Entiendo y, ¿Podrías dejarme de llamarme pequeño?

Notte soltó una carcajada—. ¿Esa es la parte que te molesta?

—¡Es que se supone que tenemos la misma edad!

—También se supone que eres el próximo jefe de la mafia vongola, y no lo pareces. También parece que eres idiota, si miramos tus calificaciones; pero no es así Tsuna, simplemente tienes un gran problema de confianza, eso te bloquea en los exámenes y en varias de las actividades que realizas. Así como es mi objetivo convertirte en el jefe más poderoso de vongola, también te ayudaré a ser un jefe capaz. —Notte le sonríe una vez más; no obstante, esta sonrisa es diferente a las anteriores, no le pone los pelos de punta, en cambio, le da cierta sensación de paz—. Sobre lo de pequeño tonto, fue la impresión que me disté cuando te conocí. Si quieres que deje de llamarte así, gánatelo…

Arios meses más tarde…

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápido para Tsuna. Él no recibió ningún tipo de entrenamiento especializado en el uso de armas o en el uso de uno, o varios, estilos de combate. Y no los recibirá hasta que su cuerpo este lo suficientemente preparado para aprenderlos.

Su rutina era bastante básica, al menos en teoría. Por las mañanas iba a la escuela junto con Notte y, cuando habían acabado la escuela, se dirigían directamente a Kokuyo land. Ahí, las primeras horas, Notte le ensañaba para que fuera capaz de mejorar sus calificaciones, ella era, sorpresivamente, una buena maestra. Al principio, Notte probó diferentes métodos de enseñanza para ver a cuál Tsuna se adaptaba mejor; no obstante, el joven vongola era terrible usando los métodos normales. Si veía algo, no podía recordarlo después de una hora. Si repetía algo varias veces, se terminaba trabando y equivocando en que palabras debía usar. Tampoco tenía una memoria quinésica fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, después de prueba y error, descubrieron que Tsuna aprendía bastante rápido si se utilizaban actividades que requirieran varios de sus sentidos mientras era sometido a una gran presión.

Este descubrimiento no alegró mucho a Tsuna, debido a que este tipo de aprendizaje incluyó cosas como: a él repitiendo cosas al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por otras cosas que le recordaban a lo que sea que estuviera aprendiendo mientras corría por su vida al ser perseguido por una jauría de perros hambrientos, o algo así. Fuera como fuere, el método funcionó y las calificaciones de Tsuna empezaron a mejorar gradualmente.

La segunda parte de su estancia en Kokuyo land, la usó para realizar la rutina diaria que Tumeric le había enseñado y que, de vez en cuando, Tumeric la actualizaba a través de mensajes o llamadas. Después de su rutina diaria, empezaba el absurdo entrenamiento de Notte, absurdo en un sentido puramente espartano. Este variaba de acuerdo a lo que Notte se le antojara, por ejemplo: un día Notte lo arrojó al bosque de Kokuyo, el cual había llenado con trampas, y lo obligó a salir por el otro extremo. Otro día lo obligó a aprenderse todo tipo de plantas que podrían ser útiles para curar heridas o crear venenos. E incluso, hubo un día en que lo obligó a aprender como resistir el dolor, Tsuna realmente no quería recordar nada de lo que pasó aquel día.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que el gran día finalmente llegó.

Tsuna recordó su charla con su ancestro:

—¿¡Eso significa qué…!? —preguntó Tsuna entusiasmado.

Giotto asintió esbozando una sonrisa—. Así es. A partir de hoy te enseñaremos como usar las armas que aprendimos a usar en vida. Así como las formas en las que las utilizábamos.

—¿Y cuál aprenderé a usar primero?

Giotto se mostró algo avergonzado, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Bueno… Fue un poco difícil convencer al tercero de enseñarte; pero al final logré que lo aceptara. Así que seremos él y yo, tus primeros maestros.

—¿¡Ambos me enseñaran!? Espera, ¿Por qué el tercero no quería enseñarme?

Giotto se rascó la cabeza—. Solo digamos que devolver a vongola a su estado original, no lo atrae especialmente. Ambos te enseñaremos, ya que nuestras armas son las más fáciles de aprender a utilizar en general.

Tsuna asintió.

—Bien, entonces yo empezaré a entrenarte primero. Luego entrenaras con el tercero.

Todo eso ocurrió justo antes de que Tsuna se acostara la noche anterior y, gracias al poder del anillo vongola, el tiempo que pasó entrenando no se reflejó en el mundo real. Las lesiones con Giotto fueron un poco duras; pero su predecesor es un buen maestro, en cuanto al tercer jefe, la mejor forma en la que Tsuna podría describir sus lecciones seria usando la siguiente palabra: suicida. Al parecer, antes de aprender a usar un cuchillo, el tercero decidió que era más prioritario enseñarle como defenderse de un cuchillo o, específicamente, como evadirlo. Esto produjo que el pequeño Tsuna terminara con cortadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, cosa que él tendría que ocultarle a su mama de alguna forma.

Al final, Tsuna se vio obligado a mentirle a su mamá diciéndole que eran cortadas que se hizo el día anterior jugando en la escuela y que se las había ocultado para no preocuparle. Después de varios regaños por parte de su preocupada madre, Tsuna prometió tener más cuidado. Probablemente, él salió de dicha situación con tanta facilidad, gracias a que su mala suerte le metía en situaciones donde acababa siempre lastimado de alguna forma.

En la escuela, durante la hora del receso…

—¡Pfff…!

Tsuna hizo una mueca—. Podrías dejar de reírte, por favor, Notte-san.

—Ya te dije que con Notte era suficiente. Y-Y es que, no puedo creer q-que tu primera lección de cómo usar un c-cuchillo sea sintiéndolo en tu propia carne…. ¡Ja!, ¡ja! ¡ja!

—Hahh… —Tsuna suspiró con cansancio, si algo había aprendido de su guardiana de la noche en los meses en que la había conocido. Es que no le dejaba olvidar con facilidad ni sus errores, ni sus momentos más bochornosos.

Al ver el desánimo de Tsuna, Notte decidió compadecerse de él—. Oye anímate. Recuerda que hoy tenemos nuevos juguetes.

Tsuna alzó su cabeza y le miró con una expresión bastante preocupada—. ¡No creo que armas enviadas por la mafia puedan considerarse como juguetes…!

—¡Shhh! No tan alto tonto. Aunque estemos en una parte alejada del patio, si alzas tanto la voz alguien podría oírnos.

Al notar su error, Tsuna observó rápidamente si alguien le había oído. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, ambos se calmaron.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, tonto —dijo Notte con una mirada que heló la voluntad del vongola—. Además, no exageres. No nos están enviando ningún arma de fuego o similar. Solo nos mandan lo básico para que empecemos nuestro entrenamiento.

—Aun así… —Tsuna intentó replicar; sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la campana que indicaba el fin del recreo.

—Como sea, hablaremos más tarde. Por cierto, te sugiero que ahora realices los entrenamientos con tus ancestros antes de volver a casa. De esa manera la mentira será más creíble.

De esta manera, Tsuna y Notte se separaron hasta el final del día escolar.

«Todavía no me creo que ella me haya creído con tanta facilidad cuando le dije que podía hablar con mis predecesores. Y, más aún, también me creyó cuando le dije que ellos serían los que me entrenarían». Tsuna monologó mientras esperaba a Notte, que todavía no había salido de la escuela. Se encerró tanto en sí mismo que no notó cuando ella había llegado.

¡Pump…!

—¡Auch!

Tsuna se sobó la frente en el lugar donde Notte le había dado un ligero golpe.

—Si te embobas por cualquier cosa, cualquier enemigo te podrá agarrar desprevenido.

Tsuna sonrió al ver que ella solo estaba jugando—. Perdón. Estaba rememorando algunas cosas. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Ambos caminaron a un ritmo rápido hacia Kokuyo land. Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar, fueron a la habitación principal que habían estado utilizando como una especie de guarida desde que empezaron a usar el sitio.

En el centro de la habitación había un gran mueble y, encima de este, había dos maletines. En uno estaba grabado el símbolo de los vongola y, en el otro, un sobrero rodeado por cadenas.

Tsuna se apresuró a abrir el maletín con el símbolo de su familia y vio cómo, dentro de este, se hayan dos pequeñas manoplas y un juego de dagas.

—¿Uhm? Esto es extraño, estaba segura de que me enviarían un látigo; pero esto…. Tampoco está mal… —dijo Notte mientras un sonido metálico se escuchaba golpear contra el suelo— ¿Eh? ¿Tsuna?

Una alarma, llamada super intuición vongola, sonó en la cabeza de Tsuna. Él lo sabía, en los meses que había conocido a Notte, ella solo utilizaba ese tono de voz dulzón cuando quería algo con desesperación y, generalmente, eso significaba grandes problemas para él.

Tsuna volteó su cabeza con rigidez—. ¿Sí?

Ahí el pobre vongola pudo divisar como su guardiana de la noche sostenía una extensa cadena de metal.

—Ya que somo compañeros, significa que puedo practicar contigo como utilizar estas bellezas, ¿No es así?

En ese momento Tsuna hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió: corrió por su vida.

Numerosos gritos y pasos apresurados se escucharon en Kokuyo land aquel día.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡Vuelve aquí pequeño tonto!

—¡No!

* * *

Nota del autor:

Bueno, este fue más un capítulo de transición y preparación para lo que va a ocurrir en los arcos posteriores. En el próximo capítulo no llegaremos todavía al canon; pero las cosas empezaran a volverse más interesantes. Gracias por su lectura, dejen un comentario si les apetece y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4, ¿Mafia? vs ¿Mafia local?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

Edad de Tsuna: 11 años.

Edad de Notte: 11 años.

* * *

Capítulo 4, arco 1: preparando al próximo jefe de la mafia, ¿mafia? vs ¿mafia local? ¡El nacimiento de la nueva vongola!

Tsuna se encuentra en el mismo lugar donde había estado entrenado con sus predecesores durante ya un año.

Él se encuentra sosteniendo firmemente una de las dagas que su familia le había enviado hace más de dos años. A pesar del gran uso que Tsuna le había estado dando durante todos estos meses, está todavía se mantenía en buen estado. Después de las primeras lecciones con su maestro, Tsuna pudo identificar varios tipos de armas blancas, enterándose de esta manera que no le habían dado solo un juego de dagas, dentro del maletín que le habían enviado, había: dagas, navajas, e incluso puñales.

Al frente del pequeño, a algunos metros de distancia, se encuentra un alto hombre calvo, con excepción de dos mechones con forma de cuernos en la parte delantera y trasera de su cabeza. Sus ojos son rojos y viste un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca.

Él se encuentra sosteniendo un cuchillo ornamentado con adornos dorados.

Tsuna tiene grandes cortadas en sus brazos y en sus hombros. «Diablos, el tercero es realmente fuerte. Si no logro darle un gran corte que restrinja aún más su movilidad, terminaré perdiendo».

El tercero tenía también varios cortes leves en sus brazos y, a diferencia de Tsuna, no tenía cortes en sus hombros. Sin embargo, él tenía profundos cortes en sus piernas.

Al ser más pequeño y débil que su predecesor, Tsuna no puede aspirar a enfrentarse al tercero de frente, ni tampoco le es posible apuntar a las partes superiores de su oponente. Así que lo único que puede hacer es golpear donde más fácil y conveniente le resulte: sus piernas, eso reduce su movilidad y le permite tener esperanzas de que, en algún momento, su ancestro pierda la capacidad de moverse y termine cayendo de rodillas. Sin embargo, hay un gran problema en su plan: su enemigo tiene brazos fuertes y largos, además es relativamente más rápido. Mientras que Tsuna necesitaba acercarse en gran medida para hacer un daño decente, su contrincante solo necesitaba hacer un simple movimiento para darle un corte profundo.

El pequeño vongola sabía que estaba al borde de su resistencia. No solo tenía cortes en su cuerpo, también tenía grandes moretones en sus brazos y piernas, estos producidos por su entrenamiento con primo. Sabiendo que el siguiente golpe posiblemente sea el ultimo, Tsuna decidió arriesgarse e ir con todo.

El pequeño corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Justo cuando estuvo dentro del alcance del tercero, Tsuna pudo ver como rápidamente su predecesor levanto su cuchillo y, con un movimiento certero, procedió a darle un corte fatal; sin embargo, justo antes de que el cuchillo pudiera darle a Tsuna, él se arrojó al piso, deslizándose, y…

**¡Slash…!**

El pequeño vongola logró atravesar el rango de su contrincante, pasar a través de sus piernas y dejar un profundo corte en este. Lo que él no esperó fue que, a pesar del corte, su ancestro fue capaz de darse la vuelta con gran velocidad y procedió a atacarlo…

«¿¡Qué hago!? ¡No puedo escapar! ¡No puedo levantarme o evadirlo! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es…!». Pensó Tsuna antes de estirar sus brazos e intentar interceptar el cuchillo de su maestro con su daga. «Este es el final…».

—¡Alto!

Ante esa voz, el tercero se detuvo justo antes de cruzar armas contra Tsuna.

—Si seguimos más adelante, los daños en su cuerpo serán demasiados. Su recuperación será muy lenta y, además, será más difícil engañar a Sawada-san —dijo Giotto que había estado observando todo el enfrentamiento.

Al ver la razón en sus palabras el tercero se retiró. A Tsuna siempre le había parecido que era un hombre duro de pocas palabras, aunque también está el hecho de que le está enseñando casi en contra de su voluntad. Es por eso que él se sorprendió cuando oyó a su antecesor decir:

—Ese fue un buen enfrentamiento decimo, si hubieras cambiado de arma en ese último golpe es probable que me hubieras inmovilizado, aun así, tu voluntad de no rendirte hasta el golpe final es admirable; pero, te sugiero que encuentres otras formas de usar tus armas. Tal vez así tengas alguna oportunidad de cumplir tus objetivos.

Esa fue, literalmente, la conversación más larga que había tenido con el hombre en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido.

Giotto y Tsuna sonrieron.

—¡Entiendo! No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Por favor, siga entrenándome.

Con un gesto de despedida, el tercer vongola desapareció del lugar.

Giotto colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Tsuna, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más—. Sera mejor que regreses al exterior y trates tus heridas. Por hoy, es suficiente, vuelve cuando hayas sanado.

Tsuna asintió y se despidió con una reverencia a su antecesor. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Notte estaba justo en frente de él.

—Whoah. Esta vez si te dejaron bastante mal. —Notte carga con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano derecha. Ella lo abre y comienza a tratar sus heridas.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. A fin de cuentas, de nada serviría hacer este entrenamiento su terminas muriendo por error, ¿O sí?

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Tienes razón. ¡Auch! —Sonrió Tsuna de forma cansada y un poco irónica.

—Compórtate como un hombre…

—Perdón… —Para quitar el incómodo silencio que se formó entre ellos, Tsuna decidió preguntar—: Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cómo se ve cuando salgo del entrenamiento?

—Bueno, es como si todas las heridas aparecieran a gran velocidad.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. Es algo extraño. —Después de terminar de desinfectar y vendar sus heridas, Notte le dice—: Bien, hoy te quedas en mi casa.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Tsuna avergonzado.

—Esta vez tus heridas son demasiado visibles. Dudo mucho que podamos engañar a tu mamá, por muy crédula que sea, si tienes heridas como estas.

—P-Pero, ella podría pensar mal.

Notte se veía confundida—. ¿Pensar mal? ¿Por qué? Si ya nos conocemos por más de un año… —Después de un momento, Notte sonrió pícaramente—. Oh… ¿Así que él pequeño Tsuna ya ha empezado a pensar en las chicas de esa forma? Que tierno…

Tsuna, a pesar de sus heridas, se levantó avergonzado—. Y-Yo no pienso así, t-tonta. L-Lo digo por mi mamá. Además, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames pequeño? ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

—Solo físicamente. En mentalidad soy mucho más experimentada que tú.

—Si claro… —murmuró Tsuna sabiendo que no podría ganar esta discusión.

Ambos partieron hacia la casa de Notte, Tsuna entró y se dispuso a descansar en la sala, mientras tanto, Notte fue a su casa y le pidió permiso a la señora Sawada para que Tsuna se quedara en su casa, argumentando que se había quedado dormido en esta después de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho en la clase de educación física. Ella se lo pidió con ojos de cachorrito mientras le comentaba que se sentía mal al despertarlo.

A Tsuna realmente le impresionaba a veces lo inocente que es su madre. Esa no es la primera vez que él viene a la casa de su guardiana por una o por otra razón; sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que se queda en su casa.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Tsuna al ver a su guardiana colocarse un delantal y entrar a la cocina.

—Como te debes haber dado cuenta, mis padres no pasan mucho tiempo en casa, y tampoco puedo ir a comer a tu casa todos los días. Así que he tenido que aprender.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Harás un desastre con esa mala suerte tuya?

—Pondré la mesa —dijo él resignado.

Mientras Tsuna organizaba la mesa, Notte comenzó una conversación…

—He oído rumores…

—¿De qué?

—De hombres jóvenes de entre 19 a 25 años que se andan paseando por la ciudad…

—¿Y?

—Afirman venir de la yakusa. No solo eso, se les ha visto amenazar a varios residentes de Namimori.

—¿Yakusa? Hasta ahora nunca había oído de la mafia japonesa en esta ciudad —dijo Tsuna confundido.

—Así es. Por alguna razón, la yakusa nunca ha tocado Namimori. No obstante, si lo que dicen es cierto, es posible que ahora hayan decidido volver a Namimori parte de su territorio. Así que, ¿Qué te parece Tsuna?

—¿Qué me parece?

—¿No recuerdas como se creó vongola?

—Pues claro, vongola se creó cuando Giotto-san y sus compañeros formaron un grupo para… —En ese momento, Tsuna entendió lo que Notte quería decir.

Ella asintió—. Exacto. Vongola se creó para proteger el pueblo natal del primer jefe. ¿No te parece irónico que la nueva era de vongola comience tal y como comenzó la organización en un principio? Más aun, Ya que nuestro objetivo es reformar a vongola, ¿No te parece el mejor comienzo posible?

—Entonces, ¿Estas sugiriendo que nos encarguemos de este problema?

Notte asintió—. Parece que la policía en Namimori, no piensa hacer nada. De modo que tenemos terreno libre para hacernos cargo. Así iniciaremos el comienzo de nuestra nueva vongola y, en un futuro a ojos de la mafia, esto se verá como declarar que Namimori está bajo nuestra protección.

—Pero eso será peligroso. No tenemos la fuerza para pelear contra la yakusa si ellos se proponen ir con todo.

—Sí. Pero dudo que ese sea el caso. Si lo que nos hemos oído es cierto, entonces es muy probable que los que están rondando por Namimori no sean más que la clase más baja de los yakusa, lidiar con ellos no debería ser un problema.

—¿Y si los pesos gordos deciden aparecer?

—Eso es algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas. ¿Tsuna recuerdas lo que te enseñe sobre lo peces gordos de la mafia?

Tsuna asintió—. Me dijiste que actúan más como empresarios que como asesinos. Que la única diferencia con estos, es que los jefes de la mafia usan medios ilegales mucho más… cuestionables y violentos que cualquier otro empresario. Obviamente, también son personas peligrosas y casi todos son asesinos tanto de forma directa como indirecta; pero, la mayoría de los derramamientos de sangre recaen en los propios asesinos de la familia.

—Exacto. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme: ¿Por qué en vez de fundar una "sucursal" en Namimori, como si de una empresa se tratara, prefieren enviar a unos pagafantas de tercera que andan admitiendo lo que son a plena vista?

—¿Crees que son algún tipo de exiliados?

Notte asintió—. Probablemente. Y eso significa que, si los eliminamos ahora, antes de que obtengan algún poder…

—Nos quitaremos un problema de encima, antes de que se vuelva un verdadero desastre. ¿Empezaremos a patrullar entonces?

Notte solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Notte y Tsuna decidieron patrullar Namimori, en busca de los supuestos yakusas…

Los dos habían pospuesto su ida diaria Kokuyo land hasta que resolvieran el problema.

En este momento, ambos se dirigen hacia la casa del vongola, ya que Tsuna le había prometido a su madre salir a comprar con ella. Notte aprovechó también para comprar consumibles y decidió unirse a la salida.

—¡Mamá ya llegamos!

La señora Sawada salió del comedor y se propuso a reunirse con los dos en la entrada.

—Tsu-kun, deja tus cosas en tu cuarto. Notte-chan, puedes dejar tus cosas en el comedor.

—Gracias, Nana-san.

Tsuna bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se reunió con las dos en la entrada después de haber dejado sus cosas.

—Realmente a ustedes dos les gustan esas chaquetas. ¿Verdad? —dijo Nana al ver la vestimenta de Tsuna y Notte.

Ambos cargaban con chaquetas que habían ido a comprar hace algunos meses. Nana los había visto cargar con esas chaquetas casi todos los días, de hecho, el único momento que ella no los vio usándolas, fue en los días más calurosos de verano. La de Tsuna es una chaqueta normal de color blanco con detalles rojos, lo único sobresaliente de esta es su gran cantidad de bolsillos en contraste con las demás chaquetas. La de Notte es de color negra con detalles blancos, a diferencia de la de Tsuna, esta no tiene una gran cantidad de bolsillos; pero, es una chaqueta muy gruesa en contraste con cualquier otra.

Poco sabía la mamá del vongola que ambas características tenían objetivos ocultos. Los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Tsuna sirven para guardar sus juegos de armas blancas. Mientras que la robustez de la chaqueta de Notte está destinada a ocultar sus cadenas.

—Bueno, ya que ambos las escogimos para el otro, decidí usarla tanto como fuera posible. —Sonrió Notte—. Me alegro que Tsuna piense lo mismo.

—Claro… —El ojo de Tsuna se crispó. «Como es que la persona cuya sonrisa siempre me eriza los pelos de la nuca y que, generalmente, significa problemas para mí. Puede también sonreír de esa forma tan inocente y pura». Se preguntó el pobre chico.

Dicho esto, los tres salieron rumbo a la zona comercial de Namimori.

Después de aquella jornada, Tsuna recordó por que odiaba ir de compras. Bolsas, muchas bolsas. Bueno, viéndolo por el lado positivo, podría usarlo como parte de su entrenamiento.

—Tsu-kun, ¿Pueden tú y Notte-chan ir a la frutería y comprar las frutas de esta lista? Yo iré a la carnicería y me encargaré de comprar todo el salado.

Tsuna asintió y él, junto con Notte, fueron a la frutería a comprar lo que les habían pedido. Justo cuando habían terminado de comprar…

—¡Auch! ¡Suéltenme!

—¿Eh? Ese grito es… ¡Mamá! —Tsuna salió disparado hacia el lugar de donde creyó escuchar el grito.

—¡Hey! Espérame —dijo Notte corriendo detrás de él.

Tsuna y Notte llegaron a la calle principal del barrio comercial y vieron como una banda de jóvenes que rondaban entre los 20 y 25 años. Estaban causando problemas a varias personas en la zona.

—Vamos señora, llevamos muy poco tiempo en la ciudad, no quisiera ser una buena samaritana y ayudarnos un poco dándonos lo que lleva —dijo uno de ellos, mientras se mantenía sujetando la muñeca de Nana.

Antes de actuar, Tsuna observó a los agresores. Varios de ellos portan con navajas, botellas rotas, e, incluso, pudo ver a uno con una cabilla; sin embargo, al menos a simple vista, no vio ninguna arma de fuego.

—No podemos pelear en esta calle. Seremos rodeados de inmediato y pondremos a los espectadores en peligro —dijo Notte viendo la escena desde detrás de él.

Tsuna asintió y le susurró—: Cuando nos persigan, corramos al callejón más cercano.

—¿Eh?

—¡Hey imbéciles!

—**¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Cómo?** —Fueron las inteligentes respuestas de los 7 matones.

—¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo escusa de yakusas!? —gritó Tsuna.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como nos llamaste mocoso!?

Al entender la idea de Tsuna, Notte también se unió a la discusión—: ¡Que acaso no oyeron montón de idiotas! ¿¡O es que aparte de inútiles también son sordos!?

—¿¡Tú también maldita mocosa!? —gritó otro.

—¿Realmente creísteis que nos creeríamos que son yakusas cuando estáis asaltando a gente al azar? —dijo Tsuna.

—Probablemente trabajaron para algún mafioso de verdad y este les votó por inútiles. ¿No es así? —Continuó Notte.

—Y como sois idiotas, creyeron que podrían venir a una ciudad donde no había yakusas y hacerse pasar por estos. Realmente sois miserables… —Terminó Tsuna.

—¡Valéis menos que esta naranja! —dijo Notte antes de tomar una de las frutas que había comprado y arrojársela a la cara al hombre que estaba sujetando a Nana.

El hombre se vio obligado a soltar a Nana para evitar que la naranja le golpeara en la cara.

—Bastarda, Voy a… —No obstante, el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar porque varias frutas empezaron a ser lanzadas contra ellos.

—¡Malditos mocosos, como se atreven…! Esperen, ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?

Súbitamente, no solo frutas comenzaron a volar contra ellos, carne, pescado, productos enlatados. Todas las personas empezaron a gritarles mientras le arrojaban de todo…

—¡Basuras! ¿¡Creen que pueden venir aquí a robarnos como si nada!?

—¡Matones!

—¡Escorias!

Y así sucesivamente, todos los espectadores empezaron a unirse a la refriega.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Persigan a esos dos mocosos! ¡Denles su merecido!

—¡Eso es si puedes atraparnos! ¡Basura de quinta! —gritó Tsuna antes de salir corriendo, siguiendo a Notte que estaba a algunos metros por delante.

Ese fue la gota que colmó el vaso, los 7 yakusas corrieron a toda velocidad persiguiendo a los dos niños. Los dos corrieron a toda velocidad moviéndose a través de la multitud de gente. Las personas de la multitud intentaron detenerlos; pero estos empezaron a balancear sus armas ante cualquiera que lo intentara.

—¡Esperen! ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Notte-chan! —Nana intentó perseguir a los yakusas, sin embargo, ella se tropezó y cayó al piso—. ¿Eh? ¿Una cadena?

Tsuna y Notte salieron de la calle principal y se adentraron en uno de los callejones. Lamentablemente, es un callejón sin salida.

—¿Y ahora que harán mocosos? Estáis encerrados —dijo uno de los matones.

—¿Estáis seguros de eso? Porque yo creo que nosotros no estamos encerrados con ustedes, yo creo ustedes están encerrados con nosotros —dijo Notte.

El más próximo de los siete matones se acercó a los dos niños de forma egocéntrica—. ¡Realmente eres una mocosa impertinente! Tu farolillo sería más creíble si tu amigo no estuviera temblando de miedo. ¿No crees chico?

El matón se agachó y se acercó a Tsuna—. Antes estabas gritando a todo pulmón; pero, mírate ahora… ¿Dónde quedó toda tu bravuconería? O es que…

En ese momento, el matón dejó de hablar…

—T-Tú ¿Qué me hicis…

El "yakusa" cayó boca arriba, su ropa empezó a mancharse de rojo.

—¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a Kiba!?

—Tranquilos, si se lo llevan ahora podrán detener el sangrado —dijo Tsuna con voz firme mientras les mostraba una pequeña navaja que tenía oculta en la manga. «Aunque quiera cambiar a vongola, eso no significa que no tenga que enfrentar a todo tipo de enemigos. Si quiero tener una mínima oportunidad de lograr mi objetivo, debo ser firme y hacer que me respeten». Tsuna suspiró—. No quiero herir a nadie más; pero, si siguen molestando, todos acabaran así. Lárguense de Namimori, si lo hacen, saldrán ilesos de este callejón y podrán salvar a su amigo, de otra manera, bueno, saldrán todo menos ilesos de aquí.

—Lárguense ahora o todos ustedes sufrirán cosas peores. Se los dije, no estamos encerrados con ustedes, son ustedes quienes están encerrados con nosotros. No me hagan repetirlo por tercera vez —dijo Notte.

El que parece ser el líder, fue el primero y único en hablar—: Maten a los dos mocosos…

Dos de los seis restantes, se lanzaron contra Tsuna y Notte.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos estuvieron cerca del vongola. Tsuna se agachó y una cadena golpeó a uno de los matones. El otro logró evitarla por poco y se abalanzó contra el niño.

Tsuna esquivó ágilmente la navaja del matón, estando ya acostumbrado a lidiar con armas blancas de corto alcance. El matón, desesperado por querer cortar al vongola, empezó a blandir su navaja con más brutalidad, siendo más predecible. En uno de sus movimientos, Tsuna pudo evitar su navaja y colarse entre sus piernas para golpearle en la parte trasera de la rodilla, produciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas. Lo que el vongola aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su daga en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente.

Por otro lado, y, al mismo tiempo, Notte se enfrentaba al segundo enemigo.

El hombre no podía acercarse a la niña, ya que ella estaba usando su cadena como si de un látigo se tratara. No obstante, debido a el pequeño espacio en el callejón, Notte no podía usar sus cadenas con tanta libertad.

—¡Te tengo!

El hombre logró acercarse lo suficiente como para blandir su cabilla sobre Notte. Sin embargo, ella logra protegerse del golpe con sus antebrazos. Pero, tanto por la cabilla como por la fuerza del hombre, el golpe debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle los brazos.

**¡Clinck! **

Un sonido metálico se oye cuando la cabilla choca contra el antebrazo de Notte.

—¿Qué demonios?

Notte sonrió—. ¿Crees que uso esta chaqueta tan gruesa por moda o algo así?

El matón intentó dar un segundo golpe; pero Notte lo esquivó ágilmente hacia la derecha. Y, aprovechando la postura inclinada del sujeto, ella le provee un fuerte puñetazo. Normalmente, el golpe de una niña no debería ser suficiente para noquear a alguien de casi el doble de su peso y estatura. Sin embargo, El "yakusa" no contó con que Notte tuviera enrollada en su mano su cadena, siendo esta la que golpeó al matón dejándolo inconsciente después de golpearse contra un cubo de basura.

—Bien, ¿Quién si-

—¡Notte abajo!

Notte fue interrumpida cuando Tsuna se abalanzó sobre ella, arrojándolos al piso justo en el momento en que sonó un estallido:

**¡Pump! **

Una bala cruzó el callejón pasando justo por donde estaban los niños.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Como pudieron evitar el disparo!? ¿¡Quien demonios sois!?

Al mismo tiempo Notte y Tsuna se levantan del suelo…

«Alabada sea la super intuición vongola». Pensó Tsuna antes de gritarle a su amiga—: ¡Notte! Debemos salir de aquí, ¡Rápido!

—¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿¡Sabes lo que eso significa!? ¿Verdad?

Tsuna asiente mientras los dos se esconden detrás de un contenedor.

—Solo puedo hacerlo una vez y en un trecho muy pequeño. ¿Sera suficiente? —dijo Notte.

Tsuna divisó una botella de vidrio, la tomó, y le asintió a Notte para después decirle—: Creo que podemos lograrlo.

—Bien, démosle una prueba de lo que podemos hacer.

**¡Pump!**

Una bala chocó contra el contenedor.

—¡Salgan de ahí mocosos! ¡Antes de que yo mismo entre a buscarlos! —gritó el líder de los tres restantes.

—Jefe ¿Entramos y les sacamos?

—¡No idiota! Continúen vigilando. Si viene la policía, ¿¡Cómo sabremos cuando tengamos que huir!? Yo me valgo y me sobro para tratar con estos dos.

En ese momento, una botella salió disparada, realizando un movimiento parabólico, desde detrás del contenedor.

«¿¡Qué!? No puede ser ¿¡También saben hacer bombas molotov!?». Debido a la situación tan inusual a la que el hombre se está enfrentado, y después de ver como dos niños dejaron inconscientes a tres de sus hombres, el sentido común del pobre hombre terminó por extinguirse, al creer que dos niños podrían crear una molotov estando detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Instintivamente, él alzó su pistola y disparó a la botella.

**¡Pump! ¡Crack!**

—¡Ja! ¿¡Que les pareció eso mocosos!? ¡Todavía me quedan varias balas para uste-!

El hombre se atragantó, al ver como uno de los dos niños había salido disparado, corriendo hacia su dirección, con varios puñales entre sus dedos y estos, mágicamente, se encendieron en llamas.

El matón ya no sabe si lo que está viendo es real o es producto de las drogas y el alcohol—. ¡Maldito! —gritó el "yakusa" mientras le apunta a Tsuna y jala el gatillo.

A su vez, Tsuna arroja sus puñales con gran precisión

La bala vuela hacia el cuerpo del pequeño vongola; pero él no se molesta en cubrirse o en tratar de esquivarla, en cambio, Tsuna sigue corriendo en línea recta. Justo a unos metros por delante de Tsuna, un pequeño portal negro apareció y se tragó la bala. Instantes más tarde, el mismo portal aparece detrás de Tsuna y escupe la misma bala.

Los puñales golpean al sujeto en los hombros, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, y, uno de estos, produce que el "yakusa" tire el arma.

—¡AHHHCH! ¡Mocoso hijo de…!

El pequeño sigue adelante hasta casi llegar justo enfrente de su enemigo.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Muere de una Vez!

El hombre intentó golpear a Tsuna, aprovechando su altura y su mayor rango. Sin embargo, debido a los puñales clavados en los diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, el hombre no pudo moverse tal y como quería, al menos, no sin sentir un terrible y horrible dolor.

El pequeño vongola saltó y, con la empuñadura de su daga—. ¡Toma esto! —Le proporcionó un fuerte golpe al "jefe yakusa" dejándolo inconsciente.

Tsuna sonríe. Él entendió que la razón por la que había perdido contra el tercero se debía, en alguna medida, a la elección de su arma.

Él había usado una daga, la cual podría decirse que es como una espada en miniatura, un arma aplanada y de doble filo.

La daga había apuñalado al tercero; pero no causó el daño suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Además, el tercero le había sugerido que aprendiera a usar sus armas de forma diferente. Él ya lo había intentado, Tsuna probó en lanzar sus dagas como arma de lago alcance. Al principio, tuvo problemas con su puntería; pero, con bastante entrenamiento, él logró hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para atinar a su objetivo la mayoría de las veces. También sus llamas le habían facilitado la vida, al tener estas el atributo armonía, al lanzar las dagas imbuidas en llamas, estas armonizaban con las corrientes de aire facilitando su puntería.

Desgraciadamente, Tsuna no tiene la fuerza de un adulto, así que, aunque lance sus dagas con gran puntería, le es imposible inmovilizar a un enemigo. Él puede hacerles un gran daño; pero detenerlos en seco no es algo que pueda lograr con sus armas. Así que, siguiendo el consejo del tercero, Tsuna cambió las dagas por puñales. En sí, las dos son armas blancas de corto alcance; sin embargo, el puñal no tiene doble filo y su punta está diseñada específicamente para realizar una sola tarea: apuñalar.

Con los puñales Tsuna logró su objetivo: inmovilizar a su oponente y permitirle acercarse para rematarle.

Él levanto rápidamente su mirada esperando ver a los últimos dos secuaces en pie. Dependiendo de cómo reaccionarían, él los enfrentaría de una manera u otra.

No obstante, cuando Tsuna observó el lugar donde debían de haber estado los últimos dos secuaces, lo que vio le dijo que los problemas aún no habían terminado. Los dos secuaces estaban tirados en el suelo, detrás de estos, estaba un chico un poco mayor que ellos.

—Ya veo… Esa fue una buena batalla. —Sonrió el chico con una expresión depredadora—. Incluso si al derrotar a estos tipos protegieron la paz en Namimori, no puedo dejar a dos personas peligrosas rondar por las calles, así como así. Dicho esto, pequeño carnívoro, tú y la chica que está detrás del contenedor, ¿Quiénes sois? Si no me lo decís… ¡Me veré obligado a morderlos hasta la muerte!

* * *

Nota del autor:

Ufff, este capítulo tomó más de lo que esperé, el que se hayan acabado las vacaciones tampoco me ayudó mucho (Así como cierto juego gacha al cual estoy bastante viciado). En este capítulo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco serias y, si mis predicciones son correctas, en el siguiente capítulo deberíamos empezar a alcanzar el canon. Después de todo, no quiero que Tsuna y Notte sean demasiado fuertes antes del "comienzo". Dicho esto, les pido que tengan paciencia con mi ortografía y que disfruten la historia. Y que, si quieren, dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5, Katekyo hitman reborn!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

Edad de Tsuna: 14 años.

Edad de Notte: 14 años.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de un año y medio desde que Tsuna y Notte se habían encontrado con los aspirantes a yakusas. Y al final de aquel día, también habían conocido a Hibari Kyoya.

Su encuentro con el autoproclamado defensor de la disciplina fue realmente extraño. Él exigió conocer sus nombres y, después de que él y Notte se presentaran, les obligó a quedarse hasta que la policía llegó y se llevó a los delincuentes.

Ese día conocieron por qué Namimori no era un objetivo para los yakusas, o al menos se formaron una teoría del porqué. Según su teoría, la familia de Hibari tal vez tendría relaciones con la policía y, de alguna manera, se encargaban de mantener a Namimori fuera de los ojos de los yakusas y, en el caso de que estos entraran en la ciudad, ellos se encargaban de mantener el orden y despacharlos. Parecía una locura; pero, quien sabe… Por algo el chico parecía estar obsesionado con Namimori, o, más específicamente, con la escuela media de Nanimori, a la cual Tsuna y Notte asistirían en su siguiente año. De hecho, Hibari, estaba persiguiendo a los yakusas porque algunos eran tan jóvenes que podrían pasar por estudiantes, y en algunos de los rumores, decían que podían ser parte de la escuela media de Namimori.

Llegados a este punto, Tsuna no sabía si la familia de Hibari era parte del bajo mundo o si se mantenía al borde de este. Fuera como fuese, Hibari exigió saber por qué dos simples niños se estaban enfrentado a ese grupo de miserables armados. A lo que Tsuna le contó el cómo ellos habían atacado a su madre y ellos dos los habían distraído haciendo que les persiguieran.

Por último, Hibari exigió saber cuáles son sus intenciones. A lo que Notte respondió que, simplemente, querían mantener la paz en Namimori. Sorprendentemente, él mostró una leve sonrisa ante esa respuesta.

Sin más que decir, Hibari se dio media vuelta y se largó de escena; no obstante, Tsuna pudo haber jurado oírlo murmurar algo antes de irse—: Dejaré que maduren un poco antes de probarlos…

Después de aquel día, Tsuna y Notte volvieron a su rutina normal, aunque explicarle a su madre como habían solucionado el problema con los delincuentes fue bastante complicado. Sorpresivamente, esa no fue la última vez que se toparon con Hibari, de vez en cuando él aparecía en frente de su casa y les exigía a los dos que lo acompañaran en sus "misiones" con el resto del comité, estás misiones involucraban, en su mayoría, lidiar con delincuentes que amenazaban la paz de la escuela media de Namimori, a pesar de que ellos todavía no pertenecían a esta.

A lo que Hibari les dijo—: Ya que entrarán el próximo año, es como si ya fueran estudiantes.

Eso y el hecho de que no pudieran hallar nada sobre la familia de Hibari solo hizo que su teoría creciera, tal vez era una prueba de su familia como: protege tu escuela para que muestres que eres lo suficientemente capaz de proteger la ciudad después de que te gradúes, ¿o algo así? Tsuna no lo sabía y mientras más lo pensaba más ridículo le sonaba, aunque Notte le dijo que ser un poco paranoico es una buena habilidad para alguien que entrará en el submundo, claro, siempre que la paranoia no te devore.

Y así pasaron los meses, entre sus estudios, su entrenamiento y las esporádicas visitas de Hibari. Sin embargo, Tsuna sabía que la relativa normalidad de la que gozaba su vida tenía el tiempo contado. Hace poco habían informado que hubo una especie de pelea entre los hijos del noveno en una de las fiesta que la familia auspiciaba, el conflicto escaló a tal grado que uno de los hijos amenazó con matar a los otros; no obstante, el noveno intervino y los cayó con las siguientes palabras: "La prueba de selección está cerca; sin embargo, creo que, antes de preocuparse por matarse entre ustedes, deberían preocuparse de quien de ustedes está lo suficientemente cualificado para ser el siguiente decimo vongola, mi favorito se está preparando mientras hablamos…".

El noveno no dijo nada más y, al parecer, su insinuación fue una bomba que desató el infierno en el que se había convertido la familia vongola. El mensaje del noveno para sus hijos era claro: "Hay uno más" y para Tsuna también: "Prepárate, tarde o temprano vendrán a por ti".

—Ouch —dijo Tsuna después de sobar su antebrazo donde Notte le había golpeado.

—No te espacies tanto. No pienso hacer todo el trabajo yo sola —dijo ella mientras continuó barriendo.

—Perdón…

Tsuna se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó seguir barriendo. Era poco más pasada de las tres de la tarde, también era su primera semana en la escuela media Namimori y a él a Notte les había tocado hacer la limpieza. Tsuna había mantenido su fachada de "inútil", al menos hasta cierto punto, seguía mostrándose como alguien un poco torpe y de poca confianza y, hasta cierto punto, todavía sentía que no había cambiado tanto, aunque, cuando se lo comentó a Notte, ella le dijo: "Pequeño tonto, no eres tú quien debe juzgarse a si mismo, ese es mi trabajo. Si yo creo que has cambiado para mejor, es porque me has dado una razón para creerlo, auto juzgarse no es más que un acto de egocentrismo. ¿Entiendes?". Él sonrió con cierta alegría, con los años él había entendido a leer entre líneas cuando se trataba de su amiga. De todas maneras, algo que si había cambiado eran sus notas, no eran increíbles; pero se mantenían sobre el promedio.

—¿Sigues pensando en la carta de Tumeric?

Tsuna asiente—. Tarde o temprano alguien pensará en revisar el árbol genealógico de la familia y darán conmigo.

—Tu padre está manteniendo un perfil bajo, ¿no es así?

—Sí; pero en el momento en que me descubran no podrá hacer nada para defenderme, el asesor externo tiene poco poder en tiempos de paz, ¿recuerdas?

Notte asintió—. No lo has visto desde hace años, ¿verdad?

Tsuna niega con la cabeza—. La última vez que lo vi, fue antes de que tú llegaras. Entiendo el porqué; sin embargo, incluso antes de que fuera escogido, él siempre se mantenía alejado de la familia y solo lo veíamos de vez en cuando.

—Es el precio de pertenecer a la mafia y mantener a tu familia lejos del submundo.

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que no le haya enviado ni siquiera una carta a mamá. Todas las que ha enviado son sobre la situación de la familia y lo ha hecho de modo que mamá ni se entere, para ella, él no ha enviado ni siquiera una carta en los últimos años.

—Cierto, eso es inexcusable. —Notte comenzó a limpiar los borradores—. Por cierto, en las últimas cartas, él te informó que enviaría a alguien para complementar tu entrenamiento y para ayudar a protegerte, ¿ya sabes cómo se llama?

—Sí. En la última carta decía que se llamaba Reborn y que llegaría esta semana.

Cuando el nombre Reborn salió de la boca de Tsuna, Notte se paralizó y los borradores se deslizaron desde sus manos.

—Oye Notte, ¡ten cuidado! El piso se llenará de tiza.

—¿Di-Dijiste R-Reborn?

Tsuna asintió.

—Como en el: ¿Tutor asesino a sueldo, Reborn?

—Sí. Así se presentaba en la carta, ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien famoso?

Notte se encuentra temblorosa—. Tsuna…

—¿Sí?

—No hay nadie en el mundo de la mafia que no conozca a Reborn. Se le considera como uno de los más grandes asesinos a sueldos que han existido. Incluso la familia vongola se mueve con mucho cuidado cuando se trata de Reborn.

—¿El mayor asesino a sueldo que ha existido? —En ese momento, Tsuna imaginó a un hombre alto con grandes patillas y vestido con un traje negro y portando una pistola. La simple idea de tener a un hombre así apuntándole con su arma mientras le amenazaba con dispararle si respondía mal las preguntas de un examen le erizaba los pelos; pero, eso era ridículo ¿Verdad?

—No obstante, tengo entendido que Reborn estaba entrenando al siguiente jefe de la familia Cavallone. ¿Fue información falsa?

—No. Según la carta de papá, él contrató a Reborn para entrenarme después de que acabara de entrenar al próximo jefe de la familia Cavallone.

—¿Eh? Pero eso es ridículo, según tengo entendido el próximo jefe de la familia Cavallone era un inepto sin casi actitudes para liderar a la familia. ¿Realmente lo convirtió en un líder digno en tan solo un par de años?

—Eso parece…

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿¡Cuándo viene!?

—En la carta dice: "En algún momento alrededor de esta semana".

—En ese caso es mejor que est-

—¡ABAJO!

Tsuna saltó sobre Notte tirándola al suelo justo antes de que una bala pasara por donde estaban sus cabezas.

Notte reaccionó más rápido que Tsuna después del disparo y logró quitárselo de encima, ella lo sujetó y lo arrastró hacia una esquina alejado de las ventanas.

—¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?

—Quien sabe, tal vez alguno de los hijos del noveno encontró información sobre ti y envió a un asesino para matarte. Pero eso es irrelevante en este momento, necesitamos identificar la posición del tirador y encontrar alguna ubicación que nivele el terreno y nos permita defendernos.

—¡Notte cuidado!

Una segunda bala pasó por la ventana más cercana a donde se encontraban; sin embargo, esta explotó antes de impactar contra una pared pintándola de color amarillo y dejando un mensaje: buen tiempo de reacción Tsuna, me alegro de que ya hayas despertado tu super intuición, espero verte mañana. Atte: Reborn.

Ambos se encontraban incrédulos mientras intentaban procesar el mensaje. Tsuna simplemente pudo decir algo—: Realmente me disparó…

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su amiga, Tsuna voltea a su dirección.

—¿Notte…?

Por primera vez en los años que el décimo vongola la ha conocido, él ve como su amiga pierde por completo su calma habitual. Ella se encuentra sonrojada hasta la punta de sus orejas, no por vergüenza obviamente, apretó los dientes con gran enojo antes de gritar por los aires—: ¡REBORN DESGRACIADO! ¡Te haré limpiar este desastre con tu jodida lengua!

—¿Eh? Oh no… —gimió Tsuna al ver el desastre que su nuevo tutor terminó causando. La mitad del salón había sido bañada por pintura.

A lo lejos, una pequeña figura sonrió levemente.

Tardaron dos horas en terminar de limpiar el desastre que Reborn había causado y le agradecieron a dios que él hubiera usado pintura removible, así como también que las balas hubieran pasado por las ventanas abiertas y no hubieran dañado los vidrios, ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido como explicar una pared amarilla o unos vidrios con agujeros de bala.

—¿Iremos hoy a Kokuyo land?

—Diría que sí, en condiciones normales; pero parece que tu nuevo tutor quiere probarnos, sería estúpido revelarle nuestras habilidades. Dicho esto, será mejor no involucrar a mamá, así que hoy te quedas en mi casa.

Tsuna esbozó una pequeña mueca.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja?

—Ninguna en específico; pero, realmente va a ser una molestia explicar todo lo de nuestro falso compromiso, tanto a Reborn como a nuestros nuevos compañeros de clase, aún más cuando se enteren de que paso casi tanto tiempo en tu casa como en la mía.

—¿Ohhh? Casi me sentiría ofendida si no fuera porque en el fondo se que te encanta estar a mi lado —dijo ella mientras sonreía pícaramente y se acercaba a él poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras se acercaba cada vez más...

—¿Espe- No-Notte? —Por un momento, la hormonal mente de Tsuna creyó que Notte realmente iba a besarlo, fue tanto su nerviosismo que el pequeño vongola terminó cerrando sus ojos.

No obstante, justo antes de tocar sus labios, ella se mueve hacia la derecha y se acerca a su oído—: Y la prueba más grande de que realmente lo haces es que no me apartas, sino que lo esperas.

Ella rápidamente se aparta y le sonríe mientras él abre los ojos estando estupefacto.

—Vámonos pequeño tonto, se hace tarde.

Tsuna podía enfrentar matones, tratar con la policía, entrenar casi hasta la muerte con sus ancestros y; no obstante, todavía no podía manejar una cosa: a Notte, más específicamente, cuando ella quiere avergonzarlo.

—Dios… ¿Qué haré con esta chica?

—Aguantarme, ¡ahora vamos!

—Si señora…

Tsuna siguió a su amiga mientras ambos abandonaban la secundaria. Nada más sucedió aquel día; pero eso no impidió que Tsuna y Notte no se mantuvieran atentos ante cualquier posible ataque que tuviera planeado su nuevo tutor.

Al día siguiente…

Tsuna abrió sus ojos…

—¿¡Qué!? —Tsuna rodó con rapidez fuera de su cama justo antes de que gran objeto contundente este cayera sobre su cabeza.

¡**Plash**!

El yunke rebotó a su lado después de impactar contra el colchón.

«¿¡Qué demonios hacia eso colgando ahí!?».

—¡WHHOAAA!

«¿Eh? ¿¡Notte!?». Pensó Tsuna antes de salir corriendo de su habitación—. ¡Notte! ¿¡Qué sucede!?

Antes de que él pudiera llegar a su habitación, la puerta de esta se abrió bruscamente liberando una gran cantidad de harina.

**¡Coff!; ¡Cof! **

De esta salió Notte tosiendo mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz.

—Ese desgraciado… J-juro que lo haré pagar…

—¿Estas bien Notte?

—Sí… Aunque casi muero asfixiada.

—¿Qué demonios estará intentando hacer Reborn?

—Está probándonos, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, su forma de hacerlo es realmente molesta.

—¿Cuándo crees que se presente a sí mismo?

—Cuando obtenga la información que quiere, probablemente. Es uno de los mejor asesinos que existen, no lo encontraremos, aunque pusiéramos todo lo que tenemos en buscarlo, así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que él se muestre.

«Esto será realmente molesto». Pensó el vongola.

Tsuna y Notte desayunaron tranquilamente después de ese desastre. Tsuna salió más temprano de la casa de su amiga hacia su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa y cambiar sus útiles.

Él entró en su casa lo más silencioso que pudo y solo se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de su madre decir—: Tsu-kun, ¿eres tú?

—¡Sí!

Pronto su madre salió de la sala de estar—. ¿Volviste a quedarte en la casa de Notte-chan?

—Sí mamá. Perdón por no avisarte; pero ayer salimos muy tarde y terminé quedándome dormido en su casa.

—Oh… Tranquilo Tsu-kun, tu nuevo tutor me avisó de que te había visto entrar a la casa de Notte ayer por la noche.

—¿Mi nuevo tutor? —dijo Tsuna fingiendo ignorancia.

—Oh si, no te lo había contado. Ayer llegó un panfleto que decía algo así como: "Convertiré a tu hijo en el líder de la próxima generación". Desde que Notte llegó tus calificaciones han subido magníficamente; pero con la ayuda de este tutor estoy segura de que llegaras al tope de tu clase.

«Líder de la próxima generación ¿Eh?, la próxima generación de mafiosos querrá decir…». Tsuna pensó resignado—. Entiendo, y, ¿dónde está?

—Se fue muy temprano, dijo que iba a pedir el plan de estudio de tu escuela.

—Entiendo. Subiré a buscar mis cosas para irme a clase —dijo Tsuna antes de subir a su habitación.

—¿Comiste en casa de Notte?

—Sí.

Nana sonríe interiormente. «Está creciendo…».

Tsuna salió con sus útiles y se reunió con Notte en frente de su casa.

—¿Descubriste algo? —preguntó ella.

—Solo una cosa, nos espera un largo día en la escuela…

—Esa es una mala señal.

Tsuna y Notte se dirigieron hacia la escuela como lo hacían todos los días, cuando, súbitamente, una persona pasó rápidamente corriendo al lado de los dos.

—¿Ese era…?

—Sasagawa Ryohei, es el mejor boxeador del club de boxeo, así como su capitán.

—¿Lo investigaste?

—Como un posible guardián.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

Notte bajó un poco su mirada—. Se que no te gusta la idea; pero tu familia maneja un sistema donde el jefe es protegido por sus guardianes.

—Eso lo sé; sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo en que mis guardianes sean miembros de mi escuela. Ellos no pertenecen a ese mundo.

Notte le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo—. Solo es una posibilidad, no le prestes demasiada atención. No obstante, ahora que tu existencia a sido revelada, aunque sea parcialmente, es mejor que empecemos a pensar quienes pueden ocupar los puestos.

—Lo entiendo, no me gusta, pero lo entiendo. ¿Alguien más a quien estés observando?

—Pues, a Yamamoto-kun y a Mochida-senpai. Y obviamente a Hibari-senpai.

—¡Hibari! ¿En serio…?

Notte asintió—. Es complicado; pero cumple con los requisitos…

Tsuna suspiró interiormente—. Y… ¿Yamamoto-kun? Él es el nuevo beisbolista estrella de nuestra escuela, ¿no es así? En cuanto a Mochida-senpai, él es el capitán del club de kendo, ¿verdad?

Notte asintió—. Aunque si pudiera elegir, preferiría que fuera Yamamoto-kun, creo que solo podría trabajar con Mochida-senpai si antes le diera una paliza…

—¿No te agrada?

—Parece ser el tipo de persona que se cree la gran cosa solo por ser bueno en kendo, y se ha acostumbrado a la popularidad, en pocas palabras, es un imbécil. Kyoko-san no le dará ni una oportunidad porque actúa de esa forma, y ella es muy inocente para entender sus "intentos" de conquista…

—¿Sasagawa-san?

—Sí, Mochida-senpai, al igual que más de la mitad de la escuela, está enamorado de ella.

—Hmn…

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Yo creí que tú también lo estabas —dijo ella dándole una picara sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió—. Bueno, no voy a negar que cuando la vi por primera vez pensé que era bastante linda; pero, después de ver cómo actúa en la escuela y de ver su sonrisa, me di cuenta de que ella es una persona muy pura, no quiero que personas como ella se involucren en nuestro submundo, de hecho, quiero que la vongola del futuro se encargue de proteger a personas como ella de la oscuridad de nuestro mundo.

Notte sonrió—. Eso es algo bueno… ¡Oh! Hablando de la reina de Roma.

Tsuna y Notte habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela y, al mismo tiempo, Sasagawa Kyoko también llegaba acompañada de su amiga Kurokawa Hana.

—¡Notte-chan! ¡Buenos días! —Kyoko se acercó trotando hacia ella seguida por su amiga.

—Buenos días Kyoko-san, Kurokawa-san.

—Buenos días Tsukino-san, Sawada —respondió Hana.

—¡Buenos días Sawada-san! —dijo también Kyoko al percatarse de su presencia.

—Buenos días a ambas —contestó Tsuna apresurado, al sentir las miradas de muerte que muchos de los chicos le estaban dando—. Bueno Notte, me apresuraré al salón para verificar que todo haya quedado limpio.

—Bien, te veré allí.

Cuando Tsuna estuvo a punto de irse, sintió algo en el fondo de su cabeza—. ¡Cuidado Sasagawa-san!

Súbitamente, Tsuna se abalanzó sobre Kyoko, apartándola del camino justo antes de que un gran balón de baloncesto pasara a gran velocidad. El balón se chocó contra un árbol y se quedó atacado dentro de este. Tsuna logró apartar a Kyoko del camino; pero su peso fue demasiado para que la chica pudiera soportarlo, y él se había movido tan rápido que no pudo evitar la caída.

De ese modo, Kyoko cayó contra el suelo y Tsuna cayó sobre ella. Él no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando…

—¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que le estás haciendo a Kyoko!?

Tsuna sintió un gran jalón de su camisa y, de un momento a otro, estaba siendo sujetado por su camisa—. ¿Eh? ¿Mochida-senpai?

—¡Contéstame! ¿¡Que planeabas hacerle a Kyoko!?

—¡Yo no planeaba hacerle nada! Simplemente la alejé de la trayectoria de ese balón; pero perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo encima de ella —dijo él mientras empujaba a Mochida con un poco de fuerza y se libraba de su agarre.

Mochida parecía tener algo más que decir; sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Kyoko intervino.

—¡Mochida-senpai! Por favor cálmate, estoy bien, ves…

Al ver la radiante sonrisa de la chica, el capitán de Kendo decidió no discutir y siguió con su camino, no sin antes intentar ligar con Kyoko una vez más.

—Diría que tienes una suerte terrible Tsuna, bueno, más que la usual; pero nunca he visto un balón verde que desaparezca solo.

—¿Eh? —Tsuna miró el lugar donde debería de haber estado el balón para descubrir que el balón había desaparecido.

—Tsuna, podemos investigar esto más tarde, si continuamos aquí llegaremos tarde.

Tsuna asintió y ambos caminaron dentro de la escuela.

El día pasó y las clases estuvieron relativamente tranquilas, salvo por una que otra mirada que le dirigían sus compañeros al saber que, de alguna manera, había terminado sobre la ídolo de la escuela.

—Tsukino-san, el director quiere verte —dijo una profesora que se asomó al salón antes de que los estudiantes pudieran retirase a los clubs o a sus casas.

Notte se volvió hacia Tsuna y le dijo—: Espérame un momento.

Él asintió y dijo—: Te veré en la entrada.

Tsuna se colocó en la entrada y esperó durante un rato, al ver que la charla iba a tomar un tiempo, decido caminar por la escuela e intentó alejarse de las zonas más pobladas de esta, para evitar terminar teniendo problemas con el resto de la población masculina.

Después de mucho caminar, Tsuna terminó en la zona de deportes de la escuela. Cansado, él se sentó en las gradas mientras hacía tiempo antes de que Notte terminara su charla con el director.

—¡Oi! ¡Cuidado!

Tsuna se encerró tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del aviso de su super intuición o de la pelota que venía a golpearle en la cabeza. Fue por poco, pero gracias a su entrenamiento, logró que la pelota solo le rozara.

—Disculpa, ¿Estas bien? —dijo un chico alto corto de pelo negro, él se inclinó levemente en señal de disculpa.

En ese momento, Tsuna realmente se encontraba considerando si su tutor le puso algún tipo de imán de balones o algo así—. S-Sí, simplemente me rosó.

—Buenos mal, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo. Espera, ¿Yamamoto? ¿entonces tu eres el as del club se beisbol?

—Sí, ese soy yo, ¿y tú eres?

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, puedes llamarme Tsuna.

—Tsuna, entendido.

—¿Estabas practicando Yamamoto-san?

Yamamoto asiente—. No he logrado mejorar mis jugadas en un tiempo, así que estoy practicando un poco más de lo usual.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres que te ayude? No soy muy bueno; pero puedo intentarlo —dijo Tsuna intentando ser amable.

Yamamoto sonrió—. ¡Claro!

Yamamoto se colocó como bateador y Tsuna se colocó como pitcher, él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lanzar la pelota lo mejor posible. Así estuvieron durante media hora, y hubieran estado durante más tiempo si no los hubieran venido a interrumpir…

—¡Sawada!

—¿Sí? —respondió Tsuna confundido, al ver a su compañero de clase, Minoru Yoshida, venir hacia él.

—Mochida-senpai te está esperando en el dojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Me está esperando en el dojo?

Minoru asintió—. Dice que te está esperando para vengar el honor de Kyoko, y dice que si no vienes enviará al resto de club de Kendo a traerte.

«¿Vengar el honor de Sasagawa-san? Estoy comenzando a entender a que se refiere Notte…». Tsuna suspira—. Bien, voy para allá.

—¿Estás bien Tsuna? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a hablar con Mochida-senpai? —preguntó Yamamoto preocupado, al creer que Tsuna no tendría oportunidad contra el capitán del club de Kendo.

—Sí, tranquilo Yamamoto-san, puedo lidiar con esto.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tsuna asiente—. Aunque, si quieres, puedes venir a ver el enfrentamiento. Se que utilizar un shinai no tiene nada que ver con usar un bate; pero, tal vez puedas obtener algo de inspiración.

Yamamoto asiente bastante inseguro—. Si tú lo dices…

Los tres se dirigieron al dojo de kendo donde gran parte de la escuela parecía haberse reunido. En medio de toda esa gente, se encontraba Mochida.

—Mochida-senpai, ¿para qué me has llamado aquí? —Tsuna esperaba que, por favor, Mochida no repitiera las palabras de Minoru.

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Vamos a combatir por un premio!

—¿Un premio? ¿Cuál?

—¡Sasagawa Kyoko! ¿¡Qué otro premio!? —gritó Mochida.

«Okey, esto es peor de lo que pensaba».

—¿Estás hablando enserio senpai?

Mochida asintió.

Tsuna suspira con cansancio—. Iba intentar hablar contigo; pero creo que es mejor que resolvamos esto a tu manera. No creo haya hecho nada para ofender el honor de Sasagawa-san, ni tampoco creo que seamos nosotros quienes para pelear por eso; pero, ya que la has declarado públicamente como un premio, probablemente ofendiéndola, y me has implicado sin que tenga mucho que ver, aprovecharé para enseñarte porque no debes actuar como un imbécil.

—¿¡EH!? ¿¡Por qué hablas como si yo fuera el malo aquí!?

—Sí no te has dado cuenta, estas peor de lo que pensé —dijo Tsuna antes de tomar el shinai que le estaban ofreciendo y ponerse en posición.

—¿No vas a ponerte una armadura?

—No es necesario.

Toda esta conversación ocurría mientras la multitud les rodeaba, lo que en un principio había sido un apoyo unilateral hacia Mochida ahora se había convertido en un silencio tenso. Por su parte, Kyoko veía la pelea algo preocupada y sorprendida por las palabras de Tsuna. Y, por otro lado, Yamamoto se encontraba inusualmente serio, preguntándose porque Tsuna parecía tan seguro de poder ir contra Mochida.

«Este shinai, es realmente pesado…». Pensó el vongola.

Cuando el árbitro dio la señal, Mochida avanzó hacia adelante con gran velocidad, tomando una postura alta, el balanceó su shinai hacia abajo.

—¡No me voy a contener! ¡Men!

Tsuna se agachó y se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha, esquivando por poco el shinai de Mochida, realizando un golpe ascendente, mientras decía—: Dō. —La espada de Tsuna golpeó el costado derecho del abdomen de Mochida con una gran fuerza, produciendo que el capitán de kendo escupiera algo de saliva.

Después del rápido intercambio, Mochida se encontraba inclinado y Tsuna se encontraba en alerta, esperando su próximo movimiento.

—T-tú, bastardo…

«Realmente no puedo hacerlo del todo bien si es con una espada tan pesada». Pensó Tsuna.

Mochida volvió a moverse con gran ferocidad, él intentó golpear el antebrazo derecho de Tsuna; pero el vongola lo desvió con su propio shinai. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, Mochida lanzaba un golpe tras otro, y Tsuna los desviaba o esquivaba como podía.

Tsuna sabía que el capitán de kendo tenía una gran fuerza; así que en vez de agotar la suya defendiéndose, prefirió esquivar y desviar, buscando ahorrar tanta energía como pudiera. Hasta que Mochida se cansara, o hasta que cometiera un error…

—¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Pierde de una vez! —Mochida se abalanzó furiosamente hacia Tsuna, tomando con su shinai una postura elevada—. ¡MEN!

En ese instante, Tsuna lo sintió, su super intuición vongola se lo estaba diciendo: ahí. En vez de esquivar o bloquear, Tsuna se abalanzó contra Mochida desde abajo. Antes de que el golpe del capitán de kendo impactara contra la cabeza del vongola, con una precisión sorprendente, el shinai de Tsuna golpeó las manos de Mochida con tanta fuerza que el shinai de este salió volando fuera de sus manos y acabo golpeando el piso unos metros detrás de él. Pero, aun así, el golpe no se detuvo, después de golpear las manos de Mochida el shinai se alzó hasta alcanzar su garganta…

—¡TSUKI! —gritó Tsuna, justo antes de que su shinai impactara contra la garganta de Mochida, la cual estaba protegida por su armadura.

Mochida cayó despaldas, no tanto por el golpe como por la impresión que este le había dado. ¿Cómo demonios un novato había ejecutado un golpe tan complicado que solo es permitido en torneos nacionales donde es ejecutado por expertos? Él no lo sabía y, en este momento, no quería saber nada, la adrenalina de la pelea y la fría sensación que le había dado ese último golpe habían chocado la una contra la otra dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

No había pasado más de un minuto cuando el dojo estalló en vítores.

—¡Que increíble batalla!

—¡Eso fue genial Sawada!

—¿¡Mochida-senpai estás bien!?

Todos se lanzaron sobre ambos, varios estudiantes felicitaron a Tsuna con gran vigor. A él le pareció raro, ¿por qué lo estaban felicitando si querían verlo recibir una paliza? Lo mejor que él podía suponer era que, como Mochida había monopolizado la atención de Kyoko, alejando a cualquier otro chico que se le acercara, les pareció igual de satisfactorio ver al capitán de kendo ser quien la recibiera.

—¡Tsuna-kun!

—¿Eh? —Tsuna se volteó para mirar a Kyoko sonriendo.

Sonriendo, ella le dijo—: ¡Eso fue increíble! No eres un chico cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Tsuna, sin estar acostumbrado a la atención, se puso un poco nervioso—. N-No, simplemente tengo un poco de entrenamiento, nada más… ¿Eh? ¿Entrenamiento…? ¡Notte!

El joven vongola salió corriendo del dojo hacia la puerta principal, si se hubiera detenido por un instante, hubiera notado la mirada asombrada que el as de beisbol le estaba dando—. ¿¡Notte donde estás!? —gritó Tsuna, al no ver a nadie en la salida—. Mierda, me va a matar…

—Debería hacerlo; pero me diste un buen espectáculo, así que te lo perdonaré esta vez —dijo Notte acercándose por detrás de él.

—Discúlpame Notte, espera… ¿¡Lo viste!?

Notte asintió con una sonrisa—. De ahora en adelante tendrás que olvidarte de la fachada de chico promedio.

—Perdón…

Notte negó con la cabeza—. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Vamos, Reborn nos está esperando en tu casa.

—¿Lo conociste?

Notte asiente—. Tuve una pequeña charla con él —dijo Notte mientras rememoraba su conversación con el "director":

Notte entró en la oficina del hombre mayor—. Director, ¿me mandó a llamar? —preguntó ella al no ver a nadie en la sala.

—Ciaossu —respondió una pequeña voz detrás de ella, justo después de que la puerta detrás de ella se cerrara.

Notte se volteó y vio a un pequeño niño de dos años vestido con un traje, parado justo en frente de ella.

—¿Tú debes de ser Reborn?

El pequeño sonríe—. ¿Mi fama me procede?

Notte asintió—. Los siete bebes más poderosos de la mafia, y el más fuerte de estos es el asesino legendario, Reborn. Siempre pensé que era un mito, una leyenda o una broma muy mala, al menos, hasta el día de hoy.

—Deberías acostumbrarte, en nuestro mundo hay muchas cosas…

Notte asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué me mandaste a llamar?

El bebe se sentó en el escritorio del director—. Para hablar contigo sin la presencia de Tsuna. A pesar del trabajo que he hecho, vindice cubre bien sus pisadas.

—Entonces quieres información.

Reborn asintió—. Por lo que pude inferir, eres, o eras, miembro de alguna familia prominente del mundo de la mafia.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué te hace decir eso?

—Conocías de nuestro mundo antes de conocer a Tsuna, existe la posibilidad de que vindice te haya instruido; pero dudo que le dieran una misión tan importante a alguien de afuera y mucho menos a una niña cualquiera, también está ese otro punto, eres una niña, a menos que estés dentro de una familia, no hubieras sobrevivido.

—No voy a negar, ni a afirmar nada de lo que acabas de decir. Después de todo, al igual que tú no has conseguido averiguar nada sobre mí, yo tampoco he conseguido averiguar nada sobre ti, además de los rumores que hay en el bajo mundo.

—Entonces supongo que será un juego de gato y ratón —dijo Reborn.

Notte asintió—. Quien descubra al otro primero gana. Aunque no quiero que estemos enfrentados, después de todo, nuestro objetivo es el mismo: hacer de Tsuna el más grande jefe de la mafia.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que me perdonas el asunto de la pared y la bomba de harina? Me alegro que seas tan compresiva.

Esa frase hizo que Notte apretara sus puños—. Como sea, ¿por qué hiciste todas estas cosas?

—Necesitaba comprobar varias cosas, como si la super intuición de Tsuna ya había despertado, o que tan rápido es capaz de pasar de un estado de inconciencia a la acción o, más recientemente, sus habilidades de combate.

—Sus habilidades de combate, ¿cómo piensas…? —Viendo por la ventana, Notte notó como un gran grupo de estudiantes se reunían en un edificio.

—Creo que deberías ir al dojo, los esperaré en casa cuando vuelvan.

Notte salió de la oficina con el ceño fruncido y con paso apresurado.

Reborn volvió a sonreir—. El hecho de que no lo niegue es casi una afirmación. Ahora… ¿Qué familia ha estado recientemente en contacto con vindice?

—¿Notte estás bien? —pregunto Tsuna sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, simplemente me estoy preparando mentalmente.

—¿Para qué?

—Lo que venga, algo me dice que las cosas se van a volver algo locas por aquí.

Tsuna esperaba que su guardiana se equivocara, ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar. Dicho esto, ambos se retiraron d la escuela rumbo a su encuentro con Reborn.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Bueno esto tardó más de lo que esperaba, aunque también se volvió más largo de lo que esperaba. Agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Después de que investigar un poco, resultó que Jorge Alberto Barrita Juarez tiene razón, no hay contenedores de basura en Japón, o al menos, no en los callejones, eso me sorprendió un poco. Dicho esto, les pido que tengan paciencia con mi ortografía y que disfruten la historia. Y que, si quieren, dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6, Hayato Gokudera

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

Edad de Tsuna: 14 años.

Edad de Notte: 14 años.

* * *

—Ciaossu, soy el tutor asesino a sueldo, Reborn, de ahora en adelante te prepararé para convertirte en el décimo jefe vongola —dijo el pequeño bebe en traje.

—¿Es enserio? —Tsuna se encontraba realmente confundido.

Su madre le había presentado a su nuevo tutor al llegar a casa. Él había esperado muchas cosas; pero, un niño de dos o tres años vestido con traje negro, no era una de esas cosas. Después de que cenaran, Notte, Reborn y Tsuna se reunieron en su habitación.

—No soy una broma —dijo él, antes de que, de alguna forma, transformara su camaleón en… ¿¡Una pistola!?

Tsuna saltó hacia atrás instintivamente y sacó su daga, no tenía la habilidad suficiente como para desviar una bala; pero tampoco se iba a dejar disparar sin intentar hacer algo. Pero, enserio, ¿Cómo demonios transformó a un simple camaleón en una pistola? Él ya sabía que el mundo de la mafia no era exactamente normal, lo supo desde que sus maestros le hablaron de las llamas de la última voluntad; sin embargo, un bebe de dos años que habla como un adulto, viste de traje y transforma animales en armas… esto no tiene sentido.

—Buena reacción… Afortunadamente, no pareces tan inútil como mi último estudiante, si lo pude convertir a él en un líder lo suficientemente bueno para manejar a la familia Cavallone, debería poder convertirte en el décimo vongola.

—Aunque Tsuna enfrenta problemas mayores que el jefe de la familia Cavallone —dijo Notte.

Reborn asintió—. La familia vongola es mucho más grande y poderosa que cualquier otra en Italia. Además, tú tienes rivales al puesto.

—¿Los cuatro hijos del noveno?

Reborn asintió—. Aunque hayas sido escogido por el anillo vongola, ten en cuenta que eso es algo que no ha sucedido nunca en la historia de la familia, en pocas palabras, nadie se creerá de buenas a primeras que un miembro lejano de la familia ha sido elegido para liderar a toda la familia. Si no logran encargarse de ti con asesinos, te retaran por el liderazgo de la familia y, si quieres transformar a la vongola actual en una que se asemeje a la de los tiempos de primo, entonces necesitaras demostrarles que eres el mejor candidato para liderarlos, mejor incluso que esos cuatro. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cómo es que tú…? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Te he estado observando. Convertir a la vongola de nuevo a lo que algún día fue, es algo realmente complicado. La razón por el que la vongola se convirtió tan fácilmente de una organización que protegía a su territorio, dentro de los márgenes morales, a una familia mafiosa, es porque ambos términos no son muy diferentes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La familia vongola también protege su territorio y mantiene el orden dentro de este, Tsuna. La más grande diferencia entre la vongola con primo y la vongola después de este, son los valores.

—¿Los valores? ¿Los valores en la familia vongola se encuentran mal?

Reborn asintió—. Sí. En general, la familia vongola sigue cumpliendo con los objetivos que primo inició; el problema es la forma. Asesinato, chantaje, manipulación, traición, etc. Para conseguir sus objetivos, la familia está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario; además, la familia también se ha corrompido, para mantener el poder, están dispuesto a apuñalarse los unos a los otros.

—El efecto es enorme; pero la causa es pequeña y delicada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Notte.

Reborn sonrió—. Exacto. Aunque el efecto ha sido enorme, la causa fue la pérdida de valores y moralidad que primo tenía. No obstante, Tsuna, hay algo que debes tener claro, incluso si eres capaz de mejorar a la familia, la vongola nunca será una organización completamente legal, de hecho, lo mejor que podremos conseguir, es que sea una organización que mantenga la ley, manteniéndose al margen de esta.

Tsuna asintió—. Lo sé. La única razón por la que la vongola fue creada y pudo crecer tanto, fue porque se creó durante una época sin ley. La vongola no tiene ninguna base legal, es por eso que después de que el país se estabilizó y la ley volvió a establecerse de forma efectiva, vongola comenzó a actuar de forma clandestina. —Tsuna apretó las palmas de sus manos—. Pero, aun así, si puedo lograr que la vongola mejore, entonces haré todo lo que este en mi mano.

Reborn sonrió mientras usaba su sombrero para que no le vieran—. Es posible que tengas una oportunidad, de hecho, tal vez sea lo que la vongola necesita. Tal vez por eso vindice decidió intervenir.

—¿Eh?

Notte sonrió—. Vindice es la organización que hace cumplir las leyes del submundo. Aunque en el submundo todo se permite, este no está exento de reglas Tsuna, y vindice es quien se encarga de hacer que se cumplan. Por ejemplo: si la ley de omerta se rompe y la familia implicada no es capaz de dar el castigo apropiado, vindice se encarga de proporcionarlo.

Reborn asintió—. Generalmente, vindice no interfiere con otros asuntos del submundo que no sea hacer que las leyes se cumplan. Es por eso que enviarte a una guardiana para que te protegiera, hasta que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte, es algo inaudito. Sin embargo, si vindice pudo, de alguna manera, enterarse o prever lo que significaría tu entrada a nuestro mundo, tiene sentido que hayan decidido intervenir.

—¿Por qué?

—Velo de la siguiente forma: la familia vongola controla el submundo, si la familia vongola se acercara más a la ley, sin dejar de ser parte del submundo, ¿no facilitaría esto el trabajo de vindice?

Tsuna asintió—. Supongo que se romperían las reglas con menos regularidad…

—Bueno, esa es solo una de las consecuencias que habría; pero es la que más le importa a vindice.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que vindice envió a Notte?

—Eso no es algo que debes preguntarme a mí —dijo Reborn antes de mirar a Notte.

—¿Notte? —preguntó Tsuna mirándola también.

Notte hizo una mueca—. Eso es jugar sucio, Reborn. —Ocultando su rostro con su sombrero, el pequeño asesino fingió que no había hecho nada. Notte suspiró y comenzó a explicar—: Tsuna, no te voy a negar que esa podría ser una de las razones por las que vindice me envió; sin embargo, si es o no la razón principal por la que fui enviada, no es algo que te puede asegurar. No fui parte de vindice durante mucho tiempo, así que no estoy segura de todas sus intenciones, solo sé que nuestros objetivos concuerdan: volverte el jefe más poderoso que la vongola haya tenido, te diré mis razones más adelante, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo. —Tsuna sonrió amablemente—. En ese caso, esperaré hasta que te sientas lista.

Notte sonrió sutilmente—. Gracias.

—Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que se vayan temprano a dormir, los siguientes días serán agotadores —dijo Reborn.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Reborn sonrió maliciosamente—. No solo te probaré con simples disparos o ataques sorpresa. Tsuna, será mejor que estés preparado. —Después de decir esto, Reborn se cambió rápidamente a un piyama y se lanzó a dormir sobre una hamaca.

—¿Él… realmente duerme con los ojos abiertos? —dijo Tsuna bastante incrédulo. —Tsuna se volteó hacia Notte—. ¿Qué crees que tenga entre manos?

Notte cerró los ojos durante un momento—. No estoy segura, ya probó tus reflejos y tu habilidad de combate. ¿Tal vez un asesino a sueldo? Para ver como respondes ante un ataque real, o…

Tsuna dejó de oír después de asesino a sueldo, él empezó a sudar frio—. ¿T-Tú crees?

Notte sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible…

En ese momento, miles de ideas, sobre como el asesino intentaría matarle, cruzaron por su cabeza. Tsuna empezó a perder su color, volviéndose cada vez más pálido. Y, seguramente, se hubiera desmayado, si Notte no le hubiera detenido con un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Cálmate, te enfrentaras contra asesinos varias veces en un futuro, tendrás que acostumbrarte. Además, el noveno no reveló tu identidad, él debe saber que todavía no estas listo para enfrentarte contra los peces gordos de nuestro mundo. Así que dudo que permita que Reborn utilice a uno de ellos solo para probarte.

Las declaraciones de su amiga, lograron tranquilizarle un poco—. Gracias Notte.

Ella suspiró—. Eres demasiado amable e inocente para nuestro mundo, el entrenamiento te ha ayudado a endurecerte cuando lo necesites, no lo olvides.

Tsuna asintió.

—Supongo que Reborn tiene razón —dijo ella después de mirar su reloj—. Se está haciendo tarde, no vemos mañana Tsuna.

—Buenas, noches Notte.

—Duerme bien pequeño tonto.

El día siguiente resultó ser bastante normal, cosa que solo hizo que la paranoia de Tsuna solo aumentara, al menos hasta que…

—¡Sawada!

—¿Eh? —Tsuna se volteó y vio como un compañero de clase se acercaba a toda velocidad—. ¿Yoshida?

—Sawada, ¿te importaría ayudarnos en el partido de voleibol de esta tarde? —dijo Minoru inclinándose y juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

—¿Un partido de voleibol?

—Sí. Necesitamos dos jugadores más para completar el equipo y, después de ver como venciste a Mochida-senpai ayer, estamos seguros de que, con tu ayuda, seremos capaces de ganar sin tantos problemas. Entonces, ¿nos ayudas?

—¡Claro! Me encantaría —dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

—¿Enserio?

Tsuna asintió—. De hecho, creo que puedo pedirle a alguien más que nos ayude a llenar el hueco faltante.

—¿Tienes a alguien?

—Creo que sí; pero tendré que preguntarle.

—En ese caso, te lo encargo —dijo Minoru mientras se despedía.

Tsuna levantó su mano despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde, en el salón de clase…

—¿Hmn…? Te vez muy alegre, ¿sucedió algo? —dijo Notte mientras se acercaba a su pupitre, después de haber acabado de hablar con Hana y con Kyoko.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se hizo más grande mientras respondía—: Sí. ¡Me pidieron que jugara en el partido de voleibol de hoy! —Hasta ahora, Tsuna se había mantenido aparentando ser un estudiante promedio, así que la idea de lucirse un poco le emocionaba.

—¿Oh? ¿Y nuestro entrenamiento diario?

—¿Eh? —Tsuna comenzó a sentirse nervioso, al ver la mirada que Notte le estaba dando—. T-Tienes razón, ahora no es momento de jugar o de lucirme, menos si el Reborn ha enviado a alguien para probarme —dijo el vongola, algo deprimido.

Notte se acercó un poco más al pupitre de Tsuna y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.

—Auch. ¿Por qué fue eso? Ya me disculpé, les diré que no puedo jugar hoy.

—Fue para asegurarme que no se te suba a la cabeza —dijo ella mirado hacia otro lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Significa que puedes jugar; pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Has mantenido la fachada de chico normal por una razón ¿Recuerdas? Así que, que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿entendiste? —Notte había dicho esto último en voz baja.

Tsuna no pudo contener su alegría y, aprovechando que su amiga se encontraba tan cerca, le abrazó mientras le agradecía—. Sí, no se me olvidará. Gracias Notte.

—En-Entiendo, es suficiente, tranquilo —contestó su amiga algo incomoda.

Este intercambio cariñoso no pasó desapercibido para el resto de la clase; pero, considerando lo cercanos que eran Tsuna y Notte, nadie le dio mayor importancia, o bueno, casi nadie.

—Eh, Hana-chan…

—¿Hmn? ¿Pasa algo Kyoko?

—¿Notte-chan y Sawada siempre han sido tan cercanos?

Sobándose la barbilla, Hana respondió—. Sí. Si mal no recuerdo, han sido así de cercanos desde el primer día. Creo que ambos vienen de la misma escuela elemental; además, si mi memoria no me falla, creo que siempre se van juntos después de la escuela.

—Ya veo… —A Kyoko le parecía extraño, nunca le había prestado atención a Tsuna hasta su combate contra Mochida, tal vez por eso, ahora que lo había notado, se estaba dando cuenta de cosas que antes ignoraba.

Más tarde, en el campo de beisbol.

Tsuna había llegado al mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con Yamamoto el día anterior. Y ahí estaba otra vez, intentando batear con todas sus fuerzas contra una máquina de picheo.

—¡Hey! ¡Yamamoto-san! —Tsuna se acercó al beisbolista

—¿Hmn? ¿Tsuna? —dijo Yamamoto confundido. Tsuna se acercó al beisbolista mientras le saludaba—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. Veras, ¿Oíste del partido de voleibol?

—¿El partido de voleibol? ¿No ha empezado todavía?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza—. Veras, nos falta un último jugador, quería preguntarte: ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza, nervioso—. Perdona Tsuna; pero tengo que seguir entrenando. No he sido capaz de mejorar mis jugadas…

—¿Estás seguro? No pareces que te estés divirtiendo…

Yamamoto se mostró aún más confundido—. ¿Divertirme?

Tsuna asintió—. No pude ver mucho de tus otros partidos; pero de los pocos que pude ver, siempre estabas sonriendo. Creía que te estabas divirtiendo porque te apasiona el beisbol; pero, en las últimas prácticas, ya no sonríes, te mantienes con el ceño fruncido mientras repites tus lanzamientos. —Tsuna sonreía apenado—. Perdón, no debí haber dicho todo eso, solo creí que, si jugabas otro deporte, sin la presión de tener que mejorar, volverías a divertirte una vez más.

Yamamoto se encontraba bastante sorprendido por las declaraciones de su compañero. «Yo… ¿He dejado de divertirme jugando al beisbol?».

—Bueno, no importa Yamamoto-san, buscaré a alguien más que nos ayude a llenar el puesto. Gracias de todas formas —dijo el vongola antes de salir a buscar a alguien más.

—¡Espera!, ¡Tsuna! —dijo Yamamoto deteniéndolo en el acto.

—¿Sí?

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza mientras sonría algo incomodo—. Tal vez, tal vez tengas razón. Si no te importa, ¿me dejarías unirme?

Tsuna asintió sonriendo.

Llego la hora del partido…

—Sawada, ¿Trajiste a Yamamoto? —preguntó Minoru.

—Sí. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Minoru negó con la cabeza, muy emocionado—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Con ustedes dos, seguro que ganamos.

El partido comenzó. Recordando las palabras de Notte, Tsuna intentó jugar lo mejor que pudo sin ser algo demasiado extraordinario.

—Yamamoto-san, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna, él se encontraba bastante sudado, mientras le ofrecía una toalla.

Yamamoto la acepto sonriendo—. Sí. Los senpais no nos lo están dejando fácil.

Tsuna asintió.

—Pendón, debería poder rematar con más precisión.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, todos estamos jugando juntos, y ninguno está dispuesto a perder.

—¿Eh? —Yamamoto observó como el resto de sus compañeros mantenían su mirada fija en el otro equipo. Él podía sentirlo, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba dispuesto a dar su mano a torcer.

—Solo juega con todo lo que tienes, ganaremos esto todos juntos —dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Sí!

—¡Sawada, Yamamoto! Vamos, el tiempo de descanso ha terminado.

—**¡SÍ!**

El partido terminó con la victoria del equipo de la clase de Tsuna, por unos pocos puntos de ventaja.

—¡**Victoria**! —gritaron todos los miembros del equipo mientras festejaban acompañados por el resto de la clase.

Tsuna sonrió al ver como Yamamoto sonreía mientras festejaba junto con el resto de la clase.

—Auch —gimió Tsuna cuando sintió algo muy frio contra su mejilla.

—Ese fue un buen partido.

Tsuna se giró hacia donde había sentido el frio, para ver una lata de refresco justo enfrente de él. El joven vongola la tomó, al ver que era su guardiana quien se la ofrecía—. Gracias.

—No sabía que conocías bien a Yamamoto-kun.

—No lo hacía, lo conocí ayer, antes de la pelea con Mochida-senpai. Me parecía que necesitaba ayuda, así que lo invité a jugar.

—¿La superintuición?

—Creo…

El resto del día pasó sin ningún problema. Siendo un día relativamente normal.

Pero, al siguiente día…

—Bien muchachos, les presento al nuevo estudiante de intercambio: Gokudera Hayato. Él estaba estudiando en el extranjero, en Italia. Démosle la bienvenida.

«¿Italia? Sera él…». Tsuna observó la mirada de enojo del nuevo estudiante centrada en él. «Sí, sin duda es él, ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo».

El nuevo estudiante se acercó al pupitre de Tsuna, mirándolo con rabia, los compañeros que se sentaban cerca del joven vongola se alejaron un poco, al ver la mirada de Gokudera.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por unos minutos, al menos, hasta que Tsuna decidió romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre los dos—. Realmente, ¿quieres iniciar una pelea aquí?

Dándole una mirada de despreció, Gokudera se fue a sentar a su pupitre.

—¿Eh Sawada? —preguntó Minoru.

—¿Qué?

—¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Tsuna negó con su cabeza—. Es la primera vez que lo veo.

—¿Crees que sea un gangster?

—Quien sabe…

Cuando la clase había acabado, Tsuna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos. «No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se mostró, así como así?».

**¡Pump!**

Al estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Tsuna no notó como un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año se encontraban delante de él, chocando contra ellos.

—Discúlpenme senpais.

—¿Hmn? Eso pudo ser peligroso, pudiste romperme un hueso —dijo uno de los tres estudiantes mientras se tronaba las muñecas.

Tsuna no entendió el leve intento de intimidación de los estudiantes y, en vez de eso, se preocupó por él—. ¿Enserio? ¿Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad que te produzca debilidad en los huesos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la enfermería?

Al ver cómo Tsuna no entiende la situación en la que está y como, en vez de asustarse, trata al estudiante de tercer año como si fuera un debilucho, incluso si es sin quererlo, los compañeros de este empiezan a reírse por lo bajo.

El estudiante de tercer año cruje los dientes enojado y, apretando sus manos, le pregunta a Tsuna—: ¿¡Es que acaso no entiendes lo que te quiero decir!?

Tsuna ladea su cabeza confundido—. ¿Lo que me quieres decir? Creí que me estabas diciendo que tenías algún tipo de condición especial que hace que tus huesos sean más débiles de lo normal. ¿No era eso?

Perdiendo los estribos, el estudiante de tercer año aprieta aún más sus manos y lanza un golpe hacia Tsuna mientras dice—: ¡Tu mocoso!

No obstante, Tsuna le esquiva con facilidad y, por el impulso detrás del golpe, el estudiante mayor acaba cayendo contra el piso.

Tsuna no entiende el arrebato de su senpai; pero, entiende que ha hecho algo para hacerle enojar—. Discúlpame senpai, tengo algo que hacer, así que nos vemos otro día. ¡Ve a la enfermería si lo necesitas!

Tsuna salió corriendo dejando solos a los otros tres. Él no paró hasta llegar al patio de la escuela.

«Me preguntó… ¿Qué hice para hacerlos enojar?». Después de enfrentarse a "verdaderos" gangster, de pasar tanto tiempo con Hibari y cono Notte, además de entrenar con verdaderos asesinos, el joven vongola no veía a los alumnos de tercero como una amenaza, tanto es así, que ni siquiera notó sus intentos de intimidación.

—No está mal decimo vongola…

—¿Eh? —Tsuna volteó su mirada hacia una de los laterales, solo para ver a Gokudera Hayato apoyado contra la pared mientras fumaba un cigarro.

—Creí que huirías con el rabo entre las patas; pero en cambio, te burlaste de él en su cara, de forma tan sutil que lo sacaste de quicio, e incluso dejaste que se dejará llevar para que terminara lastimándose a sí mismo. Yo lo hubiera rematado mientras estaba en el piso; pero supongo que a algunos jefes les gusta mostrar piedad a sus adversarios, aunque… Eso no funcionará siempre en nuestro mundo. —Gokudera se separó de la pared—. Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, soy parte de la mafia, y he venido a aquí para probar si eres capaz de liderar a la vongola.

«Creo que está malentiendo la situación». Pensó Tsuna avergonzado—. Entonces tu eres de quien habló Reborn.

—En efecto —dijo una pequeña voz desde una de las ventanas—. Ciaossu, Gokudera Hayato. Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba.

—Reborn, así que tú eres el asesino de más confianza del noveno. ¿Es cierto que me convertiré en candidato para ser el nuevo líder de la familia si mato a Sawada?

—Sí así es. Vamos que empiece la matanza —contestó de manera impasible el bebé.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es mentira Reborn! Para ser jefe de la familia debes tener sangre vongola. Es imposible que él se convierta en el nuevo jefe.

—¡Oh! Eso es cierto… Bueno no importa, a fin de cuentas, el verdadero objetivo de Hayato no es ser jefe de la familia, sino pertenecer a esta. Así que no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad Hayato?

—Así que era una mentira, me parecía raro que se pudiera ser candidato a jefe de una manera tan sencilla. Aunque, no esperaba menos de uno de los mejores asesinos de nuestro mundo, incluso si me atrajiste con mentiras, tienes razón. Prepárate Sawada, te mataré aquí y me volveré parte de la familia.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Cambiaste de opinión así de fácil!? ¡Espera! ¿¡De donde sacaste esos cartuchos de dinamita!?

—Oh si, Tsuna, Gokudera es conocido por el alias de: la bomba huracán, Hayato, se dice que es capaz de esconder dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo —comentó Reborn casualmente.

«Que habilidad tan absurdamente ridícula». Pensó él.

—Ahí voy. —Con un movimiento de mano, Gokudera encendió sus cartuchos con su cigarro y se los lanzó directo a la cara.

Al ver las bombas volando hacia él, Tsuna corrió en zigzag para evitarlas. «Esto es malo, no esperaba que me atacara en la escuela; aparte de mi navaja, no tengo el resto de mis cuchillas». Pensó él, a la vez que sacaba su navaja y comenzaba a cortar los cartuchos que no podía esquivar antes de que estallaran.

—Así que ya comenzó…

Reborn asintió—. ¿No va a ayudarlo, Notte?

Ella negó con la cabeza—. Soy su guardiana, si fuera un ataque de alguien externo o algo así, entonces intervendría; pero, si es una prueba para ver si es capaz de convertirse en el próximo jefe, entonces es algo que debe enfrentar por su cuenta.

—Hmn… Ya veo, me moveré un poco para tener una mejor vista. Ten cuidado, este lugar puede ser peligroso —dijo Reborn antes de moverse a otro lugar del campo de batalla.

Notte asintió.

—¡Nada mal vongola! Toma esto, ¡Double bomb! —Gokudera tomó el doble de sus cartuchos en sus manos y se los arrojó a Tsuna.

«No puede ser… No, espera, ¡Eso es!» Tsuna detuvo tantas bombas como pudo; pero, aun así, solo pudo detener la mitad de ellas, el resto estaba a punto de explotar en su cara y, en vez de saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlas, Tsuna decidió alejarse solo lo suficiente para que la explosión le diera de lejos mientras se cubría con sus manos.

**¡Bumm!**

Los cartuchos estallaron con fuerza levantando una gran nube de polvo.

«¡Tsuna!». Pensó Notte, aunque por fuera mantenía una expresión impasible.

«¿Qué? ¿No le dio tiempo para escapar?». Pensó Gokudera. «No, debe ser otra cosa». Gokudera preparó otra vez su double bombs—. ¡Ahí estás! ¡Toma esto, double bomb!

Gokudera lanzó otra vez sus cartuchos de dinamitas hacia donde la nube de polvo se había movido. Sin embargo, lo que salió de la nube de polvo no fue Tsuna, sino su chaleco hecho girones.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —Gokudera volteó su mirada hacia la dirección contraria; pero su rostro fue obligado a girar en la dirección opuesta violentamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tsuna le había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, enviándolo a volar algunos metros de distancia.

El joven vongola había usado su chaleco y la cortina de humo como distracción, él tenía leves quemaduras en sus brazos, provocadas por las explosiones de los cartuchos. Tsuna pudo haber apuñalado a Gokudera en vez de simplemente golpearlo; pero él realmente no quería matar a su nuevo compañero de clase, no quería matar a nadie, de ser posible. Lo mismo ocurrió con los yakusas, él no los apuñaló en puntos vitales. Pero él no sabía si alguien joven como Gokudera podía manejar un apuñalamiento y la pérdida de sangre que este conlleva, a diferencia de los yakusas que, a pesar de ser jóvenes, prácticamente eran adultos jóvenes, Gokudera era solo un estudiante igual que él. En pocas palabras, a los ojos de Tsuna, los "yakusas" poseían mayor resistencia.

«Por favor, quédate en el piso». Pensó Tsuna; pero, para su mala suerte, Gokudera se levantó con algo de esfuerzo. Él había caído unos metros por delante de Notte.

—Bien, ya que tanto lo quieres, ¡te atacaré con todo lo que tengo! ¡TRIPLE BOMB! —Sin embargo, ya fuera porque Gokudera no era capaz de manejar tantos cartuchos, o porque todavía estaba aturdido, él sacó el triple de cartuchos y, una buena parte de estos, cayeron justo donde se encontraba. En su desesperación, intentó deshacerse del resto de los que cargaba; arrojándolos en varias direcciones.

Varias de estos volaron hacia Notte, ella se deshizo de todas las que pudo; pero, no notó como algunos cartuchos cayeron detrás de ella.

Todo lo siguiente pasaría en un intervalo de unos pocos segundos…

—¡No! —Todo pasó tan rápido, Tsuna corrió tan rápido cono pudo.

Hayato intentaba patear los cartuchos y alejarlos de él; pero eran demasiados. «Estoy acabado, este es mi final».

Notte apagó tantos cartuchos como pudo; pero al final, no pudo apagarlos todos, unos cuantos iban a explotar, ella se cubrió con sus manos y esperó el golpe. Pero, había algo que ella no entendía, ¿Por qué Tsuna corría tan desesperadamente hacía ella? Eran solo unos cuantos cartuchos. ¿Por qué se veía tan desesperado?

Lo que Notte no notó; pero Tsuna sí, fue el lugar donde ella se encontraban, justo a unos metros por delante de uno de los tanques de gas utilizados por la cafetería y para las clases de economía doméstica. El tanque no era muy grande, ya que este se utilizaba principalmente para la clase de economía doméstica y estaba rodeado por una pequeña verja. Sin embargo, si la dinamita de Hayato es capaz de dañar el tanque y producir una gran explosión, Notte será golpeada directamente.

«No voy a llegar, ¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR!». Tsuna corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que apartar a Gokudera de ese montón de explosivos y evitar que Notte fuera golpeada por la explosión; pero simplemente no era posible—. ¡Notte el tanque!

—¿Eh? ¿tanque? —Notte se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Pero había alguien que sí previó toda la situación, antes de que ocurriera. Con su compañero león ya preparado, Reborn disparó mientras decía—: Protege a tus aliados con tu última voluntad, Tsuna.

La bala roja fue disparada por Reborn y esta impactó en la frente de Tsuna; pero él no murió, de hecho, ni siquiera perdió empuje. En ese momento Tsuna sintió que le corría fuego por las venas, todo se volvió extraordinariamente lento, sus limitadores físicos fueron removidos y unas palabras surgieron en su mente.

—¡Reborn, protegeré a Notte y a Gokudera con mi última voluntad!

Corriendo más rápido de lo humanamente posible, Tsuna apagó todos los cartuchos que rodeaban a Gokudera y, después de esto, corrió hacia Notte. Tsuna llegó a tiempo para apagar los cartuchos que se encontraban alrededor de ella; pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para apagar los que cayeron cerca del tanque, así que…

**!BBUUMMM! **

La explosión los golpeó a ambos; pero Tsuna logró cubrir a Notte minutos antes de que esta se diera, la explosión también afectó a Gokudera, el cual fue lanzado varios metros de distancia por el aire.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasó? —Notte pesadamente abrió sus ojos, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y apenas había tenido tiempo para analizar la situación—. ¿Eh? ¿Tsuna? ¿¡Tsuna estás bien!? —Lo primero que ella notó fue a su amigo encima de ella, él tenía una llama de última voluntad en su cabeza.

—¿Notte estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, pero tú…

Tsuna sonrió—. Bien… —La llama de última voluntad se apagó y Tsuna perdió la conciencia.

—¿Tsuna? ¿¡TSUNA!?

* * *

Nota de autor:

Bueno ahí va un capítulo más espero que todos se encuentren bien en medio de esta situación mundial. Agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Dicho esto, Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7, Yamamoto Takeshi

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Edad de Tsuna: 14 años.

Edad de Notte: 14 años.

Capítulo 4, arco 2: Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Aaaahhh —gimió Tsuna mientras abría sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una lampara iluminando el techo.

—¿Dónde estoy…? —preguntó el chico adormilado.

—En la enfermería tonto, ¿Dónde más estarías después de hacer esa locura? —dijo Notte, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de su cama.

—¿Notte? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeó la explosión? —preguntó el joven vongola aturdido.

Esto enojó un poco a su guardiana—. ¡Preocúpate más por ti tonto! Literalmente saltaste directo a una explosión de gas, ¡pudiste haber muerto y…! —Notte se calmó por un momento, sus ojos dejaron de mirarle la cara y ella bajó la mirada—. Gracias… Si no me hubieras protegido, es muy probable que estuviera muerta. Así que muchas gracias Tsuna.

Tsuna había estado varios años junto a Notte, y si había aprendido algo de ella era que no era precisamente buena expresando sus sentimientos de forma honesta. Tsuna siempre había pensado que se debía a haber sido criada en un entorno rodeada de mafiosos donde mostrar dichos sentimientos podría ser un gran error. Así que él valoraba mucho el esfuerzo que ella estaba poniendo para agradecerle.

Tsuna sonrió—. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Notte sonrió devuelta—. Tonto, es mi deber protegerte, no al revés…

—Sí; pero, ¿qué clase de líder sería si no pudiera proteger a mis subalternos?

—En eso tienes toda la razón… —resonó una voz en la enfermería, súbitamente, una plataforma bajó del techo y sobre esta se encontraba Reborn—. A diferencia de otras mafias, como la mafia china, los gangsters estadunidenses, la yakusa o la bratva, la mafia italiana se maneja utilizando un sistema de familia. Y una de las cualidades más importantes a la hora de dirigir una familia, es el poder proteger a sus miembros.

—Tienes razón —contestó Notte—. Aquellos que no pueden mantener a los miembros de su familia a salvo, no merecen liderar una familia —dijo ella con un toque de odio.

Preocupado, el vongola le preguntó a Reborn—: ¿Cómo está Gokudera-kun? ¿La explosión le golpeó?

Reborn negó con su cabeza—. Afortunadamente, gracias a tu modo de última voluntad, fuiste capaz de apagar los cartuchos antes de que estallaran.

—¿Modo de última voluntad? —pregunto confundido el décimo.

Reborn asintió—. El modo de última voluntad te permite abrir tus limitadores externos, produciendo que puedas usar todo tu poder para lograr un único objetivo. ¿Debiste sentir como si tu cuerpo se rompiera desde adentro? ¿Verdad?

Tsuna asintió—. Fue horrible…

—Eso es producto de abrir tus limitadores. El cuerpo humano no está acostumbrado a liberar todo su potencial, por eso los limitadores se encuentran cerrados con el objetivo de protegerte, y solo son liberados cuando una persona se encuentra en una situación de presión extrema.

—¿Es por eso que fui capaz de aguantar el dolor y seguí adelante?

Reborn asintió.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con las llamas de última voluntad? Me sentí de forma similar a cuando las uso.

—Sí. De hecho, lo normal sería que aprendieras primero a usar tu modo de última voluntad antes de poder aprender a usar tus llamas; sin embargo, debido a tu sangre vongola y a que fuiste escogido por el anillo vongola del cielo, tienes una habilidad casi innata para usar las lamas. Las llamas de última voluntad son la manifestación física de tu voluntad, generada al quemar tu fuerza vital, en esencia, utilizas tu voluntad tanto para crear las llamas como para entrar en el modo de última voluntad.

—Ya veo…

Reborn se giró hacia la puerta de la enfermería—. Hablando de Gokudera, vamos, ¡Pasa!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando al peliplateado.

—¿Gokudera-kun…? —preguntó Tsuna confundido.

—Después de que lo salvaste de sus propias bombas, me ayudó a traerte aquí y a inventar una mentira para engañar a los profesores. Ha estado cuidando la puerta de la enfermería desde que llegamos.

Tsuna se quedó mirando por un momento a Gokudera, él tenía el uniforme hecho girones y tenía un mueca similar a cuando lo conoció—. Gokude-

Sin embargo, antes de él pudiera decir su nombre, el chico bomba se arrodilló y, pegando su cabeza contra el piso, prácticamente suplicó—: Vongola decimo, de ahora en adelante mi vida le pertenece, por favor, ¡permítame unirme a su familia!

—¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!? —pregunto confundido Tsuna—. ¿¡Pero no estabas tratando de matarme hace unas horas!?

Sin cambiar su posición, Gokudera le contesta—: Sí eso es cierto; lo hice porque se me había prometido que si lo mataba se me permitiría entrar a la familia vongola. Aun así, a pesar de que intenté matarlo, usted me salvo la vida de mis propios errores, por eso le estoy enormemente agradecido. —Gokudera alzó su mirada por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar—. Tal vez no le sepa decimo; pero en el submundo, las deudas son cosas muy importantes, una deuda debe ser pagada, y una deuda donde se debe la vida se debe pagar usando esa misma vida.

Las palabras de Gokudera pusieron a pensar a Tsuna. Él no podía aceptar al chico, así como así, intentó matarlo, y los puso en peligro de muerte a los tres; no obstante, su super intuición no le advertía de nada extraño, lo que significaba que el chico bomba no quería engañarlo. Además, Gokudera tenía buenas habilidades de combate y buenas calificaciones, estaba acostumbrado al mundo de la mafia y, más importante, conoce su ubicación. El joven vongola no podía dejarlo ir conociendo esa información.

Sabiendo esto, él dijo—: Gokudera-kun, entenderás que después de tus actos no puedo aceptarte en mi familia tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Gokudera inclinó la cabeza una vez más—. Lo sé; pero incluso si no me permite unirme a su familia, entonces al menos permítame seguirlo, ¡me ganaré su confianza con hechos!

Tsuna sonrió—. En ese caso, de ahora en adelante estarás en, digamos, un periodo de prueba, si pruebas que eres digno de mi confianza, te permitiré unirte a mi familia.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Tsuna, el chico bomba sonrió alegremente—. ¡Entendido decimo! ¡Déjemelo a mí! ¡Le demostraré que soy merecedor de su confianza!

El cambio rápido de chico amargado y buscador de problemas, a un chico efusivo y servicial sorprendió de sobremanera al joven vongola.

—Por cierto, decimo me lo he estado preguntando desde que la vi observando nuestro combate. ¿Quién es esta mujer? —Gokudera dijo observando a Notte.

—Oh sí, ella es Notte Tsukino, al igual que tú, ella es italo-japonesa. Ella ha sido mi guardiana desde que he sido mucho más joven y es mi persona de más confianza.

Al oír estas palabras, Gokudera la consideró automáticamente como su rival, él se levantó y dijo—: ¿Hmn? ¿Enserio decimo? Pero ella ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerle o protegerse a sí misma, ¿está seguro que es un buena guardiana?

A Tsuna no le dio tiempo siquiera de advertirle a Gokudera que tuviera cuidado con sus palabras, en el mismo instante en el que el chico bomba había soltado esas palabras, dos cadenas salieron de varios "portales", rodeando al joven mafioso e imposibilitando su movimiento.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, Notte jaló una de sus cadenas, lo cual produjo que esta se retrajera tumbando al chico bomba en el acto. De nuevo estando arrodillado, Gokudera alzó su mirada y observó a Notte con ira contenida; sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.

La chica le estaba mirando con un rostro inexpresivo, no había ira, molestia o rabia, simplemente era como si no le importara. De hecho, tal vez fuera por haber vivido rodeado por mafiosos; pero el joven podía decir que era muy probable que ella pudiera mantener esa expresión, incluso si acababa con su vida en ese mismo instante.

—Es muy hipócrita de tu parte decir eso sabes. Tú, un asesino que fácilmente creyó en una mentira cuando te dijeron que podrías convertirte en el líder de la familia más poderosa en el submundo si matabas al próximo candidato, uno que falló en su misión de asesinato, puso su propia vida en peligro por el mal uso de sus habilidades y, al final, terminó siendo salvado por la misma persona a la quiso matar. ¿Realmente tienes algún derecho de juzgar mis habilidades?

Estas palabras golpearon con la fuerza de un tren a máxima velocidad todo el autoestima del pobre chico. En cuestión de segundos, el chico bomba había sido aplastado verbalmente.

Tsuna estaba sudando frio, él conocía bien a su amiga, por fuera parecía estar tranquila y serena; pero por dentro probablemente estaba hirviendo de ira. Al ver que Notte tenía intenciones de continuar, el joven decimo intervino en favor de detener una matanza en muchos sentidos…

Él sujetó a su amiga evitando que pudiera continuar—. Gokudera-kun, Notte me ha protegido durante años, y he podido comprobar sus habilidades por mi propia cuenta, si quieres entrar a nuestra familia, entonces debes tratarla como tu senpai, ¿entiendes?

Al escuchar las ordenes de Tsuna, Gokudera volvió a su estado manso—. ¡Como ordene decimo!

—Aaahhhh —Notte suspiró—. Esto va a ser una molestia.

Por su lado, Reborn, que se había quedado al margen de todo el asunto, sonrió al haber obtenido el resultado esperado—. Me alegro que se haya llegado a un acuerdo beneficioso; sin embargo, ¿realmente quieren perderse todos los periodos? Si siguen aquí se perderán todas sus clases y me han dicho de buena fuente que lo que darán hoy estará en los próximos exámenes. ¿Os queréis dar ese lujo?

Al ver que el pequeño asesino a sueldo tenía razón, Tsuna se levantó a toda prisa de la cama de la enfermería directo al aula de clases, para él sería terrible perder una sola clase considerando lo que le costaba mantenerse sus notas. Note le seguía de cerca y Gokudera les seguía con un poco menos de interés.

«Esperar un momento». Pensó el joven decimo—. ¿¡Por qué diablos estoy en calzoncillos!?

—Oh si, ese es un efecto secundario de la bala. Disfruta yendo a clases en ropa interior —dijo Reborn mientras se marchaba.

—¡REBORN…!

Así pasaron los días con relativa tranquilidad los exámenes y varios torneos deportivos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los estudiantes de Namimori se esforzaban lo más que podían por mantener sus calificaciones. Tsuna, por su parte, se esforzaba en mantener la calma cuando le preguntaban por qué lo encontraron medio desnudo encima de Notte en medio del patio donde parecía que alguien había lanzado granadas y, también, cuando le preguntaban por qué fue a clase en ropa interior.

En general a Tsuna le fue bien, Reborn y Notte hacían un combo demoledor como sus tutores, en más de un sentido, y Gokudera que tenía muy buenas calificaciones le ayudaba como podía. Pero, durante el periodo de preparación, de exámenes y el actual periodo de entrega, él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

«Se está sobre esforzando». Pensó el vongola después de ver el estado de su compañero beisbolista.

Yamamoto tenía ojeras bajos los ojos, se veía cansado y parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

—¡Sawada! —lo llamó el profesor.

—¡Voy! —Tsuna llegó hasta donde se encontraba el profesor y retiró su examen, él se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, al ver que había podido aumentar sus notas, aunque sea un poco.

Después de un rato, el profesor entregó todos los exámenes y se dispuso a dejar ir a sus alumnos.

—¡Espera Yamamoto! —dijo el profesor.

—¿Sucede algo sensei? —respondió él.

—Sí. Necesito que te quedes conmigo un rato más.

—¿Por qué?

—Como que ¿Por qué? Puedes ser una estrella de béisbol; pero eso no es excusa para que tus notas bajen tanto…

Tsuna no pudo oír más porque el profesor cerró la puerta del salón impidiéndoselo.

—¿Sucede algo decimo? —preguntó Gokudera siendo seguido por Notte.

—Sí, ¿creen que podrían irse sin mí?

—¿Y el entrenamiento? —preguntó el chico bomba.

—Por esta vez dejaré que Tsuna se lo salte —dijo Notte, la cual había sido más perspicaz y había inferido la razón por la que Tsuna quería quedarse un rato más.

—¿Estas segura Notte-senpai?

Notte asintió—. Sí, además, de los tres, el que más necesita mejorar eres tú Gokudera. —Esa afirmación golpeó fuertemente al joven mafioso—. Todavía no eres capaz de usar el triple bomb de forma efectiva…

—¿P-Pero es que…? —intentó replicar el peliplateado.

—¡Nada! —le calló Notte—. Vamos, tal vez si lo logras, esta vez enorgullezcas a Tsuna.

Al ver esta oportunidad, Gokudera se animó y siguió a Notte sin muchas replicas.

Tsuna salió del edificio principal de la escuela y se dirigió al campo de béisbol, él se quedó esperando al as del deporte sabiendo que, incluso con el regaño del profesor, aun así, vendría a entrenar. Y, tal y como predijo, después de unos 20 minutos, Yamamoto se presentó en el campo de prácticas.

—¿Tsuna? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el beisbolista.

Tsuna le sonrió—. Necesitaba preguntarte algo, así que te esperé aquí.

Yamamoto sonrió—. En ese caso, pregúntame mientras practico —dijo él antes de lanzarle la pelota.

Tsuna la atajó y se puso en posición para pichar, Yamamoto se colocó en su posición de bateador y el vongola arrojó la primera pelota.

—¿Estás seguro que esto está bien Yamamoto-san? —dijo Tsuna mientras volvía a arrojar la pelota.

—¿¡A qué te refieres!? —preguntó el beisbolista mientras golpeaba la pelota.

—Se que el torneo está cerca; pero, ¿está bien sobre esforzarse tanto? ¿tus notas se han visto afectadas, no es así?

Yamamoto se detuvo y dejo el bate a un lado—. No puedo detenerme estando tan cerca Tsuna, los partidos están cada vez más cerca y el equipo confía en mí.

Tsuna también se detuvo—. Lo sé; pero, el sobresfuerzo puede traerte problemas mayores, ¿estás seguro de estarás bien?

Yamamoto sonrió intentando tranquilizar al vongola—. Tranquilo, conozco mis límites.

Tsuna no parecía convencido; pero decidió no seguir empujando el asunto. «Espero que tengas razón Yamamoto-san…».

Varios días pasaron después de que Tsuna y el beisbolista tuvieron esa conversación En general las cosas parecían ir bien, y ya solo faltaban un par de días para los torneos Inter escolares.

Esa mañana Tsuna se encontraba hablando con Gokudera mientras esperaban que las clases comenzaran.

—¡Es sorprendente decimo! Ya casi soy capaz de utilizar el triple bomb —exclamó emocionado Gokudera.

—Sí, creo que solo necesitas un poco más de practica para usarlo durante una pelea —contestó el vongola.

El chico bomba asintió—. Aun así, todavía debo lidiar con el mayor obstáculo para mis bombas…

—¿Y eso sería?

—Los lugares abiertos. En esos sitios me cuesta acorralar a mi oponente.

—Ya veo…

De repente la puerta se abrió, Tsuna esperaba que se tratara del profesor, pero lo que vio, lo dejo atónito…

—¡Ya-Yamamoto-san! —Tsuna dejo su pupitre y corrió hacia el frente del salón.

Yamamoto había entrado minutos antes, en un principio él parecía normal, pero había algo que antes no tenía. Una férula estaba rodeando uno de sus brazos.

—Yamamoto-san. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Yamamoto sonrió y contestó mientras le enseñaba el brazo—. Creo que tenías razón Tsuna, me sobre esforcé demasiado. No es muy grave, es un esguince; pero no podré mover el brazo durante mínimo, una semana…

«¿¡Entonces el torneo!?». Tsuna no se atrevió a decirlo, Yamamoto lo sabía y él no se lo recordaría. El vongola no sabía que decir, decir cualquier palabra de ánimo no haría más que empeorar la situación. Sin saber que decir el simplemente susurró—. Lo siento…

Esto sorprendió al beisbolista—. ¿por qué te disculpas? Tu intestaste advertirme, y yo fui quien no tomó en cuenta tu consejo, no es tu culpa… —Él esbozó una sonrisa resignada—. Tranquilo, ya habrá más torneos, estoy seguro…

El as del beisbol dijo esto y se fue sentar a su sitio.

—Yamamoto-san… —susurró Tsuna. Esa última sonrisa cargaba un enorme dolor escondido. El vongola lo sabía, su super intuición se lo estaba gritando, el beisbolista iba a cometer una tontería si se lo dejaba solo. Tsuna quería hacer algo, decir algo; pero precisamente por ser el que le advirtió que esto podía pasar, cualquier cosa que hiciera solo agregaría más leña al fuego.

Tsuna se sentó en su sitio después de que el profesor atravesara la puerta. El joven vongola no se pudo tranquilizarse en ningún momento, a pesar de que él sabía que el as del beisbol tenía más amigos y familia que le ayudarían más que él, al ver como este no hacía más que hundirse en su depresión cuando alguien decía algo sobre su esguince, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Afortunadamente, el día pasó sin mayores accidentes.

«Tal vez fue solo un presentimiento sin significado». Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero la super intuición no era una habilidad asombrosa que garantizaba tu éxito dentro de familia por nada, porque, al día siguiente…

«¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que llegar a esto!?». Tsuna tenía su mirada alzada hacia el cielo, o, más específicamente, hacia lo más alto de la escuela. Allí, en borde del techo, se encontraba Yamamoto.

—¿¡Es cierto que piensa saltar…!?

—¡Parece que en serio se quiere suicidar…!

—¡Qué alguien lo detenga!

El vongola escuchó los gritos y susurros de su compañeros que se mantenían rodeándolo. Notte y Gokudera también estaban a su lado.

—Parece que la situación se ha puesto algo extrema, ¿no te parece? —dijo Reborn parado en el hombro de Tsuna.

—Tengo que hacer algo…

Reborn asintió—. Y será mejor que lo hagas rápido, he visto esos ojos antes… Él realmente piensa saltar.

—¿Tienes algún plan o algo? —le preguntó Notte.

—O algo… —dijo Tsuna antes de dirigirse a Reborn—. Necesito que me ayudes…

Reborn sonrió después de que Tsuna le contara su plan—. Eso es algo arriesgado, recuerda que las balas de última voluntad solo sirven si tienes la resolución para morir. ¿Crees que lo logrará?

Tsuna asintió.

—Entonces ve, te daré una mano cuando lo necesites.

—Sí —dijo Tsuna antes de empezar a correr hacia el interior de la escuela.

—En ese caso, yo lo ayudaré decimo —dijo Gokudera antes de intentar perseguirlo.

—Yo voy también —dijo Notte.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada, pues Reborn los detuvo a ambos—. Quédense aquí, esto es algo que Tsuna debe hacer por su cuenta…

—¡Pero…! —intentó replicar Gokudera.

Sin embargo, solo una mirada del experto asesino bastó para callar cualquier replica de ambos.

Reborn extendió su mano y su fiel compañero se transformó en un rifle de francotirador—. Esto es algo que Tsuna debe realizar por su cuenta. Un jefe debe ser capaz de proteger a los miembros de su familia…

Por otro lado, Tsuna subía por las escaleras tan rápido como podía, era como cuando tuvo que salvar a Notte, solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza: «Rápido, ¡Rápido! ¡Tengo que llegar!». Él se había tardado un poco porque tuvo que pedir prestado una bate y una pelota, los cuales llevaba en sus manos.

No obstante, el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Cuando Tsuna iba por el penúltimo piso, Yamamoto dio un paso al frente.

—¡No!

—¡Detente Yamamoto-kun!

Gritaban sus compañeros. Tsuna no se lo pensó dos veces él abrió uno de los ventanales del penúltimo piso y se preparó para saltar…

—¡Tsuna! —gritó Notte, al verle colocarse arriba de la ventana como si fuera a saltar.

—¡Decimo!

—Bien, así es como debe ser… ¡Protege a tus familia con tu última voluntad, Tsuna! —dicho esto, Reborn disparó tres balas, una detrás de otra; pero en diferentes direcciones…

Yamamoto saltó, y Tsuna saltó justo detrás de él…

La adrenalina ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de ver cuando la primera bala le había impactado, justo antes de haber saltado. La segunda le impactó en la cabeza justo en pleno vuelo. La última bala no le dio a Tsuna, en cambio, se dirigió hacia Yamamoto y le dio a él.

Al ver a Tsuna "volando" hacia él, el beisbolista exclamó sorprendido—. ¿¡Tsuna!? ¿¡Qué haces!?

—¡**Reborn**! ¡Salvándote! —El salto de Tsuna fue tan potente que le permitió a este atrapar a Yamamoto en pleno vuelo y llegar de nuevo hasta la terraza.

—Como fue eso posible —preguntó Notte.

—¡El décimo es increíble! —gritó Gokudera.

—Esas fueron la bala de última voluntad combinada con la bala de salto —habló Reborn—. Le dieron el impulso suficiente a Tsuna para lograr llegar hasta Yamamoto y rescatarlo.

—¡Entonces ya todo está hecho! —dijo Gokudera.

Reborn negó con la cabeza—. Todavía no, falta lo más importante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el peliplateado.

—Ya salvo a Yamamoto de la caída, ahora debe salvarlo de sí mismo.

—¿Salvarlo de sí mismo? Eso será difícil… —susurró Notte.

Tsuna y Yamamoto cayeron en la terraza.

—Itaaa… —exclamó Tsuna.

—¿Tsuna por qué hiciste eso? —dijo Yamamoto; pero él no recibió respuesta alguna. En cambio, apenas y tuvo tiempo para atajar el bate que Tsuna le acababa de arrojar—. ¿Eh?

—Te rendiste… —dijo Tsuna.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —preguntó el beisbolista.

—Al no poder romper tus límites, que eso te haya llevado a heriste a ti mismo, y al terminar perdiendo tu momento de brillar, en vez de alzar la cabeza y seguir adelante, ¡te rendiste! No solo con el béisbol, te diste por vencido con tu vida…. Yamamoto-san, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —gritó Tsuna con toda su fuerza.

Esto enfureció al as del beisbol—. ¡Tu no lo entiendes! Le he dedicado todo al béisbol, ¡cada onza de mí mismo! Y, aun así… No sirvió para nada, ¡no soy capaz de mejorar! Y al final, terminé hiriéndome como un tonto, como tú dices, perdí mi oportunidad de brillar… —Tsuna nunca había visto a Yamamoto actuar así, él no sabía lo afectado que el chico estaba—. No soy un buen estudiante, hasta ahora el béisbol es lo único que he tenido, ¡le dedique todo…! Solo para toparme con un muro que no puedo superar. —Pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia se derramaron de sus ojos.

—¡Lo harás! —dijo Tsuna.

—No, no puedo, lo intenté todo…

—¡LO HARAS! —grito con más fuerza el vongola—. ¡Puedes superarlo Yamamoto-san, estoy seguro de ello!

—Pero-

—¡No lo pienses! Si puedes o no deja que se decida ahora. ¡Pon todo lo que tienes en este bateo y apuesta tu vida en ello!

—Tsuna…

El vongola lo miró con decisión—. No me escuchaste cuando te dije que podrías lastimarte, ¡Escúchame ahora! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Yamamoto se mordió el labio, él se levantó y agarró el bate con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, su mano herida le dolía y le decía que se detuviera; pero al ver la mirada de Tsuna, al ver su completa fe en él, dejo de importarle. No le importaba el dolor en su herida, no le importaba el intento de suicidio que estuvo a punto de cometer, ni siquiera le importaba la extraña llama que se iluminaba en la frente de Tsuna. ¿Quería que lo diera todo en el siguiente bateo? Bien, él lo daría. Y con ese pensamiento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la misma llama que brillaba en la frente de su compañero se encendió con fuerza en la suya, la única diferencia era el color azul claro con el que brillaba.

Tsuna lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡GOLPEALA YAMAMOTO!

Y para el beisbolista todo se movió en cámara lenta, nunca había visto un lanzamiento tan rápido, ni siquiera había podido lograrlo con tiros más lentos ¿Cómo podría lograrlo con un lanzamiento como ese? Aun así, no retrocedió, más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, él movió su bate a toda velocidad y….

—**¡PUMP!**

El bate se rompió después del impacto contra la pelota y esta… esta voló, voló alto, más alto de lo que hubiera logrado antes, en cualquier estadio, en cualquier partido, eso sería un home run.

Yamamoto se quedó mirando como la pelota se perdía en la distancia, él perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y termino arrodillado. Lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, pero ya no eran de importancia, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción atravesó su rostro. Esa miasma sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Tsuna al ver el logro de su compañero. Y solo después de que no pudieron ver más la pelota, ambos se desmayaron….

* * *

Nota de autor:

Espero que este capítulo haya quedado bien. Creo que Yamamoto es el personaje peor presentado en toda la serie, y bueno, Gokudera solo aparece de repente y quiere matar a Tsuna por algo que no tiene sentido, así que ya os imaginareis de que estoy hablando. Dicho esto, agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8, la escorpión y la vaca

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Capítulo 5; arco 2: Actividades en familia.

¡Bum!; ¡Bam!

¡Pam!; ¡Pum!

Las balas, misiles, cuchillos y… ¿Pasteles? Volaban con rapidez hacia Yamamoto que llevaba a Gokudera en su espalda, así como a Tsuna y a Notte.

—¡A la derecha!

Los cuatro giraron con rapidez mientras corrían a toda velocidad por la ciudad, ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por: Reborn, un bebe vaca y una mujer de cabello purpura.

—¡Detrás de los árboles! —gritó Notte.

Los cuatro se ocultaron detrás de estos y esperaron…

Tsuna intentó recordar cómo había terminado en esta situación; pero simplemente no tenía sentido. Todo comenzó hace una semana…

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en pequeña mesa de su habitación. Junto a él estaban: Notte, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana y, por último, Yamamoto.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco días desde el intento de suicidio de Yamamoto. Fue un verdadero problema explicar toda la situación; pero, debido a su buen trabajo como jefe, según Reborn, él le brindo una mano moviendo algunos hilos para explicar toda la locura; Sin embargo, había algo que no se podía o, mejor dicho, no se debía ocultar: Yamamoto intentó suicidarse.

La escuela obviamente actuó, el beisbolista fue suspendido durante tres días sin ningún tipo de objeción. Además, su familia fue obligada a llevar al chico a un psicólogo privado. Afortunadamente, después de acudir a los especialistas indicados y de los tres días de suspensión, el chico pudo volver a la escuela.

En este momento se encontraban estudiando o, mejor dicho, estaban intentando estudiar. Al principio solo estaban los tres chicos y Notte, después llegó Reborn, trayendo tanto a Hana como a Kyoko con él, al parecer se las había encontrado mientras intentaba comprar un café. Según el pequeño mafioso la dependiente no se lo había querido vender, cosa lógica, pero Kyoko, sorprendentemente, había decidido ayudarle pagándole y, por alguna razón, el mafioso había decidido traerla a su casa. Inesperadamente, se formó un grupo de estudio, al menos hasta que Reborn sugirió jugar a la ruleta rusa, con una pistola de verdad y balas de la última voluntad, y todos terminaron persiguiendo a una Hana medio desnuda por medio Namimori.

Al día siguiente, Tsuna y Notte estaban estudiando tranquilamente junto con Reborn, hasta que, desde la rama del árbol que se encontraba frente a su casa una… ¿Vaca parlante? No, espera, no era una vaca parlante, era un… ¿niño vaca parlante? Sea como sea, él gritó:

—¡Te encontré Reborn! ¡Ahora muere! —después de decir esto, el chico saco… ¡Un par de granadas! Y… ¿¡Desde su cabello!? Lanzándoselas a los tres o, más específicamente, a Reborn.

Sin embargo, como si no importara en lo más mínimo, Reborn le devolvió sus granadas, estas explotaron y mandaron volando al niño por los aires.

—¡Reborn! Ese era un niño de cinco años y tú simplemente, ¿lo mataste? —preguntó Tsuna con una rara mezcla de sentimientos, estaba confundido, algo aterrado por las granadas, así como por Reborn y, por último, se sentía mal por el chico.

—¿Matarlo? Ojalá muriera tan fácilmente… —Extrañamente, el pequeño mafioso parecía querer hacer unas cuantas bromas sobre el chico vaca; sin embargo, la mirada fría que estaba recibiendo de parte de Notte, hizo que lo reconsiderara. No por temor a la chica, sino por curiosidad ante su respuesta a la situación, ¿acaso sentía debilidad por los niños?

Irónicamente, el chico volvió a la habitación siendo traído por la mamá de Tsuna.

—Tsuna, este chico dice ser amigo de Reborn, pero parece que se pelearon. Ya que Notte y tú son los mayores, ¿podrían ayudar a que se reconcilien? —dijo ella antes de cerrar la pueta y dejarlos solos con el niño.

Notte intentó acercarse a este; pero, antes de que lo lograra. El chico sonrió…

—Ja, ja, ja. Caíste en mi trampa Reborn. ¡Ahora muere! —Sacando unos cuantos cuchillos de su peinado, el chico vaca se los lanzó; sin embargo, Reborn los atrapó en pleno vuelo y se los devolvió clavándolo en la pared.

El pequeño mafioso caminó hacia el chico, lo agarró de su pijama, y lo lanzó por la ventana. Al ver el comportamiento del chico vaca, ni siquiera Notte pudo mostrarse enojada con el gran mafioso.

—¿A dónde vas Notte?

Ella se encontraba a punto de salir de su cuarto—. Voy a ver si está bien… —Después de decir estas palabras, ella salió de la habitación.

—¿Reborn…?

—Síguela —contestó el mafioso, previendo lo que su estudiante le iba a preguntar.

Tsuna asintió. Él se levantó y procedió a seguir a su amiga, al final la alcanzó junto a una ribera. Ella se encontraba junto al niño.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó Tsuna a su guardiana.

Sorprendentemente, ella se encontraba consolando al joven niño—. Sí, está bien, simplemente un poco lastimado.

—L-Lambo-san, es parte de la fa-milia bo-vino, vine para derrotar a-a Reborn p-por orden del jefe de l-la familia…

Esto molestó a la chica—. ¿¡Derrotar a Reborn!? —Notte sujetó al pequeño mientras le regañaba—. Reborn es un asesino legendario, considerado como uno de los más poderosos del submundo, ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Al ver la cara enojada de su guardiana, el niño lloró aún más fuerte—. ¡Pe-pero e-sa e-es la misi-ón de Lam-bo!

—Abandónala —dijo Notte de manera tajante.

—¡Pero entonces Lambo-san nunca se convertirá en un gran asesino de la familia Bovino! —gritó el niño con una mezcla de emociones.

—¡Entonces no lo seas! —gritó Notte con más fuerza—. ¡Una familia que manda a sus miembros a misiones suicidas, sin advertirte y, más aun, a un niño de 5 años, no merece ser una gran familia en el submundo!

—¡Pe-pero…!

—¡Sin peros! —Tsuna se sorprendió al ver la forma de actuar de Notte, la chica casi parecía desesperada—. El submundo es un lugar horrible Lambo, pero hay una cosa que se respeta y se mantiene: La familia. La familia es lo único que se cuida y se intenta mantener dentro de nuestro mundo. Si bien es cierto que todos se intentan cuidar de no ser apuñalados por la espalda, y que hay veces que dentro de la familia existen ovejas negras traicioneras, aun así…

—¿Aun así…? —preguntó el chico vaca aturdido.

—Aun así, las familias que se encuentran en la cúspide de la mafia, son aquellas en la que los miembros se cuidan las unos a los otros.

—Tienes razón —dijo Reborn mientras bajaba del cielo flotando con paraguas—. Eso ha estado implícito desde la creación de la mafia, no por nada la primera mafia se llamó "cosa nostra". En pocas palabras, la mafia es nuestro asunto, de la familia.

—¿Existe un código tan fuerte de unión familiar? —preguntó Tsuna interesado.

Reborn asintió—. Como lo dijo Notte, siempre hay traiciones dentro y fuera de la familia, y hay familias que ni siquiera se respetan entre sí. Pero, en la mayoría de los casos, las familias intentan cuidarse las espaldas los unos a los otros. Este es el caso de la familia Vongola.

Ese día se le permitió a Lambo quedarse con la familia Sawada, al no tener a donde ir. Con la condición, claro está, que no intentara matar a nadie. Notte también decidió quedarse esa noche, para asegurarse de que Lambo no hiciera nada estúpido.

Ya era de noche y la mayor parte de los miembros de la casa se habían ido a dormir. Notte permanecía afuera, en el patio de la casa, mirando las estrellas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna. Él había visto a Notte desde su habitación y no podía evitar preocuparse por la actitud que había mostrado su guardiana de forma tan repentina.

—Sí. —Notte se giró hacia Tsuna—. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento él se dio cuenta, para una persona normal que hubiera conocido a Notte desde hace poco tiempo vería a la chica de forma normal; pero, para él que la había conocido durante varios años, podía decirlo, algo le molestaba.

—¿Tiene que ver con Lambo? —preguntó él.

Notte se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pensando si debía revelarle algo al chico, finalmente ella cedió con un gran suspiro—. No con Lambo específicamente, es solo que… me trae recuerdos…

—¿De tu tiempo en la mafia? ¿Antes de conocernos?

Notte asintió—. Antes de pertenecer a Vindice y, por supuesto, antes de ser tu guardiana, estuve en otra familia…

—¿Era mala? —preguntó el chico preocupado.

Notte sonrió con amargura—. La peor, la peor de todas... —Por un momento, una pequeña lagrima se derramó por su mejilla—. Vi a varios niños morir a mi alrededor Tsuna, muchos de ellos fueron mis amigos…

Al escuchar sus palabras, Tsuna no pudo reprimirse, él corrió detrás de su guardiana y la abrazó.

Ella no se movió, no rechazó el abrazo, pero tampoco lo aceptó—. Cuando vi a Lambo y supe la misión suicida que le habían encomendado, me recordó a ellos y… también a mí.

«Ahora lo entiendo, esta es la razón por la que ella no rechazó mi intento de transformar a la familia». Tsuna no tenía palabras, él no sabía que decirle—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Hmn? —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué aceptaste volverte mi guardiana? Si este submundo te ha causado tanto dolor, ¿por qué no huiste?

—Cabos sueltos… —susurró su guardiana.

—¿Cabos sueltos? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tsuna confundido.

Ella suspiró y le indicó que se sentaran juntos en el porche de la casa. Él le siguió y ambos se sentaron mientras veían el cielo nocturno.

—Del submundo no puedes escapar Tsuna, una vez que entras, no puedes salir. Todos los que lo han intentado han terminado mal, huir no una opción y, si vas a intentarlo, entonces asegúrate de que no dejes cabos sueltos.

—Yo… Ya veo… Discúlpame por haberte preguntado todo esto...

Ella sonrió tristemente—. Lo sé, tranquilo, probablemente seas la última persona que creo que me haría daño.

—Notte, sé que debe ser muy difícil lidiar con tus días en el submundo… —Tomando valor, Tsuna habló—. Pero ya no eres parte de esa familia. Ahora eres mi guardiana y, si tienes algún problema quiero que me lo cuentes, quiero poder ayudarte…

Ella sonrió—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan confiable?

—Bueno, lo estoy intentando…

—Gracias Tsuna —dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nada.

Ambos se quedaron observando la luna desde el pórtico de la casa, durante varios minutos, antes de irse a dormir…

Dentro de unos días…

Tsuna se encontraba desayunado junto con Lambo y Reborn.

**¡Tin; ton!**

El timbre de la casa sonó y Tsuna se levantó de la mesa.

—Debe ser Notte, nos vemos Lambo; pórtate bien.

—¿No te vas a despedir de mí? —preguntó Reborn fingiendo dolor.

Tsuna miró a Reborn de forma cínica—. Como si no supiera que, inevitablemente de lo que haga, vendrás conmigo a la escuela…

Reborn sonrió—. Saber cuándo no pelear una batalla perdida también es una buena característica que debes poseer.

Tsuna gruñó con resignación, pero no argumentó nada en contra.

Al abrir la puerta no solo se encontró con Notte, también Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban ahí.

—¡Buenos días Decimo!

—¡Tsuna! ¡Vinimos a buscarte!

Dijeron los dos de forma alegre, Notte, por su parte solo le sonrió.

Tsuna sonrió—. Buenos días, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Notte.

Dicho esto, los cuatro se encaminaron a la escuela con Reborn siguiéndolos de cerca. En el trayecto Gokudera y Yamamoto peleaban constantemente, y con decir ambos, era obvio que solo era Gokudera el que intentaba buscar pelea…

Tanto fue así que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando una joven mujer pasó en frente de ellos arrojándole una lata de refresco a Tsuna.

—Toma… —dijo la mujer mientras arrojaba la lata.

Tsuna la atrapó y se quedó observándola extrañado.

—¿Por qué una mujer desconocida me arrojaría una lata de refresco?

Notte se quejó mirando la lata—. No lo sé, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que el noveno reveló información sobre ti.

Tsuna le miró nervioso—. ¿Crees qué alguien descubrió mi ubicación?

Ella negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo. Si quisieran matarte, un francotirador sería más efectivo. Como cuando Reborn vino.

Tsuna tembló intensamente ante esta posibilidad; pero entendía el razonamiento de su guardiana.

—Voy abrirla…

—Aleja el rostro por si acaso…

Alejando la lata de su rostro, Tsuna destapó la lata.

—¿Eh…?

—No pasó nada… —dijo Notte sorprendida.

—Tampoco huele a nada —dijo Tsuna acercando su nariz—. No espera este olor…

Pero hubo alguien que sintió algo enseguida…

—D-Decimo, ¿Q-Qué es eso?

Tsuna lo miraba extrañado, Gokudera estaba temblando y su rostro estaba obteniendo ligeros tonos de color morado.

—Es una bebida que me acaba de arrojar una mujer que pasaba por aquí manejando bicicleta.

—N-No lo tome decimo, es cocina v-venenosa —dijo el joven mafioso italiano aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Cocina venenosa? —preguntó el vongola.

Gokudera asintió—. La cocina venenosa es una habilidad desarrollada por mi hermana. Todo lo que ella cocina, se vuelve veneno.

—¿¡Qué, pero porqué tu hermana quiere matarme!?

—¿Y cómo logró conocer tu posición? La única opción es que te haya seguido Gokudera, o que tú se lo hayas dicho.

Él lo negó fervientemente—. No es así, lo juro, no he visto a mi hermana en bastante tiempo.

—Creo que eso pudo haber sido mi culpa. —Reborn apareció encima de una de las vallas de una de las casas.

—¿Todo esto es parte del juego de la mafia del que siempre están hablando?

—¡La mafia no es un…! —Gokudera intentó regañar a Yamamoto, pero Tsuna le tapó la boca.

—S-Sí, algo así.

—Verán, salí con la hermana de Gokudera durante un tiempo, ella fue mi cuarta amante.

—**¿Qué? **—Esto agarró desprevenido a los cuatro.

—Por qué les sorprende, es común que los mafiosos tangan amantes, a veces al mismo tiempo. —Reborn se acarició las patillas—. Me seguiste hasta aquí, ¿no es así Bianchi?

Una mujer joven y bastante atractiva, con el cabello lila y un tatuaje de un escorpión, salió desde una de las esquinas de la calle.

—Mi amado Reborn, vuelve conmigo al bajo mundo —dijo ella de forma soñadora.

Reborn se negó—. Te lo dije Bianchi, no puedo. Tengo que entrenar a Tsuna.

Esto molestó a la chica—. Entonces tendré que matar al décimo, así volverás conmigo, ¿no es así?

Reborn sonrió—. Hmn… Te propongo un trato, si logras evitar que Tsuna vuelva a su casa antes de la noche, entonces volveré contigo.

Ella sonrió—. Entonces prepárate decimo…

—¡Espera Reborn! ¿¡Por qué!?

Él sonrió—. Tómenlo como una prueba para la familia. Trabajen juntos para que Bianchi no los mate, chiao… —Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el bebe siguió su camino.

Estupefactos, los chicos fueron a la escuela cuidándose las espaldas. Aunque Gokudera directamente parecía, más que estar alerta, a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

Afortunadamente, nada pasó durante su camino a la escuela, ni durante sus primeras clases; pero, en su clase de economía doméstica…

La chicas acababan de terminar de hacer onigiris, y tenían que elegir a que chico se los entregarían.

Notte estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia Tsuna y darle algunos en agradecimiento por haberla escuchado hace algunos días. Ella se acercó al chico y, cuando iba a mitad de camino…

—¿Eh?

Ella miró hacia abajo y sus perfectos onigiris se habían convertido en una masa viscosa purpura, había gusanos y cosas innombrables dentro de las bolas de arroz.

«¿¡Qué demonios!?». Pensó sorprendida, asqueada y enojada la joven. «¡E-Esa desgraciada!».

Como se había detenido súbitamente, Kyoko se acercó a ella y le preguntó—: Notte-chan, ¿estás bien?

—¿A-AH? —Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, la chica no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga se había acercado—. S-Sí, es solo que mis onigiris…

—¿Pasó algo con ellos?

La chica bajó la mirada—. Creo que voy a tener que votarlos…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Sonriendo un poco de forma forzada, ella le contestó—. Es solo que no me salieron tan bien como esperaba…

—¡Entonces dámelos!

—¿Eh? —exclamó ella sorprendida.

Kyoko sonrió—. Es malo desperdiciar comida, ¡Así que deja que yo los tenga!

—P-pero es que…

—Notte, esos onigiris son para mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Tsuna acercándose a donde estaban las dos chicas. Él se había percatado de todo lo que había pasado y decidió ayudar a su guardiana, así como evitar la muerte de Kyoko por envenenamiento…

—¿Tsuna?

—Venias a entregármelos, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió—. Sí, pero…

Él sonrió—. Tranquila, he probado tu cocina varias veces antes. Se que eres una estupenda cocinera.

Halagada y, a la vez, preocupada por la salud de su amigo—. ¿E-Estás s-seguro?

Decidido, él asintió—. S-Sí, d-déjamelo a mí.

Bianchi, que estaba escondida detrás de una de las cocinas del salón, se encontraba sonriendo—. Eso es decimo, muere por amor…

Tsuna agarró la bola de arroz y se la llevó a la boca, justo cuando estaba a punto de meterla dentro de esta, un bala entró por la ventana y golpeó a Tsuna.

«¿Una bala de última voluntad? Okey, contrólate, si pierdes el control en esta situación perjudicarás a Notte y al resto de la clase». Utilizando todo su autocontrol, Tsuna evitó perder por completo el control de sus acciones, evitando de esta forma que su ropa se destruyera.

La llama apareció en su cabeza y él empezó a comer todos los onigiris a una velocidad asombrosa.

—L-listo, estaban deliciosos. —Como si fuera un robot, el chico caminó lejos de las dos asombradas chicas.

Otras cosas sucedieron ese día, explosiones venenosas en clase de química, almuerzos venenosos a la hora del receso, etc. Afortunadamente, ellos fueron capaces de evitar todos los intentos de asesinato de Bianchi.

Después de clase cuando todo el grupo salía de la escuela. Una vez que estuvieron a unas cuadras de distancia…

—Hmn… ¿Así que ya estáis listos?

A lo lejos se encontraban: Bianchi, Reborn y Lambo.

—¿Reborn, Lambo? ¿Qué están haciendo con Bianchi?

Reborn sonrió—. No recuerdo haber dicho que no la ayudaría…

Lambo sonrió—. ¡Ja!, ¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Reborn le dijo a Lambo-san que le dejaría matarlo si él le ayudaba.

—¿¡Que no es obvio que eso es una mentira vaca estúpida!?

—No creo que seas el más indicado para decir que es o no es claramente una mentira, Gokudera-kun.

Para el joven asesino esas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago.

—Corran… —susurró Tsuna.

—**¿Qué? **

—¡CORRAN! —gritó el chico.

Tsuna no era tonto, sabía que podía lidiar con Lambo y, según lo que había visto, Bianchi no era una combatiente de vanguardia. Pero Reborn, él era un tema completamente diferente.

Los chicos corrieron a través de las calles, en algún punto Gokudera quedó sin fuerzas y el beisbolista tuvo que cargarle en su espalda. Las balas, misiles, cuchillos y… ¿Pasteles? Volaban con rapidez hacia Yamamoto que llevaba a Gokudera en su espalda, así como a Tsuna y a Notte.

—¡A la derecha!

Los cuatro giraron con rapidez mientras corrían a toda velocidad por la ciudad, ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por: Reborn, Lambo y Bianchi, a toda velocidad

—¡Detrás de los árboles! —gritó Notte.

Los cuatro se ocultaron detrás de estos y esperaron… Súbitamente, Lambo apareció corriendo hacia ellos.

—Gokudera-kun, deja caer parte de tu dinamita en los arbustos y sigamos corriendo —dijo Tsuna.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el chico bomba dejo caer varios explosivos y el grupo continuó corriendo. Cuando Lambo llagó al sitio…

**¡BBUMMMMM!**

—¡LAMBO-SAN HA SIDO MANDADO A VOLAR OTRA VEZ!

—Yamamoto, lleva a Gokudera a un lugar seguro, Notte y yo les distraeremos.

El beisbolista sonrió—. Entendido.

Notte miró a Tsuna y le dijo—. Movimiento de pinzas.

Tsuna asintió—. ¡Bianchi! ¡Estoy seguro de Reborn detesta tu comida!

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Bianchi corrió furiosa detrás del joven decimo, pero al final Tsuna logró llevarla a un callejón.

La mujer pelivioleta sonrió—. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer decimo?

El sonido de cadenas golpeando el suelo resonó en el callejón—. Él no va a hacer nada.

Bianchi se volteó y, en las afueras del callejón se hallaba Notte.

—¿Creen que dos niños podrán conmigo? Mi amor es mucho más fuerte que eso.

Sin embargo, toda la cocina venenosa que Bianchi tenía desapareció de sus manos, unos agujeros negros se tragaron la comida y unas cadenas la rodearon y las restringieron.

Note se acercó esbozando una sonrisa muy peligrosa—. Pusiste a la persona que debo proteger en peligro y arruinaste mi comida. —El pastel que la asesina había preparado apareció en sus manos, ella sonrió—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en la clase de economía? Ah sí… —Notte acercó el pastel a la boca de Bianchi—. Muere por amor…

Tsuna cerró los ojos e intentó olvidar todo lo que pasó aquel día…

Afortunadamente, aunque hechos pedazos, Yamamoto y Gokudera lograron sobrevivir a Reborn. Tsuna y Notte también llegaron a la casa de la familia Sawada.

Cuando el chico bomba preguntó por su hermana, Tsuna solo le dijo que recibió un poco de su propia medicina y que por favor no preguntara más…

Así terminó otro día en la vida del vongola.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo. Me gustaría publicar esta historia más seguido, pero siendo sincero el formato autoconclusivo del primer arco mata mucho mi creatividad. Cuando lo lees en el manga y los ves en el anime funciona bien; pero cuando quieres contar una historia más larga es bastante restrictivo, y como los motivos por los que aparecen los personajes no son exactamente los más profundos, tampoco se puede alargar mucho la trama, si incluyera a más personajes siento que los que se introducen no tendrían su oportunidad de brillar en su propio capítulo (Como fue con Yamamoto). Afortunadamente eso cambiará cuando llegué nuestro querido cabeza de piña; pero, hasta entonces, tendré que lidiar con estos capitulo bastante más cortos de lo que quisiera.


	9. Chapter 9, Miura Haru e Irie Shoichi

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Capítulo 6; arco 2: Miura Haru e Irie Shoichi.

—Notte…

—¿Sí?

—Cada vez que pasamos por esta calle, ¿no te parece que algo o alguien nos observa?

Tsuna y Notte caminaban por el camino que tomaban usualmente para ir al instituto, Yamamoto no los acompañaba pues tenía entrenamiento a horas muy tempranas. Por otro, Gokudera estaba siendo cargado en la espalda del joven decimo, esto había ocurrido gracias a que, cuando Gokudera fue a recogerlos en la mañana, Bianchi fue quien lo había recibido, que, por cierto, había decidido quedarse en la casa de Tsuna hasta que lograra convencer a Reborn.

—P-Perdóneme decimo… Por mi trauma usted tiene q-que… —Gokudera se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar.

—Lo entiendo Gokudera-kun, yo también estaría igual que tú si hubiera tenido que vivir comiendo la comida de Bianchi…

—No te voy a negar que, cada vez que pasamos por aquí, siento que algo o alguien nos observa; pero es una presencia tan débil que no le di importancia hasta el día de hoy.

—Ya veo…

—Hablando de ella, parece que al fin ha decidido acercarse… —habló Reborn, él se encontraba caminando arriba de una de las cercas de concreto que delimitaban las casas.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el vongola.

—De eso… —señaló Reborn.

A unos metros de donde se encontraba parado el pequeño asesino a sueldo, sobre la cerca, había una chica parada jugando a ser equilibrista. Al parecer ella no era muy avispada, considerando que se encontraba en una posición de cierta altura mientras llevaba falda y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Ella era una joven adolescente, de complexión delgada y corta, con el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo. Lleva una camisa formal blanca, un suéter color crema con un corbatín azul, una falda gris, medias negras hasta la rodilla y zapatos marrones.

—Hola… —dijo la chica, por alguna razón ella estaba sonrojada.

—Ciaossu —contestó Reborn.

—Mi nombre es: Miura Haru.

—Lo sé —Reborn señaló la casa que estaba al lado—. Vives en esa casa, ¿no es así?

«Me conoce…!». Pensó Haru—. ¿Querrías ser mi amigo?

—Seguro…

—Hiiiieeeee —exclamó la chica mientras parecía perder el equilibrio; pero de alguna forma logró caer de pie—. Woooh —gritó la chica en señal de victoria.

«**Que chica tan rara…**». Pensaron los otros tres.

—Se que es un poco repentino; pero… —dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba aún más—. Podría abrazarte así —explico ella mientas se abrazaba así misma.

—N-Notte, ¿no creerás que a esta chica le van los…? —preguntó Tsuna preocupado.

—Creí que estas cosas solo les pasaban a las madres con un instinto de maternidad muy fuerte, que podían confundir ese instinto con amor, u, a otras mujeres con esas cualidades; pero verlo en una chica de secundaria es realmente preocupante… —declaró Notte.

—D-Decimo, senpai, creo que deberíamos irnos mientras tenemos oportunidad —habló Gokudera.

Tsuna y Notte asintieron a su sugerencia.

Mientras tanto…

—No me toques tan fácilmente… —dijo Reborn.

—¿Eh?

—Porque soy un asesino —declaró el bebé mostrando su pistola.

Con los otros tres…

—Sea o no un asesino, ¿es bueno decirle eso a cualquiera que conozcas, así como así? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Supongo que, cuando eres el mejor, poco importa quien lo sepa… —respondió Notte.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo seguir con la conversación porque, con una gran velocidad para una chica de secundaria, Haru intentó abofetear a Tsuna. Gracias a su entrenamiento, él pudo evitarla con relativa facilidad; pero, como no estaba acostumbrado a llevar a personas en su espalda, él se ladeó ligeramente, lo cual provocó que la cachetada no fuera recibida por él, sino por Gokudera.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo mujer estúpida! —gritó el joven mafioso.

—¿¡A quien estás llamando estúpida!? ¡Los único estúpidos son tú y tu amigo! —respondió Haru.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tsuna.

—No crean que no los he visto, tú —Haru señaló a Gokudera—. Siempre te veo fumar, dándole un mal ejemplo al bebé. Y tú —Señaló a Tsuna—. ¿Cómo puedes estarle enseñando técnicas de asesinato a un niño?

«¿En qué cabeza cabe que un estudiante le esté enseñando a un niño de dos años técnicas de asesinato?». Se preguntó Notte.

Irónicamente, era el niño de dos años quien les estaba enseñando técnicas de asesinato al resto de los estudiantes.

—¡Los bebés son ángeles con corazones puros y blancos! ¡Estás destruyendo esa pureza con la podredumbre de tu corazón!

—Creo que estas malentendiendo algunas cosas… —dijo Tsuna.

—¿¡Qué estoy malentendiendo!?

—Yo no le he enseñado ninguna técnica de asesinato —dijo Tsuna. «Se supone que sea él quien me las enseñe a mí».

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Eres el hermano mayor de Reborn-san! ¿¡No es así? Siempre los veo juntos…

—No somos parientes…

—¡Entonces eres un bastardo incluso peor! ¡Volviendo malo al bebé de alguien más!

«¿Ahora también soy un secuestrador?».

Ella lo agarró por la camisa—. ¡Escucha, no volverás a ver a Reborn-san, eres una mala influencia!

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Reborn sentado en la cerca.

—¿Eh?

—Mi trabajo es criar a Tsuna hasta que se convierta en el décimo jefe de la mafia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Haru volvió a atacar a Tsuna y, de nuevo, el golpe impactó en la misma mejilla.

—M-Maldita, juro que, cuando pueda levantarme, te haré explotar… —gruño Gokudera.

—¿¡Mafia!? Eso es demasiado incluso para las ideas de diversión de unos delincuentes. I-Incluso restringiste la libertad de Reborn…

«¿¡Y de dónde sacaste esa conclusión!?». Pensó el chico.

«Dejaré los abrazos para después… ¡Tengo que proteger a Reborn-chan!

—¡Hey! —Parecía que Haru intentaría golpear a Tsuna por tercera vez, sin embargo, ella se detuvo—. Adiós, nos vemos.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?

—Parece que ustedes se llevan bastante bien —dijeron Reborn y Notte.

—Ustedes tiene una idea muy retorcida de las relaciones… —luego se dirigió solo a su amiga—. ¿Pudiste haberme ayudado sabes?

Ella asintió—. Sí, pero era muy divertido verte lidiar con todo eso.

En la noche…

Haru se encontraba en las afueras de la casa de Tsuna. Ella estaba utilizando una especie de pañuelo en la cabeza como si fuera una ladrona… ¡Pero este no cubría en absoluto su rostro y, en vez, cubría su cabello! Sin duda una ladrona profesional…

—Espérame Reborn-chan, ¡Yo te liberaré!

No obstante, antes de que Haru cometiera secuestro, Bianchi, que pasaba por ahí, la agarró de la chaqueta y se la llevó con ella.

—Pensamos igual —dijo la asesina.

De alguna manera, ambas habían terminado en un pequeño restaurante en mitad de la noche. Bianchi le había comentado que ella también quería rescatar a Reborn de las garras de Tsuna.

—Entonces eres mi camarada por querer rescatar a Reborn-chan, hermana —Luego Haru sonrió—. Reborn-chi es un hermosura, ¿verdad?

Bianchi asintió—. Sí, es maravilloso.

—Pero ese chico Tsuna tuvo que meter a Reborn en ese juego de asesinos…

—Reborn es el mejor asesino del mundo… —susurró Bianchi.

—¿Hmn? ¿De qué estás hablando hermana? —preguntó ella mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

—Ahhh No puedo olvidar esos emocionantes días de asesinato —exclamaba Bianchi soñadoramente.

—¿Qué? —Haru volteó su mirada hacia la escorpión y vio cómo se derramaban lagrimas desde sus ojos. «E-Ella, ¿está hablando en serio?».

Al día siguiente, Tsuna y Notte caminaban devuelta del instituto. Yamamoto tenía entrenamiento y Gokudera se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos, así que eran los dos como en un principio.

—Que calor está haciendo —se quejó Tsuna.

Notte se rio—. Y decían que el calentamiento global era un mito.

De repente, ambos escucharon pasos y sonidos metálicos.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó el joven vongola.

—Ni idea —contesto su guardiana.

Ambos voltearon su mirada y, lo que observaron fue…

—Notte, ¿esto es algún tipo de ilusión?

—Sinceramente, estoy pensando que puede ser algún tipo de ataque de un usuario de llama de la niebla; pero no estoy segura…

Ahí estaba Haru, vistiendo una armadura tradicional japonesa con un casco de motorizada y un palo hockey.

—B-Buenos días, s-soy Haru, la que no pudo dormir anoche debido a los muchos pensamientos que tuvo…

—¿Cargas esas cosas tan pesadas sin siquiera haber dormido? —preguntó su guardiana incrédula.

—No se trata de eso, si lo hiciera sería una completa idiota.

Tsuna no quería pensar mal de la chica; pero a sus ojos si lo era.

—Si Reborn-chan es un verdadero asesino de la mafia, entonces tú, quien serás un verdadero jefe de la mafia, debes ser muy fuerte.

—Bueno, estoy entrenando para serlo…

Súbitamente Haru se puso su casco—. Si eres fuerte, le creeré a Reborn-chan y no me quejaré de su vida. ¡Por favor, pelea contra mí! —dijo ella mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe con el palo de hockey.

Tsuna logró desviar el golpe de la chica utilizando su daga. Las cuales ahora carga siempre desde su pelea con Gokudera.

—Bien, te dejo el resto… —dijo Notte mientras se alejaba del puente

—E-Espera N-Notte —intentó replicar Tsuna.

La chica balanceaba su palo ferozmente; pero no tenía ningún tipo de técnica o habilidad; además, la armadura era tan pesada que hacía que la chica se balanceara sin control.

Ella logró acorralar a Tsuna contra una barandilla—. ¡Toma esto!

Pero Tsuna la esquivó ágilmente hacia un lado.

Para desgracia de Haru, el impulsó que tomó, más el peso de la armadura, más la poca fuerza que tenía la chica por no haber descansado apropiadamente, jugaron en su contra haciendo que se tambaleara sobre la barandilla y terminara cayéndose del puente.

Tsuna y Notte se apresuraron hacia la barandilla y miraron hacia abajo para ver qué había pasado con la chica. De repente el rio se agitó y Haru salió pataleando en la superficie, ella intentó nadar; pero, al parecer, el peso de la armadura era demasiado para que la chica pudiera mantenerse a flote.

—¡Notte! ¡Una cadena!

Su guardiana se la proporcionó y el joven vongola lanzó la cadena hacia donde estaba la chica—. Haru sujétala.

La chica sujetó la cadena y se aferró a ella, Tsuna y Notte jalaron de esta hasta que fueron capaces de sacarla de las profundidades del rio.

—D-Dios esa armadura sí que era pesada —jadeó Notte.

—Y-Yo creí que era s-solo para aparentar —dijo Tsuna.

—Muchas gracias… —susurró Haru.

—De nada, solo no vuelvas a intentar algo tan peligroso. Se que puedes pensar que Reborn es solo un pequeño bebe; pero, de hecho, él es uno de los mejores asesino de la mafia e, incluso si me vences, eso no va a cambiar.

Notte asintió—. De hecho, es irónico; pero es Reborn quien le está enseñando a Tsuna, no al revés.

—E-Entiendo m-muchas gracias decimo.

Esto le pareció extraño al chico, ¿Cómo Haru conocía su título? ¿Y por qué la ruidosa chica de repente estaba actuando tímida? Él no lo entendía; pero, ese día ya había sido lo suficientemente extraño como para que él le buscara las cinco patas al gato.

Al día siguiente…

Irie Shoichi era un estudiante de instituto normal y corriente. Él tiene el pelo rojo y usa gafas, sus ojos parecen mayormente negros. Llevaba una camisa marrón de manga larga con una gruesa franja amarilla en el pecho y pantalones grises con zapatos verdes.

Irie vivía una vida normal y corriente, lo único extraño en su vida eran, a veces, sus vecinos, que eran extremadamente ruidosos. Pero, aparte de eso, su vida era normal y corriente, hasta que…

¡BBBUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Una enorme explosión se oyó por todo el departamento.

Él corrió hasta la explosión y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente aturdido.

—¿Que fue ese sonido? —dijo su madre.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado Shoichi? —preguntó su hermana.

En frente de él, se encontraba un bebe vaca que había traspasado tres paredes de su apartamento y había caído justo en frente de él.

—¡Wha!

—¿¡Qué es eso!?

Preguntaron las dos mujeres.

—E-Es un niño —dijo la madre de ambos.

—¿E-Está b-bien? —preguntó Shoichi.

—N-No entiendo que está pasando.

Súbitamente, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Shou-chan, por favor atiende —dijo su madre.

Irie asintió y fue hasta la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Un hombre calvo con barba mal afeitada, que usaba una camisa blanca y baqueros le entregó una carta—. Dejaré esto aquí, alguien me lo pidió…

Luego el hombre su fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Irie intentó perseguirlo, pero el hombre había desaparecido—. ¿Qué demonios…? —Shoichi regresó a su casa diciendo—: Algo de contrabando llegó.

Entre él, su hermana y su madre abrieron la caja, en esta decía: Provisiones de verano de la familia bovino a modo de disculpas.

Dentro había una carta, en esta decía: Sentimos que nuestro Lambo haya causado tantos problemas durante este tiempo. Esto es algo de parte nuestro, por favor denle la bolsa estampada a Lambo.

—¿Será ese niño Lambo?

La madre de Shoichi revisó la caja y…

—¿¡Esto es un fajo de billetes!?

—¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Shichi tomó la bolsa y de esta cayó una granada, la hermana de Shoichi la agarró y dijo—. Miren un juguete de para el niño.

—Lo siento Shou-chan, ¿podrías devolver esto junto con el niño?

—Pero no conozco la dirección.

La mujer sonrió—. Tranquilo, esto estaba dentro de los bolsillos del niño.

Un papel que decía: Objetivo: Sawada Reborn, ciudad de Namimori, calle 12.

—Si algo te sucede te iremos a buscar —dijo la hermana.

—Te prestaré mi celular para que puedas contactarnos —dijo su madre.

—¿Y qué pasará con las paredes destruidas? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Parece que la familia bovino se hará cargo, ahora ve —dijo su madre.

Suspirando por su derrota, Shoichi cargó a Lambo y a la caja. Después de un rato de caminata, él logró encontrar la casa…

Él alzó su mirada sobre la cerca y…

«¿Por qué hay un niño de dos años y una veinteañera tomando el sol como si estuvieran en la playa?». Se preguntó él.

—¿Deseas algo? —Súbitamente, la mujer se había levantado y ahora se encontraba en frente de él—. No es bueno espiar en casa vecinas.

—E-Eh y-yo vengo por Reborn-san.

Eso alertó a Bianchi—. ¿¡Has venido a matarlo!?

—Ciaossu. ¿Qué sucede Bianchi?

—Yo vengo por…

De repente Lambo se despertó—. Ja, ja, ja. Los cuernos de Lambo son armas mortales. ¡AHORA MUERE REBORN!

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el bebé vaca en su hombro se despertó, agarró sus cuernos de juguete, y se los lanzó al otro bebé. Sin embargo, el otro bebé sacó un bate de la nada y se los devolvió.

Al ver el aspecto medio muerto de Lambo, Shoichi llamó a su mamá y gritó—. Mamá, Reborn-san es un bebé, ¡Y estaba bebiendo cerveza, además es muy fuerte peleando!

—¿Eh? ¿bebes? —preguntó su madre—. ¿Qué estas bebiendo? ¿Y Lambo-kun?

—¡No! ¡No beber, bebé! Y Lambo-kun está… ¡Está muerto!

—¿El niño que llevabas en tu espalda?

Shoichi iba a responder que sí, pero…

—¡LAMBO ES UN NIÑO RESISITENTE! —gritó el niño vaca subido en un árbol. Después sacó unas granadas—. ¡Te haré explotar!

Pero Reborn se las devolvió.

—¡Mamá, Reborn acaba de explotar a Lambo! —gritó Shoichi.

—Hmn… Las celebridades tienes suerte, ¿Qué compraron?

—¡No comprar, explotar!

—Ohh, como son celebridades están lanzando fuegos artificiales a mitad del día.

—¡No, son granadas!

—Hoy estás muy enérgico Shou-chan…

De repente se oyó a alguien abriendo la puerta.

—¿Quién está haciendo tanto ruido? Llamaremos mucho la atención si siguen así. —Tsuna había salido desde el interior de la casa.

—La vaca estúpida —dijo Bianchi.

—Lambo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer tanto ruido?

Sin embargo, cuando Tsuna encaró al pequeño, vio algo realmente extraño—. L-Lambo, ¿qué haces con esa bazuca?

Por su lado, Shoichi estaba tentado a darle la caja a Tsuna y salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo hacer nada cuando Lambo se disparó con la bazuca y una enorme neblina cubrió todo el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—La bazuca de los diez años —contestó Reborn—. Es una arma de la familia bovino, puede remplazarte a ti por tu versión de diez años en el futuro en un plazo de 5 minutos.

Esto asombró al décimo—. ¿¡Como demonios la familia bovino creó un arma tan tecnológicamente avanzada!?

—Los rumores dicen que no la crearon ellos, sino que se las enviaron sus versiones del futuro para ayudarlos a convertirse en la familia más fuerte —luego sonrió—. Pero son tan tontos que no han conseguido hacer buen uso de esta.

Súbitamente, un chico alto y de 15 años con un cabello esponjado y cuernos en la cabeza se hizo presente.

—¿Él es Lambo?

Reborn asintió—. Así es, es su versión de quince años.

—Vaya así que fui traído aquí por la bazuca de los diez años, ¿Cómo se encuentra vongola neo primo?

—¿Neo primo?

—¿Oh, no ha pasado todavía? Bueno, se lo darán tarde o temprano… —sonrió Lambo.

Sin embargo, la conversación no pudo continuar porque…

—**Romeo…**

Todos se voltearon para ver a una Bianchi casi desquiciada.

—Oh mierda —dijo Lambo antes de salir corriendo siendo perseguido a toda velocidad por la asesina.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, Lambo se parece mucho al exnovio de Bianchi, si mal no recuerdo, ella lo odia.

—¿¡Qué!?

Bianchi empezó a disparar balas desde un subfusil que tenía en una mano y poison cooking desde la otra. Las balas empezaron a ser disparadas hacia todas las direcciones.

—O sí, ella tiene una horrible puntería.

Fue en ese instante cuando Tsuna notó la existencia de Shoichi. Al ver como las balas se dirigían a él, Tsuna no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudarle.

—M-Mamá, n-no puedo hacerlo, una bala acaba de rozar mi mejilla —gimió Shoichi en el suelo mientras se cubría de la lluvia de balas.

—Supongo que no tendría ningún significado si dejas que alguien inocente muera. —Reborn transformó a Leon en su forma de pistola y le disparó a Tsuna.

Decir que Shoichi estaba sorprendido sería un eufuismo, ahí estaban frente de él: La mujer de pelo violeta que había estado disparando balas como loca durante 5 minutos enteros y el pelicastaño que, al parecer, también iba al instituto igual que él, y las estaba desviando todas y cada una protegiendolo tato a él, como al chico con pequeños cuernos que estaba en frente de él.

Después de que los minutos pasaron, una niebla cubrió al otro chico y este volvió a ser Lambo, lo cual produjo que Bianchi perdiera el interés y dejara de disparar.

—¿Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna.

No obstante, nadie la respondió, Shoichi se había desmayado.

Tsuna suspiró, explicar esto más tarde sería molesto…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Bien listo este capitulo, Haru realmente parece una shotacona en este episodio; pero es que en el manga medio muy fuerte esa impresión y pobre Shoichi, en un solo día le destruyen la casa y casi le pegan un tiro. Con esto estamos un paso más cerca del arco de Mukuro.

Sin más que decir, agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10, Sasagawa Ryohei

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Capitulo 7, arco 2: Sasagawa Ryohei.

Irie abrió los ojos, él se encontraba sentado en una silla dentro de una habitación casi completamente oscura. Él intentó moverse; sin embargo, no pudo levantarse, después de intentarlo durante un corto rato, se dio cuenta que, para su desgracia, estaba encadenado a esta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy encadenado a esta silla?

De repente, él vio como algo se movía en la oscuridad, una silueta, no, dos siluetas.

—Irie Shoichi, edad: 14 años, cumpleaños: 3 de diciembre, madre: Tomoko Irie, padre: Masatsugu Irie. Altura: 155 cm. Peso: 48 kg. Vas a la escuela secundaria privada Yumei en Namimori, tienes dolores de estómago incontrolables cuando estás ansioso, tu sueño es convertirte en músico. Tu madre es cautelosa, y su pasatiempo es el taishogoto. Tu padre es un trabajador para una pequeña empresa que trabaja en la gerencia media, mientras que tu hermana mayor tiene una personalidad seca y recientemente consiguió un novio.

Shoichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras escuchaba todo lo que le acababa de decir una de las dos siluetas. Esta tenía una voz femenina.

La otra silueta le preguntó—. Este eres tú, ¿no es así? —Esta tenía una voz masculina.

—¿C-cómo saben eso?

—Eso no importa, solo hay algo que debes tener en cuenta: sabemos quien eres y donde vives; pero tranquilo, todo estará bien siempre y cuando olvides todo lo que pasó hoy.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero! ¿¡Qué pasó con el niño con armas, la mujer con pistolas y-¡

Súbitamente sintió como unas manos se le colocaban en los hombros y la voz femenina le habló—. ¿No has oído? Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando, olvides todo lo que pasó hoy; pero, si te niegas…

La otra silueta tomó la palabra—. Entonces tendremos que tomar medidas. No quieres que algo malo le pase a tu familia solo porque no pudiste olvidar unos extraños sucesos, ¿verdad Shoichi?

Shoichi comenzó a sudar, en su mente se planteaba muchas cosas: ¿Quiénes eran estos tipos? ¿Podrían realmente hacerle daño a su familia? ¿Qué era lo que querían? No, eso último si lo sabía, se lo acababan de decir. Él tragó saliva—. Si lo olvido todo, no le harán nada a mí o mi familia, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

La voz femenina rio—. Exacto… No nos conviene que se arme más ruido del que ya se armó. Puedes hacer, ¿verdad Shoichi?

Shoichi sintió como su estómago comenzaba a dolerle—. ¿O-Olvidar qué?

La voz masculina sonrió—. Bien hecho… Vamos a devolverte hasta tu casa, y cuando despiertes, asegúrate de no volver por esta zona de Namimori.

—Esperen… ¿A qué se refieren con cuando despier-?

De repente, un nefasto y terrible olor invadió las fosas nasales del pelirrojo y, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se desmayó por segunda vez.

Luego, una voz aniñada se escuchó—. Nada mal para una primera vez.

La luz inundó la habitación, era el cuarto de Tsuna, dentro se encontraban Reborn, Notte y él.

—¿Realmente era necesario? —preguntó el décimo.

—Si quieres mantener una vida de estudiante medianamente normal, entonces sí —contestó su compañera.

—Además, en la mafia los interrogatorios son comunes, si bien el jefe no acostumbra a realizarlos, no está demás que sepas como se hacen —añadió el bebé.

Tsuna suspiró, en cierta manera sabía que tenía razón, pero prefería que sus primeros sujetos de prueba no fueran personas inocentes. Él alejó la comida venenosa que habían puesto cerca de Shoichi y que fue la razón de su desmayo.

El joven vongola abrió la puerta de su habitación, detrás de esta, se encontraba Lambo. El bebé vaca tenía la caja de la familia bovino delante de él.

—Lambo, ¿le enviaste un mensaje a tu familia para que no vuelvan a enviar provisiones a personas que no tengan nada que ver con nuestro mundo?

Lambo asintió—. Sí, Tsuna-nii. Ellos dijeron que nunca más enviaran provisiones a Lambo a otra dirección que no fuera a nuestra casa.

Tsuna asintió—. Bien, llevaremos a Shoichi hasta la puerta de su edificio y zanjaremos este asunto.

Dentro de unos minutos, Gokudera llegó a la casa y ayudó a Tsuna y a Notte a llevar a Shoichi hasta el frente de su apartamento, después los tres se retiraron. Una vez que este se despertó, se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de este, por un momento, Shoichi pensó que todo lo que vivió fue un sueño, sin embargo, él se giró hacia la puerta de su apartamento y vio una pequeña nota pegada, esta decía:

"Te estamos vigilando".

Shoichi se volvió pálido y empezó a temblar. Él tragó saliva y se metió una mano en el bolsillo. Él sorprendió cuando notó ciertas cosas dentro de este, eran esferas rosas puntiagudas. Ahora que lo recordaba, en su miedo hacia todo lo que estaba pasando cuando esa demente mujer intentó matarlo a él y al otro chico que apareció de la nada, Shoichi tomó tres de estas cosas creyendo que eran granadas, tal y como la que su hermana había tomado como si fuera un juguete, en un intento por defenderse.

Shoichi rogó que estas personas no volvieran por estas cosas. Él se las guardó en su bolsillo y entró dentro del departamento.

Lo días pasaron y la "normalidad" volvió a la hogar de los vongola.

Tsuna seguía entrenándose con sus ancestros y pronto comenzaría a entrenar más seriamente con sus llamas del cielo y, por ende, a utilizar el anillo vongola.

Una vez más, Tsuna se encontraba yendo hacia su escuela, esta vez estaba solo, Notte se había ido más temprano porque tenía deberes, Yamamoto tenía practicas con su e quipo y Tsuna le había dicho a Gokudera que no estaba obligado a venir a buscarlo, ya que eso generalmente hacía que el pobre chico se encontrara con su hermana mayor, lo que despertaba la fobia del chico.

—¡Espera!

Tsuna oyó un grito, él se giró y se volteó para ver a un chico. Él era un adolescente de piel bronceada, ojos grises y cabello blanco. El chico viste un uniforme de Namimori: un suéter negro, con una camisa formal blanca debajo y pantalones grises. Si Tsuna tuviera que mencionar algún rasgo definitorio de este chico, hubieran sido: su vendaje adhesivo en la nariz y la cinta deportiva alrededor de sus brazos. Este es Sasagawa Ryohei, el hermano mayor de su compañera de clase Sasagawa Kyoko.

—Eres Sawada Tsuna, ¿no es así?

El joven decimo asintió.

El chico sonrió abiertamente y, colocando sus manos sobre su hombros, dijo en un tono de voz muy alto—. ¡Sawada Tsuna, únete a nuestro club!

—¿Qué? No espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—He escuchado de tus ajetreos por mi hermana menor.

«¿Kyoko-san?». Se preguntó el chico.

—¡Oni-chan!

Tsuna se giró para ver a Kyoko llevando una enorme mochila.

—Tiraste tu mochila en la calle —dijo la chica.

—Siento eso —se disculpó Ryohei.

—Buenos días, Tsuna-kun.

—Buenos días, Kyoko-san —respondió el chico.

—¿Por qué están los dos juntos? —preguntó la chica—. Oh, ¡onii-chan! ¡No me digas que le estas causando problema a Tsuna-kun!

—¡No lo hice! —gritó Ryohei.

—Tsuna, puedes ignorar las charlas de mi hermano acerca del boxeo, ¿sí?

—Oh, ahora que lo dices, no me he presentado —Ryohei procedió a gritar a todo pulmón—. ¡SOY EL CAPITAN DEL CLUB DE BOXEO, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! Mi lema es: ¡EXTREMO!

«Que apasionado…». Pensó el chico.

Una vez más, Ryohei colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Tsuna—. Te doy la bienvenida al club, Sawada Tsuna.

—No lo fuerces a entrar onii-chan —le reprendió Kyoko.

—¡No lo estoy obligando! ¿¡Verdad Sawada!?

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo para responder, en cuanto lo intentó, Ryohei ya se estaba retirando.

—Bueno, te espero en el gimnasio después de clase —decía Ryohei en la distancia.

—¡Pero espe-… ra…!

Ryohei ya se había retirado sin escuchar la objeción del décimo.

—Te parece alborotado ¿verdad? Pero, aunque no lo creas, es una buena persona.

—Ya veo…

Ella esbozó una linda sonrisa—. Estoy impresionada Tsuna-kun, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi hermano tan feliz.

—Buenos, puedo ir hoy después de clase; pero realmente no tengo tiempo para unirme a un club.

Por un momento, ella pareció abatida—. Lo sé, tú y Notte-chan se van juntos muy temprano todos los días. Pero por hoy, por favor dale el gusto a mi hermano.

Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa—. Claro.

El día de clase pasó normalmente y sin mayores contratiempos, así, después de clase, Tsuna, Notte, Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban delante de la caseta del club de boxeo.

—¿Realmente vas a boxear? —preguntó Notte.

—No es como si realmente quisiera…. —respondió Tsuna.

—¡Estoy seguro de que lo hará increíble decimo! —respondió emocionado Gokudera.

—¡Esfuérzate Tsuna! —le animó Yamamoto.

El grupo abrió la puerta de la caseta y vio a Ryohei dentro de esta, así como un gran cuadrilátero, también estaba… ¿Reborn? Y él estaba… ¿Semidesnudo? con un sombreo de elefante y… ¿Guantes de boxeo?

—¡Oh! Sawada, te estaba esperando —dijo Ryohei—. Después de oír sobre tu reputación, un viejo de Muay Thai vino desde Tailandia. Este es el maestro Pao-Pao.

«¿Qué?». Se preguntó incrédulo el chico.

—¡Pao-n! —dijo Reborn como si fuera una especie de Pokémon.

«¿¡Es en serio Reborn!?». Pensó Tsuna incrédulo.

—Quiero ver una pelea entre el capitán del club de boxeo y el nuevo miembro —dijo el maestro Pao.

Tsuna se acercó y le susurró—. ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?

—Obviamente, hacerte más fuerte —dijo el bebé.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el décimo confundido.

—Si solo peleas con el mismo oponente, como tu maestro, no te desarrollarás bien, enfrentarte a varios te permitirá adaptarte a la situación —le contestó Reborn.

—Una pelea entre nosotros será una buena forma de medir nuestras habilidades, ¿No lo crees Sawada? —declaró Ryohei.

Tsuna todavía se encontraba dudoso; sin embargo, él entendió el propósito de su maestro. Así que subió al ring de boxeo y se colocó los guantes, así como el protector de cabeza.

—¡Vamos Sawada, no escondas tu fuerza! —dijo Ryohei.

En silencio, Tsuna asintió.

Ryohei lanzó el primer golpe, un derechazo. Tsuna logró esquivarlo por poco. Un derechazo, dos izquierdazos, Ryohei era extremadamente rápido y sus golpes eran muy potentes. Al joven decimo no le quedaba de otra que esquivar sus golpes o cubrirse antes de que estos impactaran.

Tsuna fue arrojado hacia atrás, uno de los golpes de Ryohei fue lo suficientemente rápido para traspasar su defensa y enviarlo contra las cuerdas. Él entendió que no ganaría solo esquivando, y que los golpes del boxeador eran tremendamente poderosos.

Él se alejó de las cuerdas y procedió a boxear una vez más, sin embargo, esta vez fue a la ofensiva. Mientras intentaba evitar los golpes de Ryohei, buscaba una abertura que le permitiera dar golpes directos, después de tres golpes, logró que Ryohei retrocediera un poco. Pero, en contraposición, él se encontraba mucho más cansado.

No podía ir a la ofensiva porque se cansaría demasiado rápido; además de que correría un mayor riesgo de recibir un golpe directo, y ya había comprobado lo fuertes que eran los golpes del capitán del club de boxeo. Por otro lado, también era efectivo reducir todo a un estilo defensivo, ya que tarde o temprano el boxeador rompería su defensa tal y como lo había hecho hace segundos.

Habiendo obtenido esta información, Tsuna se dispuso a intentar establecerse en la mitad, bloqueaba cuando no podía esquivar, atacaba cada vez que veía una abertura o un momento oportuno, y cada vez sentía que entendía más la forma de pelear de su oponente.

Ryohei realmente era un boxeador increíble, tenía una gran potencia en sus golpes, era rápido y también poseía un gran resistencia para respaldarlo. Si se tratara de un combate en el que el décimo pudiera elegir como pelear, Tsuna sin duda no lo enfrentaría a corta distancia, la mejor manera de acabar con él, era en un combate donde pudiera mantener su distancia, aunque este no era el caso.

Los golpes eran liberados por ambos contendientes, bloqueaban o intentaban esquivar, a pesar de que Ryohei era un boxeador experimentado, Tsuna lograba mantenerse de alguna forma, lo que parecía ser una simple pelea se había convertido en una verdadera batalla. Era una lástima que tal espectáculo solo pudiera ser visto por el grupo de Tsuna y Kyoko, que sabía sobre el deseo de su hermano por enfrentar a Tsuna y decidió asistir al combate, aunque llegó un poco tarde.

Tanto Tsuna como Ryohei estaban tan concentrados en su combate que no se dieron cuenta que, en algún momento de este, Reborn decidió hacer la pelea mucho más interesante, así que ambos recibieron un disparo de la bala de la ultima voluntad.

Ahora en la frente de Ryohei se podía ver una llama que poseía un núcleo blanquecino con capas de amarillo que lo envolvían. La característica más distintiva de esta llama, son los pequeños destellos en forma de puntos que emite, que son algo similares a estrellas pequeñas. Parecen estar en constante movimiento, aumentando en algunos lugares y fluyendo en otros, todo mientras brillan con fuerza.

Por otro lado, las llamas del cielo de color naranja en su núcleo, con contornos de amarillo brillante, brillaban en la frente de Tsuna. Estas parpadeaban como el fuego.

Tsuna observó brevemente las llamas del sol en la frente del boxeador. El nunca las había visto propiamente; pero se las habían descrito. Tuvo que estudiar sobre ella y las demás llamas, ya que eran el símbolo de la mafia y, en especifico, de su familia.

La característica de las llamas del sol es la activación, tienen el poder de inducir y mejorar la eficiencia de cualquier tipo de actividad. Puede aumentar la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo y la regeneración celular, lo que las hace óptimas para funciones de apoyo como curar y fortalecer a las personas. También pueden estimular los músculos y las articulaciones, aumentando drásticamente las funciones corporales del usuario. La característica de activación también dificulta su uso en combate directo, ya que el usuario debe gastar su energía y llamas al mismo tiempo para curar además de atacar. Por último, el uso excesivo de la característica de activación puede provocar la muerte de las células.

Por otro lado, sus llamas del cielo tenían la característica de la armonía, representa un estado sin contradicciones ni defectos en el que se mantiene el equilibrio del todo.

Ryohei volvió a atacar, gracias a sus llamas del sol su velocidad y poder aumentaron drásticamente. Esta vez a Tsuna no le quedó de otra que mantenerse a la defensiva, un solo golpe de su enemigo sería fatal; sin embargo, esto se había convertido en una carrera de resistencia, debido al desgaste que provocaban las llamas del sol. Estas agotarán paulatinamente la resistencia del capitán del club de boxeo, hasta que este termine agotado. Pero, por otro lado, un solo golpe decidiría el encuentro.

Ryohei estaba realmente sorprendido por las habilidades del chico, aunque no entendía porque tenía una llama en su cabeza. Bueno, realmente no le importaba, los hombres podían entenderse solo utilizando sus puños, así que él siguió lanzando un golpe tras otro. Aunque, para su sorpresa, ninguno de estos parecía conectar por completo, el ritmo de Tsuna era casi perfecto, como si estuviera armonizando con el suyo propio de una forma excepcional.

Sin importar cuantas veces el boxeador atacara a Tsuna, él era capaz de disminuir el daño manteniendo un ritmo increíble contra su contrincante. En medio del combate varios otros miembros del club entraron en la caseta y vieron el increíble intercambio de golpes de los dos luchadores, realmente no parecía algo que ninguno de los demás pudiera lograr.

—¡Eres realmente increíble Sawada! ¡Nunca había enfrentado a alguien que fuera capaz de resistir tanto contra mí! —gritó Ryohei.

—¡Lo mismo Sasagawa-san! —declaró Tsuna.

—¡Acabaré con el siguiente golpe! —dijo el boxeador.

Tsuna asintió, él sabía que bloquear su golpe sería inútil y esquivarlo podría ser imposible, así que él decidió atacar también, al menos así tendría una oportunidad. Usando las llamas del sol, el golpe de Ryohei fue como un cohete directo hacia Tsuna, por otro lado, las llamas de Tsuna armonizaron con las llamas de Ryohei y con su factor de activación. De esta manera, las llamas del joven vongola aumentaron en poder por breves momentos.

Finalmente, ambos se golpearon.

Los dos se mantuvieron durante unos pocos minutos en la misma posición. Ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer y se negaron a caer.

Sin embargo, al final, Ryohei sonrió—. Ahora sí, realmente quiero que te unas a nuestro club, Sawada…

Dicho esto, el boxeador se desmayó con su resistencia completamente agotada por el continuo usa de sus llamas del sol. No obstante, Tsuna no le respondió, él solo duró unos segundos más que Ryohei y, después, se desmayó junto a él.

—**¡Tsuna! **—El grito de sus compañeros fue lo ultimo que escuchó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba completamente agotado, pero, aun así, se levantó. Para su sorpresa, estaba en su cuarto, más específicamente, acostado sobre su cama. Probablemente uno de sus compañeros lo cargó hasta su casa, él bajó hasta el comedor donde vio a su madre, Lambo, Bianchi y Reborn. Al parecer ya habían terminado de cenar.

—¡Tsu-kun ya estas despierto! —dijo su madre alegremente—. Me preocupé mucho cuando Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun te trajeron cargando.

—Discúlpame mamá, recibí una invitación para el club de boxeo y creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

Aunque preocupada, Nana asintió—. Tu comida se encuentra en el microondas.

Tsuna aprovechó para cenar y después hizo la tarea, si no la hacía, tendría problemas con Notte, y prefería enfrentarse a Ryohei antes que a ella. Posteriormente subió a su cuarto, entonces se dio cuenta que el dibujo de un mensaje brillaba en su computadora.

Él abrió el correo y lo que leyó lo dejo realmente anonadado—:

"Encantado de conocerte Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo vongola. Probablemente no me conozcas, pero yo a ti sí. Mi nombre es Massimo Ranieri, soy uno de los hijos del noveno. Y, antes de que llagaras tú, era el segundo en la línea de sucesión...".

Después de leer esas palabras, Tsuna sabía que su vida iba a volverse mucho más complicada.

—Esto puede ser peligroso —dijo Reborn, que se había colocado en hombro—. Al menos fue Massimo quien lo descubrió primero…

Tsuna tragó saliva y se preparó para leer el resto del mensaje, y para los problemas que este podría traer para su vida diaria…

* * *

Nota de autor:

Listo un capítulo más. Considerando lo absurdamente largo es el arco de la vida diaria (62 capítulos o_o), es probable que solo adapte los capítulos más importantes.

Diyelg: Me alegró que la historia te parezca interesante. Lo de Tsuna no es que no me haya decidido sobre que personalidad darle, es que quiero que Tsuna se vea más seguro; pero sin abandonar por completo sus miedos, al menos no al principio, a medida que se enfrente a más problemas terminará de madurar como líder.

Sin más que decir, agradezco vuestros comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11, Candidatos a próximo jefe

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, toda su historia y personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Aclaratoria: Lo que está dentro de un guion es diálogo y lo que está dentro de comillas es un pensamiento o similar.

* * *

Capítulo 8, arco 2: Candidatos a próximo jefe y llamas de la última voluntad.

Tsuna se giró hacia su pequeño tutor—. ¿Es bueno que Massimo fuera el primero en descubrirlo?

Reborn asintió—. Verás Tsuna, la familia Vongola tiene un extraño proceso para elegir al sucesor.

—¿Cuál…?

Reborn sacó una foto—. Verás, el próximo jefe es escogido entre el actual jefe, nono, y el asesor externo, tu padre. Para ello se escoge al más calificado para ser el próximo jefe…

—¿Cuántos candidatos hay?

—5, incluyéndote —Reborn le mostró la foto en la que aparecían los otro cuatro posibles sucesores, junto con él ¿De dónde demonios habían sacado esa foto? Él no lo sabía—. Massimo, se declaró como el segundo en línea de sucesión; aunque eso es solo una posibilidad.

—Sino fuera porque el anillo me escogió, ¿A quién escogería el noveno? —preguntó el castaño.

—Probablemente, a él… —Reborn señaló al hombre en la parte superior de la foto—. Él es: Enrico Fermi, era la persona más calificada y el principal candidato para heredar el título de vongola decimo.

—Y si él no fuera escogido como el sucesor, ¿A quién escogería el noveno? ¿Massimo?

El pequeño asesino ladeó su cabeza—. Tal vez, mira aquí… —Reborn señaló a la persona justo antes de su imagen—. Él es: Federico Ferrino, era otro de los candidatos para convertirse en el décimo jefe vongola y, si bien no era el más calificado, era el favorito para ocupar el puesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Massimo se presentó como el segundo en la línea de sucesión?

—Por qué probablemente lo fuera, entre Massimo y Federico, si bien Federico es el favorito para ocupar el puesto, Massimo está más calificado. Era casi seguro que él sería el segundo en línea…

—¿Esto podría generar un conflicto entre los hermanos?

Reborn asintió—. Es probable, Federico reconoce a Enrico como el más calificado para liderar a la familia. Por esto, él no pensaría en crear algún tipo de revuelta; pero, si se trata de Massimo…

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó el chico mientras señalaba al último de los cinco que él no conocía.

Reborn frunció el ceño—. Aunque me moleste admitirlo, incluso siendo el favorito para ocupar el puesto, Federico no sería el tercero en línea para ser el próximo sucesor, el tercero sería él: Xanxus.

Al ver la mirada de disgusto en la cara de su tutor, Tsuna decidió preguntar—. ¿Por qué te molesta?

—Si bien Xanxus está calificado para ser el próximo jefe, a diferencia de los demás, su personalidad no es la mejor para ocupar el puesto.

—¿Su personalidad?

Reborn asintió—. Xanxus es cruel y despiadado, y no muestra piedad ni a sus enemigos y ni a sus aliados. Él ve a sus subordinados solo como herramientas desechables para conseguir sus objetivos, nada más. Él es el tipo de persona que haría que la familia se hiciera enemiga de todo el resto del submundo si se convirtiera en líder.

—¿Como alguien como él puede ser considerado como un posible candidato y ser el tercero en línea? —preguntó Tsuna preocupado.

—Eso es culpa de Timoteo.

—¿Por qué?

—En las nueve generaciones de líderes y guardianes vongola, Timoteo y sus guardianes han sido, sin duda alguna, la generación más débil.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio?

—Sí, la familia solo se ha mantenido como la más poderosa en la actualidad por un pequeño margen, y solo gracias al poder y conexiones forjadas a través de los años, así como por los anillos vongola, que se encuentran en la cúspide de los anillos más poderosos. —Reborn suspiró—. Y el resto de los miembros de la familia, no, más importante aún, el resto de las familias, se han comenzado a dar cuenta.

Tsuna se mostró sorprendido y confundido a partes iguales—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con que Xanxus sea aceptado como el tercero en línea de sucesión? A menos que…

Reborn asintió—. Es probablemente tal y como lo piensas. Xanxus es el más poderoso de los otro cuatro posibles candidatos al puesto del décimo vongola.

—¿Creen que, si Xanxus los dirige, podrán recuperar el poder e influencia que han perdido? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Eso parece —respondió el pequeño asesino—. Tsuna, él es tu mayor oponente, no es solo el más poderosos de los candidatos, también es quien dirige el departamento de asesinato de la familia, y representa a la mafia vongola actual.

—Tendré que enfrentarme a él tarde o temprano…

—Sí, pero tranquilo, en este momento, no eres lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a Xanxus; además, es probable que él venga por ti, antes que tú a por él.

—¿Y qué haremos con Massimo? Si él le revela mi existencia a Xanxus… —preguntó el chico.

—No creo que ese sea su objetivo, si lo fuera, ¿qué ganaría con comunicarse contigo?

Tsuna se lo pensó un poco, su tutor tenía razón, ¿qué ganaría Massimo con contactarse con él si planeaba dárselo en bandeja de plata a Xanxus o a otro de los candidatos?

—Te dejó un numero ¿no es así? También te pidió que lo llamarás cuando pudieras…

El chico asintió.

Reborn sonrió—. Déjalo en espera durante unos días, después de eso, llámalo.

—¿Y?

—Escucha lo que quiere decir, si lo que creo es correcto, entonces Massimo quiere una alianza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tsuna confundido.

—¿Qué no has entendido nada de lo que hemos hablado, Tsuna inútil? Massimo está en una posición delicada, no es el principal candidato para ser el siguiente jefe; pero si el principal "muere" de alguna forma, él probablemente será escogido como el principal para obtener el puesto; no obstante, eso traería consigo varios problemas para él.

—Federico y Xanxus —completó el joven vongola.

—Exacto, por un lado, Federico es el favorito y, por otro lado, Xanxus es el más poderoso, en pocas palabras, no sería muy extraño que el segundo mejor posible candidato "muriera" también de causas desconocidas…

Tsuna tragó saliva, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería su tutor.

—Una vez llegado el turno de Xanxus, es probable que el cuarto posible candidato muera también.

—¿Estás diciendo que Xanxus mataría a Federico solo para cubrirse las espaldas?

Reborn asintió—. Sí y, si tu no hubieras sido escogido por el anillo y él hubiera dado con tu existencia, no dudo que hubiera venido todo el camino hasta Japón solo para matarte y no dejar cabos sueltos.

Tsuna temblaba ligeramente; pero tomó aire y se tranquilizó—. Pero ahora que he sido escogido, y que el noveno ha dado pistas de mi existencia, las cosas han cambiado, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tú lo cambiaste todo. Gracias a ti, incluso si Enrico es asesinado, Massimo no se convertirá en el siguiente candidato principal a jefe, por lo que, no tendrá que lidiar con una posible revuelta por parte de Federico o, peor aún, no tendrá que lidiar con los intentos de asesinato por parte de Xanxus.

—Pero, eso solo se mantendrá mientras nadie se entere de donde estoy y me mantenga vivo, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

—Sí; pero…

Tsuna observó preocupado el ceño fruncido de su tutor—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Iemitsu se ha encargado de que la información sobre ti no se filtre a nadie, solo dos personas conocen donde te encuentras: Iemitsu y Timoteo.

—Papá no me ha enviado ningún mensaje que me informara sobre esto…

—Lo cual significa que, el único que podría haberlo hecho, debe de haber sido Timoteo; pero, esta es una jugada muy arriesgada, no compartirla con Iemitsu podría traerle problemas futuros al nono, no, no es solo eso, desde que fuiste sugerido por él, todos se están vigilando entre todos, y más aún a él.

—Para que le hiciera llegar la información a Massimo, sin que esta se filtrase, debió haber utilizado medios muy específicos…

Reborn asintió—. Además, debió haber convencido a Massimo antes de darle la información, de otra manera, sería demasiado riesgoso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Por ahora, mantengámonos alertas.

Tsuna asintió y guardó el numero dentro de su celular, tal y como le dijo su tutor, esperaría unos días antes de llamarle.

Así, pasaron cuatro días y, para desgracia de Tsuna, dos de esos cuatro días no fueron para nada tranquilos. Si bien en el primer día después de la batalla contra Ryohei no pasó nada especial, más allá de las constantes invitaciones del capitán del club de boxeo para que Tsuna se volviera miembro de este, todo fue relativamente normal.

No obstante, el segundo día fue mucho más complicado. Su entrenamiento con su ancestros había aumentado, ahora ya no solo estaba siendo entrenado solo por Giotto-san y por vongola Terzo, sino también por vongola Quarto.

Él se le había mostrado vistiendo un traje gris sobre pantalones a juego, una corbata blanca y una camiseta negra. Sus ojos y cabello eran castaños y tiene patillas, además de una perilla.

Y, sobre sus armas, esto fue lo que más le sorprendió al joven decimo, era… ¿un tenedor?

Cuando Tsuna le preguntó qué había pasado para que él tuviera que utilizar un tenedor como su arma predilecta, lo que le contó fue bastante revelador…

Al parecer, cuando el cuarto llegó al cargo, la Vongola ya era reconocida como una organización extraordinariamente poderosa, y las batallas que tenía que librar Quarto, eran otro tipo de batallas muy diferentes a las que tuvo que lidiar, por ejemplo: Giotto o vongola Terzo.

Más allá de luchas campales y territoriales entre mafias, él se vio obligado a participar en luchas políticas. En pocas palabras, reuniones y ese tipo de cosas.

Por lo que, en muchas de estas reuniones, al ser entre aliados o buscando alianzas, las armas convencionales no eran bien vistas, así que este decidió aprender a usar un arma poco convencional que estuviera a su disposición en la mayoría de las ocasiones y, casualmente, la mayoría de estas reuniones, incluían una cena o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué escogió utilizar tenedores en lugar de cuchillos? Tsuna no lo sabía, tal vez porque usar cuchillos era algo demasiado predecible, o porque simplemente se sentía mejor utilizando tenedores que cuchillos, sea como fuere, aprender a utilizar armas poco convencionales, como lo son los tenedores, que pudiera utilizar rápidamente en situaciones más delicadas, no era algo que despreciaría.

Por supuesto, él solo podría utilizar este tipo de armas en dichas situaciones, porque en batalla campales, territoriales, o de otro tipo, serían más bien inútiles.

Pero lo importante de su entrenamiento, al menos para él, no era su entrenamiento con vongola Quarto, sino el comienzo de su entrenamiento con las llamas de la última voluntad.

Normalmente, Tsuna todavía no era capaz de usar sus llamas en condiciones normales, solo a través del anillo vongola del cielo, o de las balas de última voluntad, era que él podía utilizar sus llamas.

De esta manera, Tsuna empezó a entrenar con estas, y no solo él, Notte y Gokudera empezaron a entrenar también. El problema era como utilizar las llamas y combinarlas con sus estilos de pelea.

Con Notte era un poco complicado, ella utilizaba sus cadenas tanto para defenderse como para atacar y, por encima de todo, para restringir a sus enemigos; pero, sobre todo, era complicado porque sus llamas eran bastante especiales.

Las llamas de la noche, a la que Notte se refería como el octavo elemento, es un tipo único de llamas de la última voluntad utilizadas principalmente por los miembros de vindice, organización a la cual Notte perteneció por poco tiempo, según los informes que vindice le había enviado a Notte para que pudiera aprender a utilizar las llamas, decía lo siguiente: estas tienen la apariencia distintiva de una oscuridad pesada como la tinta. Poseen una cantidad de energía muy alta, al punto de que podía dominar fácilmente a cualquier otra llama actualmente vista. Podían provocar explosivos estallidos de energía capaces de diezmar áreas enteras. Además, las llamas de la noche pueden conectar diferentes áreas a través de portales para un escape rápido o ataques sorpresa. Además, también pueden cubrir al usuario, aumentando su poder.

No obstante, toda esta información, no le era del todo útil; pues ella era una novata en el uso de las llamas de la noche, así que no podía usar la mayor parte de estas capacidades. Tendría que ir aprendiendo poco a poco, lo único que ella podía hacer era crear pequeños portales y pequeñas explosiones de energía; sin embargo, no las podía usar en demasía.

Otra cosa interesante sobre las llamas de la noche es que, al parecer, ella no necesitaba de un anillo para utilizarlas, pues él nunca la había visto usar uno para canalizarlas.

Por otro lado, Gokudera, en su caso Reborn le hizo el favor de conseguirle un anillo de baja calidad para que pudiera empezar a practicar. Según su tutor, él había observado que, por la personalidad de Gokudera, sus llamas sin duda tendrían que ser llamas de la tormenta, y tuvo razón, así que le permitió utilizar un anillo que podía canalizar estas llamas.

Las Llamas de la tormenta son muy ofensivas, se utilizan principalmente para atacar. Con su característica de especial de la desintegración, hacen que todo lo que toquen se descomponga y se rompa, incluidas otras llamas de última voluntad. También pueden minimizar el efecto de otros ataques potenciados por llamas o atravesar otras llamas.

Hasta ahora, Gokudera había tenido ciertos problemas para combinar sus llamas con su forma de pelea.

En sí mismo, Gokudera ya sabía sobre las llamas de la última voluntad, después de todo, eran el símbolo de la mafia y, más específicamente, eran el símbolo de la familia Vongola. No obstante, dentro de la mafia había una especie de separación entre clases de mafiosos, los que usaban las llamas y los que no, obviamente los que usaban las llamas se encontraban en el escalafón más alto del bajo mundo, mientras que los que no lo hacían eran los mafiosos del escalafón más bajo.

La razón por la que no todos los mafiosos utilizaban las llamas de última voluntad, a pesar de las ventajas que estas ofrecían, era porque, literalmente, no todos podía hacerlo.

La llamas de la última voluntad son descritas como una forma de energía de alta densidad que se refina a partir de la propia fuerza vital. Debido a la forma en que resuena con las emociones de uno, se ha considerado como un tipo de aura de batalla. Sin embargo, a diferencia del aura, que es un fenómeno sobrenatural que solo pueden ver unos pocos individuos, la llamas son, en muchos aspectos, más parecidas a una llama real, y poseen incluso sus propias propiedades destructivas.

Las llamas de última voluntad se clasifican de acuerdo con su pureza, que tiene una relación directa con la fuerza de la determinación de cada individuo. Entre otras cosas, esta tasa de pureza sirve para indicar cuántas de las características especiales de las llamas se están extrayendo. Además de que cada llama tiene su propia característica especial.

Y precisamente por esto, no todos los mafiosos pueden utilizar las llamas, se necesitaba de una increíble determinación para poder utilizarlas, no por nada, cuando Reborn utilizaba sus balas, estas funcionaban como una apuesta de vida o muerte, donde, si él no tenía la suficiente determinación para activar las llamas, moría como consecuencia e, incluso con los anillos, esta regla se mantenía, solo que, en menor medida, si no tenías la determinación necesaria, no podías usar las llamas, o en cambio, solo las podía utilizar en un menor nivel.

Los más poderosos en el bajo mundo eran aquellos que podían usar todo el poder de sus llamas, y para utilizar todo el poder de una llama de última voluntad debías encenderla con, irónicamente, tu última voluntad, ya que solo apostando tu vida eres capaz de pelear con todo lo que tienes.

Según Reborn, las llamas de última voluntad ejemplifican el modo de vida de los mafiosos más poderosos, ya que estos viven siempre con un "cuchillo" apuntándoles a la nuca, siempre en peligro de ser traicionados o asesinados; pero, precisamente al vivir siempre al borde de la muerte, sus llamas son las más poderosas. Incluso alguien "débil" como el noveno, en comparación con los líderes anteriores, es fuerte en el mundo de la mafia.

Gokudera le había dicho que, realmente, él nunca tuvo un lugar a donde pertenecer, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida utilizando las llamas por algo como: un trabajo o algo similar, no tenía la determinación suficiente; pero ahora era diferente, al ser parte de su familia, él había encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para protegerlo.

Sinceramente, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando escuchó estas palabras.

Además, su futuro guardián de la tormenta era realmente inteligente, así que, si bien, en un principio, tuvo problemas para adaptarse a utilizar las llamas, poco a poco, encontró la forma de adaptarlas a su estilo de combate. Utilizó las llamas de la tormenta para disminuir el tiempo en que sus dinamitas tardaban en explotar, al menos en comparación con el tiempo que tardaban si las encendía con llamas normales, y más aún, al usar las llamas de la tormenta el poder de las explosiones también aumentaba.

Y finalmente él, al igual que Notte, Tsuna ya había utilizado sus llamas en menor medida; pero ahora empezaba a centrase en cómo utilizarlas. Las llamas del cielo, descritas como poseedoras de muchos misterios, su característica principal es: la armonía, representa un estado sin contradicciones ni defectos en el que se mantiene el equilibrio del todo. La característica de la armonía le permite combinarse con otro tipo de llamas para crear una nueva, o al menos eso decían; pero realmente había muy pocos usuarios de llamas del cielo con la capacidad para combinar esta llama con otra; pues, las llamas del cielo mantienen el equilibrio y, generalmente, sus usuarios no pueden utilizar ningún otro tipo, así que, para crear otro tipo de llamas, se necesita poder romper el equilibrio del cielo para poder fusionarla con otra llama, cosa que no es para nada fácil.

El uso de sus llamas era el más común, simplemente las imbuía en sus manoplas para aumentar su potencial ofensivo, lo único malo era que las manoplas enviadas por su familia no estaban hechas para el combate. Y, por otro lado, hacía lo mismo con sus cuchillos, aunque, usando las llamas en estos, causaban también el efecto de aumentar su precisión al lanzarlos. En este sentido, su estilo de combate no cambiaba mucho al usarlas las llamas, simplemente, aumentaban su potencial ofensivo.

El problema con aumentar su entrenamiento con las llamas, fue que, como Reborn es un tutor espartano, cuando Tsuna se encontraba exhausto, él utilizaba las balas de última voluntad para hacerlo seguir entrenando. Esto provocó que Reborn le disparara un total de diez balas de última voluntad, y esto causó que una extraña, muy extraña enfermedad, le afectara. Básicamente, calaveras aparecían en su piel y empezaban a contar sus mayores secretos, al parecer si su cuerpo se llenaba de estas, moriría.

¿¡Qué tipo de enfermedad ridícula era esa!? Él no lo sabía; pero Reborn se vio obligado a llamar a un doctor desde Italia para curarle. El problema fue que ese doctor era un completo mujeriego que solo atendía a mujeres, el Dr. Shamal. Durante un día entero, Tsuna se vio obligado a esconder las calaveras para que estas no revelaran sus secretos; pues, si bien tenía secretos vergonzosos, esos no eran nada en comparación con esa estúpidas calaveras gritando a los cuatro vientos que él era el próximo líder de una familia mafiosa. Al final pudo convencerlo al decirle que, si él moría, Bianchi regresaría a Italia con Reborn y él nunca volvería a tener ni una mínima oportunidad para coquetear con ella, aunque claro, no es como que la tuviera ahora. Para su fortuna, Shamal compró la mentira y le ayudó con su tridente mosquito.

Tsuna no iba a negar que la posibilidad de que hubiera doctores especiales en el bajo mundo había cruzado por su cabeza; pero, nunca imaginó que uno de estos utilizara, literalmente, mosquitos, portadores de enfermedades incurables, para asesinar a sus objetivos. El bajo mundo era muy diferente a como lo mostraban en las películas…

Otra de las cosas que pasaron, fue que Reborn los engañó para formar una "base secreta" en la sala del comité disciplinario, lo cual obviamente molestó a Hibari quien acabó golpeando a Gokudera hasta desmayarlo, después de que este le atacara impulsivamente. Afortunadamente, él pudo explicarle que habían ido allí por error. Y después de eso, le explicó a Gokudera quien era Hibari y como se habían conocido, al final, él le ordenó que no lo enfrentara al menos que fuera una situación crítica. Según Reborn, él quería ver si Hibari sería útil en el futuro…

Y así pasaron algunos días, pronto Tsuna tendría que contactar con Massimo; pero antes de eso, ocurriría otro evento importante para el joven decimo…

En una cabina telefónica, Reborn se encontraba hablando con alguien…

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes clara tu misión Moretti?

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz—. Sí, engañar al próximo jefe para que experimente lo que es matar por primera vez, ¿no es así?

—Exacto, Tsuna se ha entrenado para muchas cosas; pero incluso con el objetivo que se ha puesto de cambiar a la Vongola, en algún momento podría tener que llegar a mancharse las manos, y debemos prepararlo para cuando eso pase.

—Lo entiendo, estaré allá en mañana…

* * *

Nota de autor:

Bien, listo este capítulo, he decido adaptar solo lo más importante del arco de la vida diaria, así como las cosas que me parecen relevantes. Sobre la historia de Notte, se revelará con el tiempo; pero empezará a revelarse más cuando comience el arco de Kokuyo. Por lo que, si mi memoria no me falla, solo deberían faltar los capítulos de I-pin y dino, entonces empezaría la historia en sí.


End file.
